


Des Hommes de Légende

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: Des Hommes de Légende [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Sam Winchester, Crossover, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Quand un sorcier invoque des monstres d’un autre monde, Merlin doit à son tour invoquer des héros d’un autre monde pour l’aider à sauver Camelot. De leur côté, Dean et Sam Winchester ne savaient même pas qu’ils étaient ‘invocables’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men of Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748772) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> Note de l’auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur cette idée (http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29670493) du kinkmeme Merlin. Ceci dit, il est évident que j’ai fait en sorte de rendre l’histoire Gen, et j’ai modifié l’idée de sorte que Merlin sache exactement qui il invoque... bon, peut-être pas exactement.  
> Cette histoire se passe entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 de Merlin. Mon but était de garder l’histoire aussi canon que possible, en laissant la porte ouverte aux gens qui aimeraient que Merlin puisse diverger du canon ensuite (pour ceux qui n’aiment pas la saison 5).
> 
> Note de la traductrice Fr : C’est la première fois que je me lance dans une trad pareille. J’ai essayé de coller le plus possible au sens des phrases, en adaptant parfois pour que ça colle selon moi. Le plus dur à traduire était les "holy shit" et le vocabulaire familier/vulgaire des Winchester... J’ai aussi dû faire des choix concernant le tutoiement/vouvoiement... J’espère que ma traduction vous conviendra et fera honneur à cette superbe fanfic !  
> Quelques remarques supplémentaires alors que j’approche de la fin de cette trad : il faut VRAIMENT qu’on invente des verbes en français pour dire "hausser les épaules" ou "froncer les sourcils" plus rapidement...  
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute d'orthographe ou même erreur de traduction !
> 
> Traduction en polonais disponible : Legendarni (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10525060/1/Legendarni) par Quiet_crash  
> Traduction en chinois disponible : 原文 (http://www.lofter.com/lpost/1ebc8275_10dcb8a5) par JasmineQiu  
> (et non je ne sais pas ajouter de lien direct... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Le sort en lui-même était relativement facile ; c’était les ornements et les dessins que Merlin devait tracer qui étaient le plus difficile. Gaïus l’avait aidé à enlever les meubles de sa chambre, en lui demandant constamment s’il était sûr de ce qu’il faisait. La réponse était toujours oui. En revanche, Merlin était content que Gaïus ne lui ait pas demandé si ce qu’il faisait était sage.

Le processus de peindre les dessins sur le sol et les murs était macabre. Le sang collant emplissait la pièce d’une puanteur de terreur et de mort. Les entrailles de Merlin se tordaient à la pensée de l’être magique qui pourrait bien répondre à un tel rituel. Mais le livre était extrêmement spécifique, l’invocation ne fonctionnera pas autrement.

Tout en appliquant le dernier coup de pinceau, Merlin se demanda de quel langage venaient ses caractères étranges. Ce n’était pas la langue de la vieille religion. C’était quelque chose que Merlin ne connaissait pas, et il savait que c’était en partie pourquoi Gaïus était si nerveux.

Ce dernier avait battu en retraite dans la pièce principale, prêt à appeler les gardes avec une histoire toute prête si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Cela ne dépendait plus que de Merlin. Merlin, qui devait réveiller le roi au matin, ce qu’il ne pourrait pas vraiment faire s’il était mort.

Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant, songea-t’il, concentré sur le centre du dessin où se trouvaient des lettres familières, bien qu’il n’en connaisse pas le sens dans ce contexte. Il prononça le sort d’invocation lentement et prudemment, et attendit que la vague de magie afflue.

Rien.

Merlin essaya de forcer le sort avec sa magie, mais rien ne répondit. Il renversa la bougie dans le bol contenant les ingrédients ; sel, fer, herbes, bière, cuir, huile et le propre sang de Merlin. Les ingrédients s’enflammèrent, brûlant fortement, mais Merlin ne sentit toujours pas de magie. Son cœur se serra. Il jeta violemment le bol vers le milieu du dessin.

Inutile. Il avait fait tout ce travail horrible pour rien.

Merlin soupira en regardant l’état dans lequel il avait mis sa chambre. Il faudra juste qu’il trouve la solution lui-même, comme d’habitude. Il s’avança pour piétiner les flammèches avant qu’elles ne s’attaquent au plancher, mais avant que son pied ne les touche il réalisa que seules les écritures avaient pris feu. Tandis qu’il regardait, les flammes rouges se transformèrent en une brillante lumière blanche qui l’éblouit et le força à détourner les yeux.

Aussi soudainement qu’était apparue la lumière, elle se dissipa. Merlin cligna des yeux, se réhabituant lentement à la faible lueur des bougies.

Quelque chose lui rendit son regard.

En un instant Merlin se retrouva le dos au mur, un bras appuyé sur sa gorge.

\- Parle, et ça a plutôt intérêt à valoir le coup.

Merlin avait préparé un discours, prudent et humble. Mais en regardant ces yeux pleins de colère, il oublia tout.

\- J’ai besoin de votre aide, dit-il plutôt.

Le piaillement apeuré de sa voix remplacerait bien la prière.

\- Jamais entendu parler d’un téléphone ?

\- Non, répondit Merlin.

On répondit d’un grognement, amusé peut-être. Pendant que Merlin se demandait si c’était une bonne nouvelle, il réalisa que quelqu’un d’autre se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Bien sûr. Il y en avait deux après tout.

Il y eut un grommellement près de la fenêtre. Alors que Merlin devait grimper sur une table pour regarder Camelot à travers la haute fenêtre, celui qui errait dans la pièce n’eut qu’à se hisser au rebord pour jeter un œil.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Et le bras sur sa gorge appuya plus fort.

\- On est où ? demanda l’homme à la fenêtre en même temps, mais sa question était moins menaçante, plus curieuse et avec une note de quelque chose d’autre que Merlin n’arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, dit Merlin, haletant à cause de la pression sur son cou.

La magie le démangeait ; le réflexe de repousser la menace était fort.

\- Je vous en prie, si vous me permettez, je peux expliquer. J’ai un discours et-

Il vit les sourcils de l’homme se lever d’incrédulité mais Merlin fut sauvé quand la grande ombre près de la fenêtre parla :

\- Dean.

Un nom ou un titre ? _[Intraduisible : "Dean" est un prénom, "dean" signifie doyen en anglais]_ Celui en face de Merlin était Dean.

\- Ouais, okay.

Le bras sur sa gorge relâcha la pression. Merlin ne réalisa qu’il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds que lorsque ses talons touchèrent le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer son cœur battant tout en se massant le cou.

Il étudia les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Ils se tenaient comme des guerriers, intimidants même dans leurs étranges habits. Leurs pantalons étaient bleus, d’une matière que Merlin ne connaissait pas. Dean portait une chemise de toile fine richement teintée sous une veste de cuir finement cousue. L’autre avait une chemise tissée de couleurs vives telle que Merlin n’avait jamais vu. Ils étaient tous deux grands, mais le second l’était plus, au moins autant que Perceval. Merlin ne put pas dire lequel était le plus âgé ; ils avaient l’un comme l’autre le regard plus vieux que leur corps.

Merlin baissa la tête, comme il le faisait pour parler à Uther, tandis que les deux hommes le regardaient, méfiants. Il pensa à ceux qui venaient à Arthur pour implorer son aide. Il s’agenouilla, mais releva la tête pour les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bienvenue Guerriers. Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir invoqué depuis votre royaume, mais j’ai désespérément besoin de votre aide...

Merlin s’arrêta et se corrigea :

\- Camelot a désespérément besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes assiégés par des monstres d’un autre monde, votre monde. Nos armes sont sans effet et notre peuple meurt. Le Roi-

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Camelot ?

\- Oui, répondit Merlin, puis il ajouta : "Mes seigneurs", en se souvenant qu’il était censé être poli et humble.

Arthur rirait s’il voyait Merlin en cet instant. Non, Arthur le tuerait probablement, et sans le moindre amusement.

\- En quelle année on est ? demanda Dean.

\- Nous sommes dans la seconde année du règne du Roi Arthur, répondit Merlin.

\- Non, on est en quelle année ? insista Dean.

\- Nous sommes dans la seconde année du règne du Roi-, répéta Merlin plus lentement.

\- Ça ne marchera pas Dean, dit le plus grand, et il baissa les yeux vers Merlin : "Qui es-tu?

\- Mon nom est Merlin.

Les deux paires d’yeux s’agrandirent. Le plus grand passa la main dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Putain, dit-il, puis il se retourna pour regarder de nouveau autour de lui.

Dean étudia Merlin.

\- T’es pas censé être plus vieux ? demanda-t’il.

\- Vous me connaissez ?

La mâchoire de Merlin s’ouvrit : non seulement ils avaient reconnu son nom, mais ils savaient qu’il était Dragoon, ou plus probablement Emrys. Ça n’augurait rien de bon.

\- Ouais, tu es une légende, dit Dean. "Merlin et le Roi Arthur, l’épée dans la roche, tout ça. C’est juste que tu devrais être plus vieux. Je suppose que l’histoire s’est trompée là-dessus.

\- L’histoire ? demanda Merlin. "Comment est-ce possible que-

\- Dean, interrompit le grand. "Nous ne sommes pas dans le passé.

\- Comment ça, on n’est pas dans le passé ? Dean se retourna. "On est à Camelot, avec Merlin, dans une pièce éclairée à la bougie, ça ressemble carrément au passé pour moi.

\- Regarde les écritures, répondit l’autre, pointant les peintures de Merlin. "Sur les côtés, pas au milieu.

\- Parle Sam, soupira Dean. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas lire ces merdes aussi bien que- attends, c’est de l’Enochien ?

\- Ouais, c’est une invocation inter-dimensionnelle.

\- Mais comment on peut être invoqué ? s’exclama Dean.

Merlin le regarda toucher les écritures.

\- C’est du sang ?

\- Oui, répondit Merlin. "Le sort était très spécifique. Je n’en ai presque pas eu assez, le garçon n’avait que 7 ans et-

\- Quoi ?

Le regard que Dean lui lança était glacial :

\- Quel garçon ?

Merlin se hâta d’expliquer :

\- Le sang de l’innocent-

\- Tu as saigné un garçon pour nous invoquer ici ?

Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu.

\- Non, dit Merlin. "Je veux dire, oui, mais-

Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire un mot de plus, Merlin se retrouva de nouveau coincé contre le mur. C’était probablement la raison pour laquelle Gaïus avait insisté pour qu’il s’en tienne au discours.

Comme s’il savait que Merlin pensait à lui, Gaïus toussa dans l’autre pièce, et les deux guerriers se tournèrent vers la porte.

\- Qui d’autre est là ? demanda Dean, d’une voix froide et furieuse.

\- Gaïus, le médecin de la cour. Je- je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez que j’ai fait mais-

\- Ferme-la.

Et l’avant-bras de Dean coupa la respiration de Merlin, juste assez pour appuyer le message.

\- Sam, va voir.

Sam acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Merlin se demanda s’il devait utiliser la magie pour se libérer. Il ne savait vraiment pas si Gaïus était en danger ; les guerriers étaient censés être là pour aider. Bien que le dragon l’ait prévenu-

\- Dean, appela Sam depuis l’autre pièce. "Laisse Merlin respirer et viens voir.

Merlin haleta dès que Dean le libéra, et sortit de la pièce dans son sillage. Gaïus se tenait à côté de la table, aux pieds de Rhodri. Sam avait relevé le drap. Merlin ne voulait pas voir ça de nouveau et observa plutôt la réaction de Dean. Le guerrier ferma les yeux et jura à voix basse avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Sam à Gaïus. "La seule chose qui lui manque est son cœur.

\- C’est exact... mon Seigneur, dit Gaïus, en regardant rapidement Merlin pour glaner des informations.

\- Nos présentations ont été interrompues, expliqua Merlin.

\- Sam, se présenta ce dernier en se pointant du doigt.

Puis il désigna l’autre guerrier :

\- Mon frère Dean. Y en a-t’il d’autres ? continua-t-il en montrant le corps.

\- Je suis Gaïus, le médecin de la cour, répondit-il, bien que Sam n’ai pas demandé. "Et oui, il y a eu beaucoup de victimes de ces attaques.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda Dean en regardant autour de lui comme si Merlin avait caché les autres sous une table.

\- Elles reposent en paix, ou attendent d’être enterrées, dit Gaïus. "Nous n’avons emmené que le jeune Rhodri pour extraire le sang de l’invocation.

\- J’ai essayé de vous le dire, intervint Merlin. "Le sort était précis. Je devais utiliser le sang d’un innocent victime des attaques. Rhodri était le dernier.

Merlin fut soulagé quand Sam reposa doucement le drap sur le jeune garçon.

\- Okay, dit Dean, "réunion de famille. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

Il salua Merlin et Gaïus d’un sourire peu sincère et fit à un signe de tête à Sam :

\- Sam, un mot dans la pièce d’invocation s’il te plaît.

\- On revient tout de suite.

Sam leur sourit, un peu plus franchement, et suivit son frère dans la chambre de Merlin.

\- Alors... dit Gaïus dans le silence, "ce sont eux les légendaires guerriers ?

\- Oui, dit Merlin. "Ils ne sont pas exactement ce à quoi je m’attendais, crois-moi.

Gaïus s’était opposé à ce plan, mais maintenant que c’était fait, il n’y avait pas de retour possible. Il y eut un silence maladroit, et ils écoutèrent les murmures venant de derrière la porte fermée, jusqu’à :

\- Nan mais sérieux, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Je sais pas !

Merlin jeta un œil vers la chambre et s’agita :

\- Vous croyez que je devrais y aller ? demanda-t’il à Gaïus.

\- Pas si tu tiens à la vie.

*

\- Donc tu dis qu’on devrait tout simplement faire tout ce qu’il dit ? demanda Dean.

\- Je dis juste qu’on n’a pas tellement le choix, soupira Sam. "Sauf si tu sais comment te ‘désinvoquer’.

\- Je savais même pas que je pouvais être invoqué, dit Dean.

\- Et moi alors? demanda Sam. "Écoute, Merlin-

\- Si c’est bien Merlin, l’interrompit Dean. "Tu l’as regardé ? C’est juste un gosse Sam.

\- Ouais et bien il se trouve que ce gosse sait comment nous invoquer, vit dans un endroit appelé Camelot, dirigé par un roi appelé Arthur, et ouais, il sait comment nous invoquer, répéta Sam. "C’est a priori le seul qui puisse nous conjurer, donc je propose qu’on l’aide ; en espérant qu’il nous renvoie après. Écoute, tu as vu le gamin mort là-bas ; ils ont un loup-garou sur les bras. On pourrait le chasser en dormant, c’est pas grand-chose.

Dean s’efforçait de respirer calmement, et Sam sut qu’il avait gagné ; ou au moins que Dean avait cessé de flipper et recommençait à réfléchir. Dans les deux cas, Sam prenait ça pour une victoire.

\- Ouais, ouais, okay, dit Dean. "Donc... Camelot ?

\- Apparemment, dit Sam. "Tu as regardé par la fenêtre ?

La réponse de Dean conduisit Sam à s’accroupir, les mains liées sous une botte sale pour soutenir Dean et le laisser regarder.

\- Bordel de merde Sammy, dit Dean, "on est dans un putain de château. C’est génial !

\- T’as fini d’admirer la vue ? Ton gros cul me fait mal aux mains.

\- C’est bon, arrête de râler, grogna Dean en descendant. "Allez, on va parler à Merlin.

Ce dernier revenait par l’autre porte quand Sam et Dean rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Le corps du gamin n’était plus là. Sam supposa que Merlin l’avait emmené ailleurs. Le vieil homme, Gaïus, se souvint Sam, attisait le feu. Merlin leur sourit, hésitant et plein d’espoir, mais Dean parla avant que quiconque n’ait pu dire un mot.

\- Tu peux nous renvoyer hein ?

Sam vit le visage de Merlin s’affaisser, comme si l’univers tout entier l’avait trahi.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, supplia Merlin. "Vous êtes censés-

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, dit Dean, "on va aider, arrête de me regarder comme ça. T’es pire que Sam... Je voulais dire après, après qu’on ait tué le méchant, tu pourras nous renvoyer ?

\- Oh !

Merlin souriait jusqu’aux oreilles, c’en était presque aveuglant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, oui. Merci... oui. Alors, vous nous aiderez ?

\- Oui, confirma Sam.

Et comme si c’était un signal magique, Merlin se mit en mouvement, attrapa un seau d’eau et une serpillère dans un coin et se dirigea vers la salle d’invocation tout en parlant :

\- Très bien, parfait, maintenant des habits. Vous ne pouvez pas voir Arthur comme ça...

Puis il disparut dans la chambre et Sam entendit des mots qu’il ne comprit pas, suivis de bruits d’éclaboussures et de serpillère sur le sol. Des bruits qui continuèrent quand Merlin les rejoint les mains vides.

\- ... Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu’un d’aussi grand que Perceval... et Dean doit avoir la même taille que Leon, n’est-ce pas Gaïus ?

Dean donna un coup de coude à Sam, en indiquant la porte de la petite pièce. Sam jeta un œil et vit la serpillère bouger toute seule à la lumière des bougies, nettoyant le sang utilisé pour le rituel d’invocation.

\- C’est carrément l’Apprenti Sorcier, dit doucement Dean.

\- ... On devra dire que vous êtes des mercenaires, évidemment, continuait Merlin, "puisque je sais par expérience que prétendre que vous êtes noble ne vous donne qu’un jour ou deux avant que quelqu’un ne réalise que vous n’existez pas et après c’est la prison ou l’exil, et moi brûlant au bûcher. Et j’ai réussi à éviter ça pendant 8 ans-

\- Attends, quoi ? demanda Sam.

\- Je vais chercher vos déguisements, dit Merlin, déjà à la porte avec un grand sac jeté sur l’épaule. "Ensuite on verra l’histoire pour le Roi. Je reviens !

\- Quoi ? lança Dean vers la porte, les pas de Merlin s’éloignant dans le hall.

Sam se tourna vers la seule personne présente. Gaïus regardait aussi la porte d’un air ennuyé, un sourcil levé.

\- Des déguisements ? demanda Sam.

\- Vous ne passeriez pas vraiment inaperçus, répondit Gaïus.

Sam regarda sa chemise colorée et son jean.

\- Ouais, mais- commença-t’il.

\- Est-ce qu’on sera habillé en chevalier ? demanda Dean, derrière lui.

Sam se retourna pour dévisager son frère.

\- En mercenaires, dit le vieil homme.

Dean parut un peu déçu mais haussa les épaules. Puis fit la tête de celui qui essaye de faire comme s’il n’était pas du tout excité.

Sam sentit venir une migraine.

*

C’était presque l’aube quand Merlin décida enfin que les frères étaient prêts à rencontrer le Roi. Il avait prudemment expliqué l’histoire qu’il avait inventée pour eux. Il les habilla d’armures légères qui avaient appartenu à Leon et Perceval, et cacha leurs vêtements étranges avec son livre de magie sous les lames du plancher de sa chambre. Les guerriers avaient écouté attentivement, et c’était Sam qui avait posé le plus de questions. Certaines réponses semblaient extrêmement évidentes, comme la façon de s’adresser au Roi, l’étiquette de la cour ; des choses basiques que Merlin pensaient connues de tous. D’un autre côté, Merlin concéda qu’il aurait posé les mêmes questions s’il avait été transporté dans leur monde. Leur langage était réellement étrange, avec des mots et des expressions que Merlin ne connaissait pas, et un accent ne venant d’aucun pays que Merlin avait visité.

\- Le plus important, souligna Merlin, "est que vous ne pouvez dire à personne que je vous ai invoqué ici, ou que vous n’êtes pas de ce monde. Ça pourrait être vu comme de la magie, et donc punissable de mort.

Sam et Dean acquiescèrent puis se figèrent en fixant Merlin avec incrédulité.

\- Tu es en train de dire que la magie est punie de mort à Camelot ? commença Sam.

\- Oui, exactement, dit Merlin. "Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Mais tu es Merlin, dit Dean en le regardant avec scepticisme. "Tu es- tu es la magie. Tu es le plus... magique.

\- Oui, et ce sera notre petit secret, compris ? J’aime vraiment beaucoup ma tête sur mes épaules et ma peau sur mes os.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, dit Sam. "Ça ne peut... est-ce qu’Arthur sait ?

\- Non ! dit Merlin. "Et il ne doit pas savoir.

\- Mais tu es son magicien ! dit Dean.

\- Je préfère sorcier, répondit Merlin en grimaçant. "Et non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis le valet du Roi Arthur.

\- Son valet ? s’exclama Dean.

\- Mais tu es le plus puissant mag- sorcier de tous les temps ! ajouta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien de tout ça n’aura d’importance si je suis mort, dit Merlin. "Et c’est pour ça que vous ne pouvez rien dire à Arthur... Mais comment ça se fait que vous en sachiez autant sur moi ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ais su comment nous invoquer ? demanda Sam en retour.

\- C’était dans un livre, répondit Merlin.

\- Et bien, toi aussi, répliqua Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le soleil apparut sur l’horizon, Merlin fit sortir les deux frères du château pour qu’ils puissent faire leur entrée proprement, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d’Arthur en s’arrêtant aux cuisines pour prendre le petit-déjeuner du Roi. Il picora dans le plateau en se frayant un chemin à travers l’agitation matinale des couloirs.

 - Le petit déjeuner est-

 Le Roi et la Reine étaient déjà assis, et mangeaient. Clarissa, la femme de chambre de Gwen, lança un regard penaud à Merlin depuis la fenêtre.

 - Oh ! fit-il.

 - Désolée, chuchota-t’elle pendant qu’Arthur déclarait :

 - En retard comme d’habitude Merlin, honnêtement-

 - Je ne suis pas en retard ! insista Merlin. "Vous ne m’avez pas laissé finir ! Ahem. Le petit-déjeuner est... prolongé, Sire. J’ai apporté la suite.

 Merlin plaça le plateau sur la table avec force moulinets, souriant aux rires de Gwen.

 - Tu sais, j’aurais juré que les cuisines fournissaient plus de nourriture que ça...

 Arthur regardait Merlin en levant un sourcil, et il montra sa propre bouche puis lui dit :

 - Tu as un peu d’œuf là, Merlin.

 - Je ne sais pas ce que vous suggérez, mais je vous assure que je suis innocent, et franchement, je suis offensé, répondit-il, tout en remplissant les verres d’eau avec la carafe en argent.

 En passant derrière Arthur, il leva la carafe jusqu’à son visage, et se regardant dedans, nettoya sa bouche. Il fit un clin d’œil à Gwen.

 Clarissa rigola et s’excusa rapidement pour s’occuper de la Reine lorsqu’Arthur se tourna vers elle.

 - Honnêtement Merlin, dit Arthur, "tu es le plus incompétent des- OÙ étais-tu ce matin ?

 - Oh, vous me connaissez, toujours occupé...

 - À dormir, aucun doute, dit Arthur. "Et bien j’espère que tu t’es bien reposé, nous avons une journée chargée devant nous-

 - Oui, oui, acquiesça Merlin, en allant refaire le lit. "Les doléances, la réunion du conseil, le discours à la Guilde des Tisserands-

 Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, coupant Merlin. Il laissa les draps en pile sur le sol et traversa rapidement la pièce pour répondre. Leon fit un sourire triste à Merlin en entrant. Sa légèreté s’évanouit.

 - Sir Leon, salua Arthur.

 - Sire, il y a eu une autre attaque dans la ville basse, rapporta Leon. "Un marchand de bijoux est mort.

 - Cela a-t’il été commis avec les mêmes manières bestiales ? demanda Gwen.

 - Il est certain qu’aucun homme ne pourrait tuer d’une telle façon, répondit-il.

 - Merci Leon, dit Arthur. "Envoie Gaïus me voir après qu’il ait examiné le corps.

 - Merlin, les habits, dit Arthur, bien que Merlin se dirigait déjà vers l’armoire. "Guenièvre, mon amour, je suis désolée de raccourcir notre petit-déjeuner. Il semblerait que je doive tenir la séance de doléances plus tôt que prévu.

 - Je viendrais aussi, répondit Gwen sombrement. "Je ferais chercher Clarissa à la lingerie et je te rejoindrais rapidement.

 Les cheveux de Gwen étaient encore défaits de la nuit, et elle aurait sans aucun doute besoin de Clarissa pour l’aider à les relever pour la journée.

 Merlin donna ses vêtements à Arthur quand il alla derrière le paravent. Gwen se retourna vers la porte et vit le regard de Merlin pointer vers la nourriture. Elle lui fit un clin d’œil, Merlin sourit.

 - Je ne comprends pas, dit Arthur. "Chaque jour nous chassons ses bêtes, et il n’y en a aucune trace ; et pourtant chaque matin une autre vie est prise.

 - Je suis sûr que cette bête sera vite tuée, le rassura Merlin, tout en grignotant les restes.

 - Comment, puisqu’on ne sait même pas de quelle sorte de bête il s’agit ? demanda Arthur.

 - Je suis sûre qu’une solution se présentera, répondit Merlin entre deux bouchées de saucisse.

 - Tu es en train de manger ? demanda Arthur.

 - Non, Sire ! répondit Merlin, cachant ses mains derrière son dos quand Arthur regarda au-dessus de l’écran.

 - Honnêtement Merlin, tu es le pire menteur que je connaisse.

 Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

 - Assieds-toi au moins, ou tu vas encore avoir le hoquet.

 - Oui, Sire.

 Merlin sourit, et s’assit sur la chaise de Gwen, tout en buvant l’eau d’Arthur.

 

 *

 

 Gaïus avait fait son rapport au Roi et à la Reine, et Arthur avait rendu une décision dans une affaire concernant le grief mineur d’un fermier contre son voisin, quand Merlin vit enfin Sam et Dean amenés dans la pièce par Sir Leon. Ils semblaient si différents, vêtus correctement. La silhouette imposante de Sam était encore plus redoutable et la cotte de mailles soulignait la large poitrine de Dean. Sam avait semblé un peu gêné par l’absence de manches, mais Merlin devait admettre qu’en plus de ses longs cheveux, l’ancienne armure de Perceval le rendait plutôt sauvage. Les frères regardèrent à peine Merlin avant de fixer leurs regards sur Arthur.

 - Mon Seigneur, dit Sir Leon pour saluer Arthur, "ces deux hommes prétendent avoir des informations sur la bête.

 Merlin regarda Arthur se redresser sur son siège, évaluant les deux guerriers. Sam et Dean ne semblaient être rien de plus que de simples mercenaires ; et Merlin poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu’ils étaient tous deux d’excellents menteurs, comme ils le lui avaient promis.

 Ils s’inclinèrent, comme Merlin leur avait appris, mais restèrent debout.

 - Parlez, commanda Arthur. "Qui êtes-vous et quelles connaissances avez-vous ?

 Les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard, puis Dean s’avança. Le pouls de Merlin s’accéléra. Des deux frères, Merlin pensait que Sam aurait parlé plus convenablement.

 - Roi Arthur, Reine Guenièvre, dit Dean. "Mon nom est Dean et voici mon jeune frère Sam.

 Merlin n’avait pas posé la question, mais maintenant qu’il savait que Dean était l’aîné, et par conséquent le chef de famille, cela impliquait naturellement qu’il devait parler le premier. Merlin considéra leurs personnalités sous ce nouveau jour ; cela faisait paraître la légende presque incongrue.

 - Sam et moi sommes des mercenaires et des chasseurs. Nous gagnons notre vie en chassant des monstres, comme ceux qui attaquent votre royaume. Nous sommes venus offrir nos services.

 - J’ai les chevaliers de Camelot qui sont les guerriers et les chasseurs les mieux entraînés du pays. Qu’est-ce que vous pourriez bien offrir de plus ? demanda Arthur.

 Merlin essaya de capter le regard de Dean, pour lui signifier que la réponse du Roi n’était que bravade et qu’il serait en fait heureux de l’aide.

 - Nous vous offrons l’expérience, et la connaissance de l’ennemi, dit Sam, derrière Dean. "Nous chassons des créatures de ce genre depuis que nous sommes enfants.

 Arthur acquiesça, réfléchissant.

 - Que savez-vous de la créature qui attaque Camelot ? demanda Gwen, parlant pour la première fois. "L'avez-vous suivi jusqu’ici ?

 - Nous avons entendu parler de morts à Camelot, répondit Dean. "Il semblait... qu’on avait besoin de nous.

 - Savez-vous de quelle bête il s’agit ? Nos propres recherches n’ont rien trouvé qui correspondent aux blessures, déclara Arthur en tournant légèrement la tête vers Merlin.

 - Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Sam. "Nous pouvons aussi la tuer, si vous nous donnez les ressources pour.

 - Et quelles seraient ces ressources ? De l’or ?

 - De la nourriture et un toit, répondit Dean, "pour moi et mon frère jusqu’à ce que le travail soit fait.

 - Vous n’êtes pas intéressés par la récompense ? demanda Gwen avec curiosité.

 - Nous n’avons pas besoin d’argent, répondit Sam en secouant la tête.

 Il y eut un silence pendant qu’Arthur réfléchissait. Merlin savait qu’il était trop désespéré pour refuser ; il y avait eu 10 morts en quelques jours.

 - Très bien, dit Arthur, puis il se tourna vers George, qui assistait les nobles aux doléances ce matin-là. "Préparez une chambre dans le Hall des Chevaliers pour nos invités. Sir Leon, informez les chevaliers que Dean et Sam assisteront au conseil.

 - Oui Mon Seigneur.

 Leon s’inclina et quitta la pièce.

 - Avant que je ne vous libère, dit Arthur en reportant son attention sur Dean et Sam, "vous devez me dire le nom de cette bête que nous chassons.

 - Cela se nomme un loup-garou, votre Majesté, répondit Dean. "Ils dévorent les cœurs de leurs victimes.

 - Je vois, dit Arthur, "mais qu’en est-il des autres ?

 - Les autres ?

 - Les autres victimes, celles qui avaient encore leurs cœurs, expliqua Arthur.

 - Je suis désolé... Sire, dit Sam, et son regard se dirigea rapidement vers Merlin.

 Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait montrer qu’il connaissait les guerriers.

 - Nous ne savions pas qu’il y en avait d’autres. Puis-je demander qu’elles étaient leurs blessures ?

 - Leurs cous ont été mordus comme par une sorte de belette enragée.

 Merlin vit les frères partager un regard.

 - Des vampires, dit Dean. "Sire, vous avez deux monstres différents sur les bras.

 - Splendide, dit sèchement Arthur. "Et savez-vous comment tuer ces... vampires... aussi ?

 - Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Sam.

 - Très bien, vous pouvez vous retirez, dit Arthur avant d’ajouter, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier : "Escortez Sam et Dean dans le Hall des Chevaliers.

 Merlin s’avança.

 - Suivez-moi, messieurs, dit-il.

 Sam et Dean acquiescèrent, saluèrent le Roi et reculèrent maladroitement avant de se retourner pour suivre Merlin.

 

*

 

Alors qu’ils traversaient le château, passaient devant les gardes et d’autres serviteurs, Sam regarda partout, mémorisant le chemin de la grande salle au Hall des Chevaliers, recherchant les sorties et combien de gardes les surveillaient.

 - Quel âge tu donnes à Arthur ? lui demanda Dean. "On dirait qu’il sort à peine de l’adolescence.

 - Dean, le prévint Sam, surveillant Merlin dans son dos. "Réfléchis un peu : tu crois que l’espérance de vie est comment par ici ?

 - Hey, Gaïus est un vieux type... Je veux juste dire... Arthur est un gosse, mec-

 - Arthur est un grand roi, dit Merlin en se retourna, une note d’avertissement dans la voix.

 Sam acquiesça.

 - Ouais, mais sérieusement Merlin, quel âge a-t’il ? Quel âge as-tu ? le pressa Dean.

 - Dean- commença Sam, mais Merlin le coupa.

 - Quel âge aviez-vous quand votre père est mort ? demanda-t’il en retour. "Quel âge avait Sam ? Arthur a été entraîné toute sa vie pour ce rôle, tout comme vous.

 Dean leva les mains.

 - Okay, tu marques un point. Les histoires disent toutes que c’est un type génial. Je l’imaginais plus vieux, c’est tout.

 Merlin se retourna, et les mena dans un long couloir plein de portes.

 - Voici le Hall des Chevaliers, expliqua-t’il. "Votre chambre se trouve entre celles de Sir Leon et de Sir Gauvain.

 Une des portes était entrouverte et Merlin les y mena. Le serviteur qu’Arthur y avait envoyé était là, dirigeant trois autres qui plaçaient un second lit.

 - Bonjour ! salua Merlin. "Merci George.

 George sembla agacé, mais les autres sourirent vivement à Merlin.

 - Si c’est tout... dit George.

 - Oui, merci, répondit Merlin. "Je vais installer nos invités, donc on échange, et tu peux aller assister l’Imbécile Royal jusqu’à ce qu’il ajourne la séance.

 George toisa Merlin et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Les autres serviteurs riaient en secouant la tête.

 - Sam, Dean, dit Merlin, "je vous présente Mary, Peter et Callum. Ils sont assignés au Hall des Chevaliers. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez leur demander.

 Les serviteurs s’inclinèrent ou firent une révérence.

 - Euh, salut, dit Sam.

 - Merci... d’avance je suppose, dit Dean.

 - Avec plaisir, dit Mary en souriant à Dean... qui le lui rendit bien.

 Sam leva les yeux au ciel ; cela ne prenait jamais longtemps à Dean.

 - Merci d’avoir installé le deuxième lit, dit Merlin. "Laissez les draps ; je m’en charge. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

 Les serviteurs sourirent à Merlin avec gratitude et quittèrent la pièce.

 Merlin les suivit pour fermer la porte derrière eux puis s’y appuya, souriant d’un air incertain.

 - Il y a autre chose que tu as oublié de nous dire ?

 Dean était clairement contrarié.

 - Personne ne voit des morts ? Des nuages de fumée noire ? Des chiens invisibles?

 - Euh, non, dit Merlin. "Il y a juste... hum juste les gens aux cœurs manquants et ceux avec les morsures au cou.

 - Okay, donc, loups garous et vampires, dit Sam. "Pas de problème. On n’aura qu’à trouver qui c’est.

 - Quand est votre prochaine pleine lune ? demanda Dean.

 Merlin compta sur ses doigts.

 - Dans 2 jours ?

 - Okay, ça ne nous donne pas tellement de temps pour le loup-garou, et évidemment, si on se concentre là-dessus, ça donnera au vamp le temps d’agrandir la famille...

 Dean se tourna vers Sam :

 - Diviser pour mieux régner ?

 - Il faut qu’on explore le terrain d’abord.

 Ils se tournèrent vers Merlin qui les regardait avec méfiance.

 - Est-ce que quelqu’un est venu voir Gaïus pour de simples morsures ces derniers temps ? Pas mort, mais juste avec une morsure étrange ? demanda Dean.

 - Pas que je sache non, mais je peux demander-

 - Okay, il faut que tu nous emmènes chez les victimes, dit Sam.

 - Je ne peux pas.

 - Et bien, trouve quelqu’un qui puisse, répondit Dean. "Plus on attend, plus on risque d’avoir des pertes.

 - Non, je veux dire que vous devez d’abord aller au conseil avec le Roi et d’autres chevaliers, expliqua Merlin. "Arthur s’attendra à ce que vous travailliez avec les chevaliers.

 - Non, on travaille seul, dit Dean. "Je ne serais pas responsable d’une bande de bleus qui ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire.

 - Ce sont les meilleurs chevaliers du pays ! Ils sont tout à fait capables de prendre soin d’eux-mêmes, dit Merlin, et Sam vit ses yeux s’agrandirent : "Vous... Vous n’utilisez pas la magie pour tuer les monstres n’est-ce pas ?

 - Non, répondit Sam, et Merlin soupira de soulagement. "Écoute, continua-t’il calmement, afin d’atténuer la colère de Dean, "nous parlerons à Arthur. Dean et moi avons chassé ses choses toute notre vie. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons le convaincre de nous laisser faire notre travail, pour que personne d’autre ne soit en danger.

 Merlin avait l’air dubitatif, mais Dean semblait apaisé. Sam commença à s’organiser, se demandant s’ils pourraient errer librement ou s’ils seraient escortés tout le temps qu’ils seraient à Camelot. Peut-être faudra-t’il se faufiler quand personne ne regardera et simplement faire le travail. D’un autre côté, être accompagné de chevaliers rendrait probablement les gens plus disposés à répondre aux questions.

 Il regarda Merlin faire le second lit avec une aisance due à l’expérience. Il dut se rappeler que c’était le légendaire Merlin ; ou au moins une version, qui faisait le lit.

 - Alors, dit Dean, "les chevaliers de Camelot...

 - Oui ? demanda Merlin.

 - Je crois que je connais que Lancelot, dit Dean, et il regarda Sam, lui demandant silencieusement s’il en connaissait d’autres.

 Sam haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’attendait à être invoqué à Camelot ; il aurait fait des recherches. Merlin, cependant, s’était immobilisé.

 - Vous connaissez... dit Merlin, les yeux écarquillés. "Vous connaissez Lancelot ?

 - Ouais, dit Dean en souriant. "Sir Lancelot le Brave. Il est dans le coin ? Est-ce qu’on le verra ?

 - Il est... Il est mort, dit Merlin, la tête penchée vers le lit à moitié fait. "Ce serait mieux si vous ne parliez pas de lui devant les autres.

 - Désolé, s’excusa Sam, car d’après l’expression de son visage, Merlin l’avait visiblement beaucoup aimé.

 - Ouais mec, désolée de l’apprendre, dit Dean. "Comment est-il mort ?

 Merlin déglutit, et Sam eut envie de frapper son frère.

 - Il s’est sacrifié pour sauver le royaume.

 Merlin se concentra sur le lit tout en parlant doucement :

 - Mais ce n’est pas... il est revenu, mais ce n’était pas lui. Lancelot était le seul à savoir pour ma magie, à part Gaïus, mais quand il est revenu, il l’ignorait, et bon... En fait c’était quelque chose qu’on appelle une Ombre. Et il a... fait quelque chose de contraire à sa personnalité et maintenant les gens se souviennent de ça comme si c’était Lancelot, mais je ne peux leur dire que ce n’était pas lui sans m’exposer moi-même.

 - La Reine ?

 Sam devait demander.

 Merlin releva la tête brutalement :

 - Comment est-ce possible que vous sachiez-

 - On te l’a dit, d’où on vient, vous êtes une histoire, expliqua Sam. "Le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers de la table Ronde, Lancelot et Guenièvre, et comment ils... bon, selon qui raconte l’histoire, soit ça détruit le Roi, soit c’est pas loin.

 - Quoi d’autre disent les histoires ? demanda Merlin.

 - Que tu es vieux, répondit Dean. "Longue barbe... un vrai sorcier tu vois ?

 - Et est-ce que les histoires parlent d’Albion ? Est-ce qu’Arthur accomplit son rêve ?

 - Ouais, ouais, je crois, dit Dean. "Je veux dire, c’est une légende non ? Il a dû accomplir quelque chose de bien pour devenir une légende.

 Merlin sourit, et Sam y vit un vrai bonheur, comme si Dean lui avait dit que tous ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Pourtant il y avait de la fatigue dans ce gamin maladroit, qui faisait passer Merlin pour un vieil homme avec une vie épuisante derrière lui.

 - Qu’est-ce que ça dit d’autre ? demanda Dean, se tournant vers Sam. "Je sais que ça parle de la mort d’Arthur ; une femme l’emmène quelque part, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 - Quoi ?

 Le bonheur avait disparu du visage de Merlin.

 - Dean, dit Sam, "je ne crois pas que... Merlin, je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas qu’on devrait te dire ce genre de chose. Toi... Camelot... ce ne sont que des histoires dans notre monde, et ça n’a peut-être rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ici. Regarde, elles ne sont déjà pas exactes parce que tu n’es pas un vieil homme - alors ne t’inquiète pas, okay ? Je suis sûr que ça va aller pour Arthur. Je veux dire, il t’a toi pour surveiller ses arrières, non ?

 - Je suppose que c’est vrai, dit Merlin. "Mais je suis un vieil homme parfois. Quand j’ai besoin de faire de la magie ouvertement, j’utilise un sort de vieillissement pour qu’Arthur ne me reconnaisse pas, et je m’échappe avant qu’il ne m’exécute, et je me retransforme.

 - Comment ça se fait que la magie soit bannie d’ailleurs ? demanda Sam, en espérant que cela empêcherait Merlin de poser plus de questions pour lesquelles Sam et Dean n’étaient pas équipés.

 Dean fronçait les sourcils, et Sam se demanda où les pensées de son frère l’avait mené.

 - Uther, le père d’Arthur, l’a interdit après la mort de la mère d’Arthur, expliqua Merlin, retournant à sa tâche. "Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants, alors il a passé un marché avec une sorcière pour avoir un fils. Seulement, la magie ne peut donner de vie sans en prendre une ; l’équilibre doit être conservé. Cela n’a pas été expliqué à Uther, et quand la mère d’Arthur est morte peu après l’accouchement, Uther a blâmé la magie et il a... et bien il a tué tous les sorciers et les magiciens du pays.

 - Sérieux ? demanda Dean. Mais c’était de sa faute ! Quel épique conn-

 - Mais Uther est mort maintenant, et Arthur a conservé cette loi ? l’interrompit Sam.

 - Et bien oui, tout ce qu’on n’a jamais dit à Arthur c’est que la magie est responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et la seule magie qu’il ait jamais vu a été utilisée pour l’attaquer lui ou son royaume, expliqua Merlin. "Mais Arthur n’est pas son père, et un jour, je sais qu’il changera la loi et acceptera la magie. Je dois juste... m’assurer qu’il vive jusque-là.

 - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas que c’est de la faute de son père ? demanda Dean.

 - Parce que je lui ai déjà dit que c’était un mensonge, grimaça Merlin.

 Sam et Dean le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

 - Je le devais, dit Merlin en appuyant se mots d’un mouvement du bras. "Quand il a entendu la vraie histoire, Arthur a été pris de rage et allait tuer son père. S’il l’avait fait, il n’aurait jamais pu se le pardonner.

 - Sérieusement ? demanda Dean à nouveau. "Son père avait l’air d’un trou du cul. Arthur aurait rendu service à tout le monde.

 - Et auriez-vous tué votre mère ? demanda Dean.

 - Quoi ? répliqua Sam, et Dean se figea derrière lui.

 - Et bien, elle a échangé le destin de son fils contre la vie de son amour, développa Merlin. "Si elle avait vécu, l’auriez-vous tué pour sa trahison ?

 Stupéfait, Sam vit Dean se ruer en avant et attraper la veste de Merlin, le pressant contre le mur.

 - Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien, gronda Dean à la face de Merlin.

 - Dean ! cria Sam, voyant les yeux de Merlin s’élargir de peur.

 - Je m’excuse, mon Seigneur, croassa Merlin. "Je... j’ai clairement eu tort.

 - Laissez-le, commanda soudain une voix à la porte.

 Sam se tourna, chercha instinctivement son arme mais toucha la poignée de son épée empruntée à la place. Le chevalier à la porte continua, avec un léger mouvement de son épée :

 - Vous, ne bougez pas ou vous aurez des problèmes. Et vous, éloignez-vous de Merlin.

 Dean lâcha Merlin comme s’il en avait de toute façon eu l’intention. Il leva les mains.

 - Merlin, dit le chevalier, "est-ce qu’il faut parler de ça au Roi ?

 - Pas si tu veux que je finisse au pilori, Gauvain, répondit Merlin. "J’ai bien peur d’avoir vraiment eu tort. J’ai insulté la mère de cet homme.

 Gauvain leva les sourcils, sans baisser son épée pour autant.

 - Et pourquoi as-tu insulté la mère de cet homme ? demanda-t’il.

 - Crois-moi, ce n’était pas mon intention. C’était simplement un malentendu.

 Merlin se tourna vers Dean, et s’inclina.

 - Je vous demande pardon, Sire, à vous et à votre frère. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je suis sûre que votre mère était une femme très bien qui vous aimait et était aimée en retour.

 - Excuses acceptées, dit Sam.

 Dean restait silencieux.

 - Dean...

 - Ouais, dit Dean. "Et, euh, désolé pour...

 Dean indiqua Merlin et le mur.

 - Très bien, je n’aurais pas aimé partir du mauvais pied, et j’ai entendu qu’on allait travailler ensemble.

 Gauvain sourit et rengaina son épée.

 - Je suis venu vous chercher pour le conseil. On sera un peu en retard, mais c’est pas grave, on accusera Merlin.

 Sur ce, il avança vers Merlin et mit un bras sur ses épaules, le tira vers lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux de son autre main.

 - Hey ! s’exclama Merlin en se tortillant, mais son rire étouffa son indignation.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Alors, vous deux vous êtes nobles ? demanda Gauvain alors qu’ils traversaient les couloirs, marchant à deux de front, Merlin et Sam en tête.

\- Nan, dit Dean, "juste des... euh, mercenaires.

\- Vous êtes d’où ? Vous parlez d’une manière que j’ai jamais entendue, et j’ai parcouru toutes les terres d’Albion.

\- Oh, on a voyagé partout en grandissant.

\- Oui, mais-

\- Et vous alors ? interrompit Dean. Vous êtes né à Camelot ?

\- Non, quelque part ailleurs.

\- Alors, comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici?

\- J’ai rencontré Merlin dans une bagarre de taverne, dit Gauvain en souriant largement.

Il cogna affectueusement l’épaule de Merlin, interrompant sa conversation avec Sam sur la façon dont Merlin organisait les réunions.

\- J’ai accidentellement sauvé le royal cul d’Arthur - et une chose en amenant une autre je me suis retrouvé à jurer allégeance à Arthur et Camelot et à prendre d’assaut un château. Qu’est-ce que je ferais pas pour Merlin... Avant de le rencontrer, j’avais juré que je ne servirais jamais de roi jusqu’à ma mort.

\- Tais-toi, dit Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu adores être un chevalier et tu l’as fait pour Arthur, pas pour moi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Gauvain en faisant un clin d’œil.

A leur approche, les gardes ouvrirent les portes massives en bas de l’escalier. Dean essaya d’empêcher sa mâchoire de s’ouvrir lorsqu’ils rentrèrent dans la pièce pour trouver Arthur et les chevaliers de Camelot assis autour d’une gigantesque table ronde. Dean surprit le regard de Sam et sut qu’il était aussi excité que lui.

\- Pas trop tôt, dit Arthur. "Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous pour que nous puissions commencer.

Il y avait trois sièges vides à la table, et Dean retint à peine un sourire lorsqu’il comprit que lui et Sam allaient s’asseoir à la Table Ronde avec le Roi Arthur.

\- Je suis désolé, Sire, dit Gauvain. "Notre retard incombe totalement à Merlin, évidemment.

\- Evidemment, soupira Arthur, et il leva les yeux vers Merlin.

Dean eut besoin d’un moment pour réaliser pourquoi Merlin était allé se placer derrière Arthur plutôt que de demander un siège. Dean se rappela que ce Merlin était un serviteur, et pas le respecté conseiller du Roi, et apparemment les serviteurs n’avaient pas de chaise.

\- Chevaliers, voici les mercenaires qui ont offert leurs services, les frères Dean et Sam.

Arthur les désigna en les présentant.

\- Ils prétendent avoir chassé des centaines de créatures telles que celles de Camelot. Ils logeront dans le Hall des Chevaliers jusqu’à ce que les monstres soient tués. Je m’attends à ce que vous les accueilliez d’une manière qui fasse honneur aux chevaliers de Camelot. Dean, Sam, je vous en prie, dites-nous ce que vous savez des créatures qui sévissent dans mon royaume.

\- Et bien, il- commença Dean.

\- Lève-toi, lui siffla Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Dean lui lança un regard noir mais se leva, et le Roi s’assit.

\- Bien... recommença Dean. "Il y a deux types de créatures qui tuent vos citoyens. L’une est un loup-garou. Les loups-garous ont forme humaine le jour, mais les nuits les plus proches de la pleine lune, ils se changent en un monstre qui ressemble à un loup et qui dévore le cœur de ceux qu’il tue. La deuxième créature est un vampire. Ils ressemblent aux humains aussi, mais ils ont une deuxième rangée de dents qui leur sortent des gencives. Ils se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes, souvent en les mordant au cou. Ils n’aiment pas le soleil, donc ils sont plus actifs la nuit.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de telles créatures, remarqua Arthur.

\- Ils ne sont-, commença Sam, mais il s’arrêta pour se lever, et continua : "Ils ne sont pas de ce monde, mon Seigneur.

\- Alors comment sont-ils venus ici ? demanda le Roi.

\- Hum, dit Dean, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de regarder Merlin, "ils ont été invoqués par magie.

\- Morgane ? demanda Arthur, et Dean vit les chevaliers se tendre.

\- Pourqu- commença Dean, mais Sam lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : ‘regarde Merlin, abruti’.

Merlin regardait Dean avec de grands yeux et secouait très lentement la tête.

\- Euh, non votre Majesté, dit Dean, se tenant à l’histoire que Merlin leur avait préparé. "C’était un autre sorcier. On l’a tué, mais malheureusement seulement après qu’il ait invoqué les monstres.

\- Morgane peut quand même être impliquée, déclara Arthur, et il s’adressa à un chevalier plus âgé de l’autre côté de la table : "Sir Glyn, je veux savoir si quiconque a entendu parler des agissements de Morgane récemment. Menez une patrouille dans les villages environnants et renseignez-vous discrètement ; ne portez pas les couleurs de Camelot. Faites votre rapport à Sir Leon en rentrant.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Sir Glyn.

\- Alors, Dean, Sam, comment trouvons et tuons-nous ces bêtes ? demanda Arthur.

\- Sam et moi devons interroger les gens dans la zone où les meurtres ont eu lieu, dit Dean. "Les créatures initiales devraient être facile à trouver, puisqu’ils seront nouveaux en ville. Ça nous aiderait si on pouvait avoir un plan de là où les victimes ont été trouvées. Ce sera plus compliqué si elles ont déjà commencé à se multiplier, mais Sam et moi avons déjà géré ce genre de situation. Une fois qu’on les aura trouvés-

\- Que voulez-vous dire par ‘multiplier’ ? Ils ne peuvent certainement pas se reproduire aussi vite, interrompit Arthur.

\- Hum, ce n’est pas comme ça-, commença Sam, et Dean dû se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire au rougissement de Sam.

\- Ils se multiplient en transformant les gens en monstres, expliqua Dean. "Quiconque se fait mordre par un loup-garou en devient un. Pour les vampires, si vous buvez du sang de vampire, vous devenez un vampire.

\- Qui ferait une telle chose ? demanda Arthur, dégoûté.

\- Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui l’ait fait volontairement, dit Dean. "Les vampires sont anormalement forts et puissants. Si un vamp décide de vous transformer, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire pour l’en empêcher.

\- Je vois, dit Arthur.

\- Donc, plus vite on sort et on les trouve, mieux c’est, finit Dean.

\- Oh, et on aura besoin d’argent, ajouta Sam.

Arthur fronça les sourcils :

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit avoir seulement besoin de nourriture et d’un toit, dit-il froidement. "Avez-vous changé d’avis ?

\- Non ! se déroba Sam. "Pas, euh, pas de l’argent... hum pour... euh acheter des choses...

\- On a besoin d’armes en argent, dit Dean. "Les épées fonctionnent contre les vampires. Pour un vamp, vous avez juste à lui couper la tête, mais un loup-garou ne peut être tué que si vous lui tirez- euh si vous lui transpercez le cœur avec de l’argent. D’habitude on utilise des euh... arbalètes avec des carreaux à bout argenté. Mais on n’en a euh, on n’en a pas... maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, contesta Arthur. "Vous dites que vous avez déjà chassé ces créatures, vous dites que vous êtes venus à Camelot précisément pour nous aider, et pourtant vous n’avez pas les armes nécessaires à cela ?

\- Euh, nous, hum... bégaya Dean, avant de regarder Sam qui haussa les épaules. "C’est gênant... euh, en fait, c’est plutôt embarrassant...

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit soudainement Merlin, "des bandits ? Dans la forêt d’Ascetir ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sam, jouant le jeu brillamment.

\- Vous avez mentionné être passé par là quand je vous ai montré votre chambre. Et personne n’aime admettre avoir été battu par des bandits.

\- Hey, on n’a pas été battu ! répliqua Dean. "Ferme-la, toi.

\- Messieurs, s’il vous plaît, dit Arthur. "Merlin, ne dit rien sauf si on te le demande.

\- Désolé mon Seigneur, dit Merlin, sans sembler désolé pour autant puisqu’il masquait un sourire.

\- Ils ont volé nos provisions pendant notre sommeil, mon Seigneur, improvisa Sam. "On prévoyait de les retrouver et de récupérer nos affaires, mais on a entendu parler des monstres à Camelot, et nous avons pensé qu’il fallait venir ici immédiatement. Nous espérons seulement que vous pourrez nous fournir les armes nécessaires. Nous les rendrons une fois que les monstres seront morts et vos citoyens en paix. Vous avez notre parole.

\- Très bien, dit Arthur. "Sir Perceval, demandez à l’orfèvre de nous fabriquer des carreaux avec des pointes en argent.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam :

\- Est-ce que des dagues en argent tueraient aussi les créatures ?

\- Il faudrait être dangereusement proche pour les poignarder en plein cœur, mais oui.

\- Très bien, à partir de maintenant, tous les chevaliers possédant une dague en argent devront les porter en permanence.

\- Bien Sire, entendit-on de plusieurs directions, tandis que d’autres chevaliers acquiesçaient.

\- Et Sir Leon, je vous prie, informez Sam et Dean des endroits où ont été trouvé les corps.

\- Parfait, dit Dean. "Bien, si c’est tout, Sam et moi allons commencer à poser des questions et on verra si on peut trouver quelques monstres sur lesquels tirer.

\- Vous n’êtes excusés que quand je dis que vous l'êtes, intima Arthur. "Je suis le Roi.

\- C’est vrai, dit Dean. "C’est vrai, bien sûr, désolé... d’habitude on n’a pas de... euh, on n’a pas vraiment l’habitude des... Rois.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes comme Gauvain et Merlin réunis, marmonna Arthur.

Il s’arrêta puis reprit d’une voix plus ferme :

\- Je ne permettrais pas que vous interrogiez mes citoyens sans supervision. Je ne vous connais pas ; nous avons déjà eu des chasseurs de sorciers escrocs, et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver de nouveau.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Sire, lança Dean, "Sam et moi avons l’habitude de travailler de notre côté. Si nous allons en ville avec tout un tas de mecs en capes rouges, les monstres vont se planquer et ça sera carrément plus difficile de les trouver.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dean, rétorqua Arthur, "je ne suis pas idiot. Sire Gauvain et Merlin vous accompagneront, et ils ne porteront pas de cape rouge. Et je ne sais pas ce qu’est un ‘mec’, mais si vous insultez mes chevaliers, je vous rappellerais que vous êtes actuellement à la merci de cette assemblée, et non moi à la vôtre.

\- Nous nous excusons, Sire, dit rapidement Sam. "Nous ne voulions pas vous manquer de respect. Nous serons heureux d’avoir Merlin et Sir Gauvain pour nous aider.

\- Mec c’est pas une insulte, ajouta son frère.

\- Ta gueule Dean, siffla Sam, "avant que tu remettes les pieds dans le plat.

\- Mais c’est pas une insulte, marmonna Dean, regardant autour de la table. "Je vous respecte vraiment, les mecs... Je veux dire, messieurs ; je vous respecte messieurs.

Merlin et Sam se prirent la tête dans les mains, désespérés, mais Gauvain souriait franchement à Dean. Il supposa alors que tout irait bien entre eux.

*

Merlin poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’on changea de sujet. Il fut décidé qu’Arthur retrouverait les frères et les chevaliers après le souper, pour connaître les résultats de leurs recherches et décider s’il fallait chasser les créatures cette nuit-là ou si plus de recherches seraient nécessaires.

Cela signifiait que Merlin passerait l’après-midi dans la ville basse avec Sam, Dean et Gauvain. Il avait déjà écrit le discours d’Arthur pour la réunion de l’après-midi avec la Guilde des Tisserands, et le Roi n’aurait pas besoin de lui. Il avait prévu d’utiliser cet après-midi pour faire la lessive et polir l’armure du roi, mais cela devrait attendre.

S’ils allaient effectivement chasser ce soir-là, Arthur insisterait pour se précipiter vers le danger ; ce qui signifiait que Merlin devrait accompagner les chevaliers pour assurer la sécurité du Roi. Il était évident qu’un monstre qui pouvait transmettre sa malédiction d’une simple morsure était trop dangereux pour qu’Arthur l’affronte seul. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser à la Bête Glapissante et à quel point Arthur s’était approché de la mort.

A la fin du conseil, Arthur fit un signe à Gauvain et Merlin pour qu’ils restent, tandis qu’Elyan proposait à Sam et Dean de leur montrer le réfectoire où ils pourraient aller manger avec de commencer leurs investigations en ville.

\- Votre discours pour la Guilde des Tisserands est sur votre bureau, mon Seigneur, dit Merlin. "Il est court, et vous devriez facilement le mémoriser avant le déjeuner. Je peux demander à George de vous assister si vous voulez, mais la rencontre ne devrait pas être compliquée ; ils sont principalement préoccupés par les routes commerciales depuis Mercia et comment elles affecteront les prix du marché ici à Camelot. Vous devrez juste leur assurer qu-

\- Oui, Merlin, merci, je suis sûr que tout est dit dans le discours comme d’habitude, interrompit Arthur. "Pas besoin de m’infliger George. Je peux supporter une réunion seul.

\- Oui, bien sûr Sire, répondit Merlin.

\- Il y a plus important que la Guilde des Tisserands : ces deux mercenaires, continua Arthur. "Je veux que toi et Gauvain gardiez un œil sur eux. Assurez-vous qu’ils sont qui ils disent. Je n’accepterais pas d’autre chasseur de sorciers qui torture et tue mon peuple sous de fausses accusations, ou ne supporterais un autre espion de Morgane entre ces murs.

\- Bien Sire, répondit Gauvain avec un signe de tête.

\- Bien mon seigneur, acquiesça Merlin. "Mais j’ai déjà passé un peu de temps avec eux, et je vous assure que je n’ai aucune raison de douter d’eux. Ils ne sont réellement là que pour aider, et je pense qu’ils ont déjà prouvé être très bien informés.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, ils doivent encore gagner ma confiance, déclara Arthur. "Et comme je ne peux pas les accompagner moi-même dans la ville basse, je vous fais confiance pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles. Compris ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Merlin.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, dit Arthur en faisant un geste vers la porte.

Gauvain partit, mais Merlin ne bougea pas.

\- Merlin ? demanda Arthur, levant les sourcils.

\- Je suis censé servir votre repas, Arthur.

\- Oh, dit Arthur, "non, tu devrais rejoindre Gauvain et nos invités. Clarissa pourra s’occuper de mon repas, elle a été très bien ce matin quand tu étais en retard.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et reprit:

\- Assurez-vous simplement de mettre votre chemise bleue avant de voir les Tisserands.

\- La chemise bleue ? râla Arthur. "Mais je déteste cette chemise ! Pourquoi dois-je porter cette horreur ?

\- Parce que c’est la Guilde des Tisserands, et ils l’ont faite spécialement pour vous, Arthur, lança Merlin. "Nous ne voulons pas que les tisserands vous trouvent ingrat, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, admit Arthur avec une moue boudeuse.

*

\- Vous savez, dit Elyan alors qu’ils prenaient leurs plats des mains d’une femme à l’air sévère, "vous deux, vous me faites un peu penser à ces frères dans les histoires.

\- Les histoires ? demanda Sam, d’un ton innocent un peu forcé.

\- Oui, vous devez les connaître ; les deux frères qui combattent les mauvais esprits et dont le dévouement l’un à l’autre surmonte toutes les épreuves. C’est un classique !

Dean toussa :

\- Désolé, euh, j’ai dû avaler de travers.

\- Je suppose que beaucoup de gens vous le disent, continua Elyan en haussant les épaules, alors qu’ils trouvaient une table vide dans le réfectoire.

\- Euh, parfois, répondit Sam.

D’un côté, il avait vraiment envie d’en savoir plus sur ces histoires, mais si quiconque suspectait leur vraie origine, c’était la tête de Merlin qui serait en jeu. Il changea de sujet, juste pour être sûr.

\- Alors, vous aimez être un chevalier de Camelot ?

\- Évidemment, dit Elyan. "Ça me tient à l’écart des problèmes, enfin c’est ce que dit Gwen.

\- La Reine ? demanda Dean. "C’est une amie à vous ?

\- C’est ma sœur.

Elyan sourit.

\- J’ai toujours su que je ne ferais pas le poids face à elle, mais hey, Arthur n’est pas mon type de toute façon, ajouta-t’il en riant.

\- Dans ce cas... répondit Sam en souriant.

Gauvain arriva alors à leur table, se jetant sur son bol de ragoût avec fracas.

\- Nous devons partir après déjeuner, annonça-t’il. "Il faut juste qu’on attende que Merlin finisse d’assister son Altesse Royale.

Sam hocha la tête, notant le ton sarcastique que Gauvain avait utilisé pour le titre d’Arthur.

\- Ou pas, dit Elyan, en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

Les trois autres se penchèrent et virent Merlin saluer quelques chevaliers en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Et bien, c’est un spectacle rare, nota Gauvain.

Ils regardèrent Merlin ramasser un petit pain et se diriger vers là où la cuisinière préparait le ragoût.

\- Oy ! Va-t’en toi ! C’est pour les chevaliers ! s’écria-t'elle en tapant sur la main de Merlin avec sa louche, et il fit tomber sur la table le bol vide qu’il tenait.

Merlin se renfrogna, mais la plupart des chevaliers riaient.

\- Mais Arthur a dit-

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, et remets ce pain à sa place ! renchérit la cuisinière, levant à nouveau sa louche.

Merlin s’éloigna prestement.

\- J’en veux pas de votre ragoût dégoûtant de toute façon, répliqua Merlin.

Gauvain pouffa et secoua la tête.

\- Merlin ! l’appela-t’il. "La Princesse a jugé bon de te libérer de tes devoirs ?

Merlin sourit et s’assit sur le banc à côté de Gauvain.

\- Pour l’instant, dit-il. "Mais il faudra que je fasse quelque chose de gentil pour Clarissa pour me rattraper. C’est la femme de chambre de Gwen, pas d’Arthur, et elle m’a aussi couvert quand j’étais en retard pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Ce n’est pas vraiment juste envers elle, mais Arthur voulait être sûr qu’on ne soit pas retardé pour aller dans la ville basse. Du coup, une fois que vous aurez fini de manger, on pourra y aller.

Merlin prit une bouchée de son pain, toisant la cuisinière avec un regard mauvais.

\- Elle ne t’aime pas trop, on dirait, dit Dean.

\- C’est un troll, marmonna Merlin.

\- Et bien, je suis d’accord avec toi, dit Gauvain, en laissant tomber sa cuillère dans son ragoût. "Je ne peux même pas finir cette cochonnerie.

Sam fronça les sourcils ; peut-être était-il affamé, mais il ne trouvait pas que le ragoût soit si mauvais. Fade et un peu trop salé peut-être, mais quand même pas immangeable. Dean avait déjà fini le sien.

\- Vraiment pas bon aujourd’hui c’est ça ? demanda Merlin.

\- Tu me crois pas ?

Gauvain poussa son bol devant Merlin.

\- Goûte.

Merlin prit une cuillerée et testa :

\- Beurk, ouais, c’est horrible.

\- Je te l’avais dit, dit Gauvain. "Bon les gars, je vous retrouve aux portes. Je dois me changer et enlever cette cape pour être plus discret.

Il fit un clin d’œil à Dean.

Dès que Gauvain fut parti, Elyan se lança dans une histoire drôle à propos de l’incapacité de Gauvain à payer son ardoise à la taverne un soir, et Sam se retrouva à rire pour le reste du repas. Lorsqu’ils se levèrent de table, il remarqua que Merlin n’avait laissé aucune trace de ragoût dans le bol de Gauvain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Au moment où les frères allaient partir avec Merlin et Gauvain, Sir Leon leur présenta une carte grossière de Camelot et des endroits où avaient été trouvées les victimes.

\- Hum, je n’ai pas remarqué de modèle, nota Merlin en ouvrant la carte sur la table.

\- Les victimes du loup-garou sont toutes proches du centre de la ville, indiqua Dean en montrant le parchemin. "Mais le vamp tue dans plutôt dans la périphérie. On devra couvrir beaucoup de terrain pour parler aux gens cet après-midi.

Interroger les citadins de Camelot se révéla être une expérience différente même d’une petite ville de chez eux. Les gens vivaient serrés les uns contre les autres dans des rangées de maisons délabrées, et ils connaissaient tous les détails de la vie de leurs voisins. Il n’y avait pas de télé, pas besoin d’aller loin pour aller travailler, pas de grande pelouse séparant les fenêtres de la rue. Sam dût admettre que sans Merlin et Gauvain, Dean et lui auraient été regardés avec suspicion et auraient appris peu de choses. Merlin et Gauvain, cependant, semblaient capables de charmer n’importe qui pour entrer dans les maisons, et d’entrer dans les bonnes grâces de tous.

Merlin expliquait à voix basse que le Roi était inquiet pour les gens de la ville basse, et aurait vraiment voulu venir lui-même leur parler, mais son emploi du temps chargé ne le permettait pas et c’était pour cela que Merlin était là, pour observer et lui rapporter ses conclusions. Après une telle explication, les quatre hommes se retrouvaient devant leur 900ème coupe d’eau ou de mauvais vin, posant des questions tandis que le propriétaire se réjouissait qu’Arthur soit un roi si gentil et sérieux.

Sam se demanda à quel point ce que Merlin disait était vrai. Il était impossible de dire où le vrai Arthur s’arrêtait et où le mythe commençait. Il était clairement adoré par ses citoyens, mais Sam se demanda si Arthur aurait vraiment préféré venir en ville lui-même. Pour commencer, il y avait l’odeur. Sam grimaçait de temps en temps, en dépit de ses bonnes intentions. Dean surprit l’air dégoûté de Sam, mais il rit et dit quelque chose à propos de l’authenticité. Sam aurait préféré l’eau courante et de meilleures normes d’hygiène à l’authenticité.

Ils finirent par récolter une foule d’informations inutiles tout au long de l’après-midi : le fabricant de balais buvait plus, sa fille Helena sortait avec un mauvais garçon, Thomas du verger aimait bien Clarissa qui venait tout juste d’avoir un travail au château. Mais non, ils n’avaient vu personne dehors tard la nuit.

Sam remarqua une chose : si les gens pensaient que leurs questions sous-entendaient qu’ils recherchaient quelque chose de magique, ils refusaient, terrifiés, de répondre. Merlin était en général celui qui se jetait à l’eau et rassurait la personne, lui disant qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre, ni de la magie, ni des chevaliers. S’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose de certain, c’était que les gens étaient convaincus qu’être associé de près ou de loin avec la magie les condamnait à mort.

Cependant, ils réussirent tout de même à trouver quelques pistes.

\- On dirait qu’il faut qu’on aille voir la fille du boulanger, annonça Dean en quittant la maison de la couturière.

Apparemment, Lilian, la fille du boulanger, avait été attaquée par un homme trois nuits auparavant, mais il s’était enfui lorsqu’elle avait hurlé et attiré l’attention des gardes de nuit.

\- Et je suis prêt à parier que notre vamp rôde à la taverne. Il reste à trouver son nid, continua Dean.

\- Mais si la fille du boulanger est transformée, répondit Sam, "ça veut dire qu’on a au moins deux loups-garous sur les bras, et peut-être plus, selon si elle mord aussi ou si elle tue simplement. Il faut qu’on agisse vite, Dean. Le nombre de morts ne va qu’augmenter.

\- Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? soupira Dean. "Okay, donc, il vaut mieux chasser des loups-garous inconnus de nuit. Les vamps le jour. Merlin et toi, allez parler à la fille du boulanger, et trouvez où le loup l’a attaqué. Gauvain et moi on ira à la taverne, poser des questions et voir si quelqu’un a remarqué quelque chose.

Sam vit Gauvain et Merlin échanger un regard qui se conclut par un hochement de tête de Merlin.

\- C’est bon ? demanda Sam.

\- Oui, allons-y, dit Merlin. "Je dois rentrer au château bientôt.

\- Les gens ont vraiment peur de la magie ici, lui dit Sam en marchant.

\- Parlez à voix basse, répondit Merlin.

\- Désolé, c’est juste que... Je veux dire, je comprends, ça peut être vraiment mauvais dans les mauvaises mains, mais même la magie blanch-

Merlin lança un regard dur à Sam.

\- Euh... je veux dire, même la bonne sorte... c’est comme s’ils pensaient être pendus juste pour avoir salué quelqu’un qui utilise... ça.

\- Ils l’auraient été sous le règne d’Uther, soupira Merlin. "Quiconque hébergeait ou nourrissait un sorcier connu était considéré complice de ses crimes.

\- Mais s’il n’y avait pas de crime ? demanda Sam. "S’ils l’utilisaient juste pour... je sais pas... tuer des monstres... ou soigner des lapins...

Merlin rit :

\- Soigner des lapins ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Sam, embarrassé. "C’est juste... Je veux dire, Dean et moi, on tue des sorcières tout le temps.

Il grimaça quand Merlin s’arrêta de marcher et le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés. Sam se hâta de continuer :

\- Mais on ne tue que les sorcières qui tuent des gens, et on utilise...

Sam baissa la voix :

\- ... des sorts, parfois, pour trouver des démons ou tuer des créatures qu’on ne peut pas tuer autrement.... Je dis juste que ce n’est pas entièrement mauvais. Il n’y a pas de distinction ?

L’expression de Merlin était redevenue agréable.

\- Arthur n’a pas vu beaucoup de la bonne sorte, dit Merlin. "C’était particulièrement mauvais sous le règne d’Uther. Il y avait beaucoup de colère à cause de ses crimes ; pour les purges, pour tous les morts. La seule magie qu’Arthur a vu était utilisée à la cour pour le tuer lui ou son père par vengeance. C’est comme ça que je suis devenu son valet, d’ailleurs. Je l’ai sauvé d’une de ces attaques.

\- Mais ils n’ont fait que lui donner raison ! Si les seuls magiciens qu’Arthur a rencontré étaient là pour le tuer, évidemment que ça a renforcé son idée que toute la magie est mauvaise, réfléchit Sam. "Il ne peut pas se faire une vraie idée si c’est le seul côté qu’il voit.

\- Exactement, répondit Merlin. "Tant que la magie est prohibée, Arthur ne verra jamais le bien que ça peut faire parce que ceux qui utilisent la magie pour faire le bien sont assez sages pour rester cachés.

\- Et s’il ne peut pas voir le bien, il ne risque pas de la rendre légale. C’est le serpent qui se mange la queue.

\- C’est quoi ? demanda Merlin.

\- Euh, ce que je veux dire... Tu dois le dire à Arthur-

\- Non, dit Merlin. "Je ne peux pas le protéger s’il me tue.

\- Mais s’il savait-

\- Non, l’interrompit encore Merlin. "Non, je dois en être sûr. Il y a trop de choses en jeu et je ne peux pas... Écoutez, ce n’est pas juste à propos de ma vie. C’est à propos d’Albion et du monde qu’Arthur est destiné à créer. C’est trop important pour miser là-dessus, Sam.

Merlin s’arrêta de marcher.

\- Nous y sommes.

Sam interrogea Merlin du regard et réalisa qu’ils se tenaient devant une maison qui sentait le pain frais.

Ils parlèrent avec le boulanger, puis avec sa fille Lilian qui se reposait à l’étage, apparemment suite à plusieurs nuits sans sommeil. Elle affirma qu’un homme l’avait attrapé par derrière alors qu’elle rentrait du puits un soir. Elle pensait qu’il avait tenté de l’embrasser dans le cou, mais il l’avait mordu quand elle avait résisté et crié. Il s’était enfui dès que le garde le plus proche était arrivé.

Sam demanda à voir la morsure, toujours rouge sur les bords, mais étonnamment bien guérie. Il lui demanda comment elle dormait. Elle affirma bien dormir, même si son père leur avait dit le contraire.

\- Votre père dit qu’il s’est réveillé et vous a trouvé à faire la lessive à l’aube, dit Sam, et il dût admettre que Lilian réprimait plutôt bien la panique dans son regard.

\- Je... Je me suis levé tôt et j’ai vu que j’avais tâché mes draps. Je voulais les laver avant que la tâche ne s’incruste, dit-elle en regardant le mur.

\- Tâché avec quoi ? demanda Sam.

\- C’est une affaire de femme, dit Lilian, mortifiée.

Sam jeta un coup d’œil vers Merlin, et le vit tout aussi embarrassé.

\- C’est vrai, pardon, dit Sam. "Merci de votre aide.

*

Ce fut une des rares fois où Dean n’eut pas besoin de soudoyer un barman pour avoir des informations. Gauvain et le tenancier s’entendaient très bien. En quelques minutes, sans même se rendre compte qu’il était interrogé, l’homme parlait à Gauvain des nouveaux-venus dans sa taverne ses deux dernières semaines.

\- Il y a quelques 15 jours, dit le tenancier, "cette fille vient tout seule. Courageuse comme une lionne, et en beaux habits aussi. Elle a charmé des hommes en un rien de temps, ils lui payaient des bières, et elle les boit ! Elle pourrait vous mettre au défi.

\- Et bien, je suis désolé d’avoir raté ça, rigola Gauvain avec le tenancier. "Elle est revenue depuis ?

\- Ouep, revenue le lendemain avec un jeune homme à son bras. Un garçon timide, le gars du vieux Bran. Tu as connu Bran ? Un brave homme, que son âme repose en paix. L’avait la terre près du bois de Darkling, expliqua le tenancier. "Pauvre garçon, ceci dit, semblait pas qu’il voulait être dans une taverne. Trop bruyant pour lui, je crois. Il tremblait à chaque bruit comme si ça le perçait d’un pieu. Je me suis dit qu’il n’était là que parce qu’elle le voulait, et avec une fille pareille, c’est avec elle ou pas du tout. Elle est revenue depuis, de temps en temps.

\- Seule ? demanda Dean, et pour calmer toute suspicion, il sourit et ajouta : "Ou le garçon a vraiment réussi à garder une fille comme ça ?

Le tenancier secoua la tête :

\- J’pense pas que ce soit le genre de fille qui veuille être gardée, si vous voyez c’que je veux dire.

\- Je crois pas, non, dit Dean, hésitant.

Le tenancier se tortilla de gêne et jeta un œil à Gauvain qui sembla comprendre.

\- Elle arrive seule mais ne part jamais seule ? devina-t’il.

Le tenancier acquiesça.

\- Ah, dit Dean.

\- Et le garçon n’est jamais passé la chercher ? demanda Gauvain.

Le tenancier secoua la tête :

\- L’est probablement chez lui, à lécher ses plaies.

Dean en doutait. Elle jouait la comédie classique des vamps. Elle attirait les hommes alcoolisés en dehors du bar vers un endroit isolé, et son compagnon nouvellement transformé arrivait pour un repas facile. Dean suspecta qu’un nouveau coup d’œil à la carte de Leon placerait la taverne pas loin des crimes des vampires.

Gauvain et le tenancier bavardèrent encore un peu, échangeant des blagues salaces qui firent rire Dean, avant que l’homme ne dût retourner s’occuper d’autres clients.

\- Tant qu’on est ici, j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait discuter un peu, dit Gauvain, se tournant vers Dean en souriant.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda Dean, observant son compagnon qui, Dean en était sûr, avait reluqué des femmes toute la journée, pas des hommes ; mais ça ne serait pas la première fois...

\- Merlin, répondit Gauvain, perdant le sourire. "J’ai peut-être juré allégeance à Arthur et Camelot, mais bien avant ça, j’ai juré allégeance à Merlin, qu’il le sache ou pas. Maintenant, je sais qu’un malentendu, ça arrive, mais ne doutez pas que je vous détruirais si jamais vous touchez à un cheveu de Merlin.

\- Compris, acquiesça Dean.

Gauvain sourit.

\- C’est bien... ajouta Dean. "Merlin a de la chance d’avoir un ami comme vous.

Gauvain secoua la tête, comme s’il voulait en débattre, mais il but seulement une gorgée de bière.

\- Non, vraiment, répéta Dean. "Je me demande simplement... Vous dites que votre allégeance va à Merlin, mais vous avez officiellement juré fidélité à Arthur. Alors, il se passe quoi si Arthur est celui qui fait du mal à Merlin ?

Gauvain le regarda comme s’il était fou.

\- Arthur ne ferait jamais de mal à Merlin, dit-il. "Je veux dire, oui, Arthur lui file une taloche de temps en temps, mais c’est juste... comme ça.

\- Mais, et si... persista Dean. "Et si Arthur ordonnait que Merlin soit exécuté, quelle loyauté choisiriez-vous ?

Gauvain fronça les sourcils :

\- Jamais il ne...

\- Hypothétiquement ; faites-moi plaisir.

\- Je...

Gauvain s’arrêta, et sembla réellement angoissé à cette idée.

\- Ce serait Merlin, dit-il, presque dans un murmure. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre avec moi-même autrement.

\- Bien, dit Dean. Bonne réponse.

\- Je n’aurais jamais à choisir, déclara fermement Gauvain.

\- Espérons, acquiesça Dean.

Gauvain fronça de nouveau les sourcils :

\- On dirait que vous savez quelque chose que j’ignore.

Dean secoua la tête :

\- Je connais à peine le Roi, et je n’ai rencontré Merlin que ce matin.

\- Alors pourquoi ces questions ? demanda Gauvain, agacé.

\- Cet après-midi je me suis dit que Merlin aurait peut-être besoin de quelqu’un pour le soutenir. Appelez ça une intuition.

Dean haussa les épaules et finit sa bière.

\- Bon, je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure mais j’ai faim ; rentrons et allons voir ce que Sammy et Merlin ont trouvé.

Gauvain acquiesça et vida sa coupe, puis posa des pièces sur le bar. Il regarda Dean, et Dean réalisa qu’on s’attendait à ce qu’il paye... avec de l’argent qu’il n’avait pas. Non seulement ça, mais leur départ imminent avait attiré l’attention du tenancier qui s’approchait.

Dean fit au tenancier son plus charmant sourire :

\- Envoyez la facture au Roi, dit-il fermement.

Le tenancier leva un sourcil, mais acquiesça :

\- C’est votre tête.

Gauvain riait et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous, mon ami, annonça-t’il, "mais j’aime votre style.

*

Une fois qu’ils eurent quitté la maison du boulanger, Sam soupira. Merlin savait ce qu’il pensait, et il savait qu’il avait raison, mais une partie de lui refusait encore de l’accepter.

\- Peut-être que c’était juste... vous savez... dit-il doucement.

\- Non, dit Sam. "Une fille se fait mordre, se réveille deux jours plus tard avec du sang partout... ce n’était pas le sien, et elle le sait.

\- C’est toujours comme ça ? demanda Merlin, les guidant vers le château.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est toujours comme ça ?

\- Vos vies, dit Merlin avec un geste de la main. "Je veux dire, quand je l’imaginais, les monstres et les mauvais esprits étaient...

\- Pas des adolescentes qui ne savent même pas qu’elles sont des monstres ? demanda Sam.

\- Exactement, répondit Merlin, et soudain il ne put s’empêcher de penser à ces cheveux foncés, à la lumière des bougies, et à la nourriture glissée dans cette réserve oubliée du château.

\- C’est pas toujours comme ça, dit Sam. "Mais le plus souvent… ouais, c’est ça. Et toi ? Tu n’es vraiment jamais tombé sur quelque chose comme ça de toutes tes aventures avec Arthur ?

\- Il y a eu une fille, une fois, dit Merlin. "Comme Lilian, seulement... seulement elle savait. Elle était maudite. La nuit elle se transformait en bastet.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Sam.

\- Une grande panthère noire avec des ailes, sourit Merlin. "Elle était belle même comme ça. Seulement, elle tuait des gens. Arthur... on allait s’enfuir ensemble, vivre près d’un lac...

\- Toi et Arthur ?

\- Non, pouffa Merlin, "moi et Freya.

\- Oh, dit Sam. "Et Arthur l’a tué ?

\- Oui, répondit Merlin doucement.

\- Il y a eu un loup-garou une fois, dit Sam. "Elle s’appelait Madison. J’ai cru avoir trouvé un remède pour elle, et pendant un temps on a même cru que ça avait marché... mais non. Il n’y a pas de remède.

\- Est-ce que Dean l’a tué ? questionna Merlin, se demandant à quel point Sam et lui étaient semblables.

\- Non, je l’ai fait, répondit Sam.

Merlin déglutit, essayant de s’imaginer prenant la vie de Freya lui-même ; il n’y arriva pas. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de penser aux grands yeux de Morgane quand elle avait réalisé qu’il l’avait empoisonné, qu’il l’avait trahie. Merlin secoua la tête pour se sortir cette image du crâne. C’était la seule solution, il le savait.

\- Vous pouvez attendre Gauvain et Dean dans le Hall des Chevaliers, dit Merlin lorsqu’ils franchirent les portes du château et entrèrent dans la cour intérieure. "Je dois assister Arthur. Réussirez-vous à retrouver votre chemin ?

\- Je pense, dit Sam, puis il sourit : "Merci de ton aide, Merlin.

Merlin hocha la tête, peu habitué à être remercié, et définitivement pas habitué à être remercié par un guerrier censé n’exister que dans les histoires. 


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin croisa Clarissa dans les cuisines. Il la remercia de l’avoir couvert au déjeuner, et offrit de la remplacer le soir même. Ce n’était que justice. Elle commença par protester, mais ce ne fut pas difficile de la convaincre de lui laisser ses corvées.

Arthur demanda à Merlin comment s’était passé l’après-midi pendant le souper, pendant qu’il restait debout avec le pichet de vin. Merlin ne put que lui rapporter les soupçons de transformation de la fille du boulanger. Il ne savait pas quelles informations Dean et Gauvain avaient pu récupérer à la taverne.

\- Et que penses-tu de Sam et Dean ? lui demanda Arthur.

Merlin lança à Gwen un regard signifiant qu’il était désolé de monopoliser la conversation, le repas du soir étant généralement un moment où Arthur et Gwen pouvaient discuter.

\- Je pense que ce sont des hommes biens et de grands guerriers, répondit Merlin, et il ajouta : "gentils et réfléchis, mais pas le genre qu’on peut prendre à la légère.

\- Seraient-ils meilleurs que mes chevaliers en combat ?

\- Je ne sais pas Arthur, je ne les ai pas vus se battre, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu’ils en soient capables.

De là, la conversation reprit normalement entre le Roi et la Reine. Une fois le repas terminé, Merlin aida Arthur à se sortir de la chemise honnie pour retourner à son armure adorée. Puis il débarrassa les assiettes vides et laissa Arthur souhaiter une bonne nuit à Gwen en privé.

Après avoir jeté les assiettes dans l’évier, Merlin eut le temps de voler du pain et un reste de pilon de la cuisine. Puis il se dépêcha de se rendre à l’armurerie.

*

Pendant le dîner dans le Hall des Chevaliers, Sam et Dean furent officiellement présentés à Perceval, qui complimenta Sam sur son armure avant de froncer les sourcils, confus. Sam le remercia et changea rapidement de sujet, lui demandant comment il était arrivé à Camelot.

Perceval sourit avec mélancolie. Il expliqua comment il avait d’abord rencontré Lancelot, qui disait beaucoup de bien de Camelot et des amis qu’il s’était fait là-bas. Puis Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval et un chevalier plus silencieux, dont Sam se souvient qu’Arthur le nommait Leon, parlèrent à Sam et Dean de l’armée immortelle de Morgane. L’histoire était plutôt extraordinaire, dût admettre Sam.

Il observait la camaraderie autour de la table. Perceval et Gauvain attiraient l’attention avec leurs fanfaronnades bon-enfant, causant clairement l’admiration de plusieurs chevaliers plus jeunes ; un autre groupe discutait sérieusement et à voix basse. Leon, le chevalier qui les avait escortés au conseil le matin même, disait que tous n’assisteraient pas à la réunion du soir avec Arthur.

\- Tout le monde est égal à la Table Ronde, expliquait-il, "mais une armée ne fonctionne pas si chaque soldat est un commandant. Arthur a choisi quelques-uns d’entre nous pour diriger. Nous rendons compte à Arthur et les autres chevaliers à nous.

Leon, Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval, Dean et Sam furent convoqués à l’armurerie. Arthur portait une cotte de maille, et malgré son visage encore jeune, son aura de commandant était tangible. Sam se redressa et prêta attention, comme les autres chevaliers. Le Roi regardait autour de la pièce comme s’il avait perdu quelque chose, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna et sortit la tête par la porte, puis mugit un sonore ‘MERLIN !’ qui résonna dans les couloirs.

Sam jeta un coup d’œil aux chevaliers et les vit tous sourire, amusés.

Arthur soupira et se retourna vers les autres, en secouant la tête.

\- Leon ? demanda Arthur.

\- Pas encore de nouvelles de Sir Glyn, Sire, répondit-il.

Arthur acquiesça, puis :

\- Perceval ?

\- L’orfèvre nous a fait un bon nombre de carreaux. Il vous fait aussi présent de cette dague en argent.

Perceval plaça une simple mais élégante dague sur la table devant Arthur. Dean s’avança et fit un discret "hum" d’approbation.

\- Il souhaite simplement que nous essayions de récupérer les carreaux pour qu’il puisse les refondre, finit Perceval. "Sinon, il demande une compensation.

Arthur hocha la tête, et soudain pencha la tête comme s’il écoutait quelque chose.

\- Mon- commença Leon, mais Arthur le coupa de sa main levée.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sam entendit des bruits de pas courant vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin se précipitait dans la pièce.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard !

\- Et où étais-tu ? soupira Arthur.

\- Fallait que j’aille aux toilettes, sourit Merlin en haussant les épaules. "Est-ce que Sam et Dean vous ont déjà raconté l’après-midi ?

\- Ils allaient le faire, répondit Arthur en les regardant.

Sam réalisa que c’était le signal pour qu’il parle et il donna un petit coup dans le dos de Dean.

\- Bien, commença Dean. "Le loup-garou initial est un mâle. Sa dernière frappe a eu lieu près du puits, et on dirait qu’il a transformé la fille du boulanger. En revanche, les vampires rôdent autour de la taverne. La fille entre, attire un pauvre type dehors avec plein de belles promesses et un deuxième vampire arrive pour le tuer... enfin, j’espère que c’est pour le tuer d’ailleurs. Bon, c’est mieux de chasser les loups-garous de nuit pour qu’on puisse trouver le premier et confirmer la transformation de la fille du boulanger. Mais pour les vamps, c’est mieux que les prendre le jour. Le problème c’est qu’ils vont probablement tuer encore cette nuit, donc il faut qu’on soit là pour les en empêcher.

\- Bien, dit Arthur. Deux petits groupes, un au puits et un à la taverne. Leon, je veux que-

\- Wow, attendez, dit Dean. "Non.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda Arthur posément.

\- Ce que mon frère veut dire... mon Seigneur, dit Sam, "c’est que lui et moi sommes bien mieux entraînés pour affronter cette menace. Il serait préférable que vous nous laissiez nous en occupez.

\- Hors de question, répondit Arthur. "Et si vous m’interrompez encore, vous ne serez pas impliqués du tout.

\- Hey, attendez, dit Dean, avant que Sam n’ait pu l’en empêcher.

\- Voudriez-vous que je laisse deux étrangers tuer un citoyen de Camelot et simplement croire qu’ils sont d’honnêtes hommes ? demanda Arthur, incrédule.

\- Ce n’est pas-, commença Dean.

\- Bien sûr que non, Sire, l’interrompit Sam. "Mais il sera beaucoup plus difficile pour nous de faire notre travail si nous devons nous occuper de protéger des civils-

\- Les chevaliers de Camelot sont les meilleurs du pays, gronda Arthur.

Derrière lui, Merlin faisait des gestes frénétiques signifiant ‘taisez-vous’.

\- Très bien, dit Dean. "Faites comme vous voulez. Est-ce qu’on peut au moins se mettre d’accord sur le fait que ces groupes devront être très petits ? Je parle de deux-trois hommes, en comptant Sam et moi.

\- J’irai au puits avec Leon et Sam, annonça Arthur, reportant son attention sur la pièce. "Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Dean surveilleront la taverne. Ceux avec moi auront besoin de carreaux d’arbalète en argent et de dagues, ceux avec Gauvain pourront compter sur leurs épées.

\- Bien Sire.

Les chevaliers commencèrent à se préparer.

\- Merlin, dit Arthur, et il prit la dague sur la table et la lui tendit. "Cette nuit, je préfèrerais que tu sois armé.

Sam ne vit pas la réponse de Merlin, Perceval et Leon lui tendaient une arbalète et 5 carreaux d’argent.

\- Prenez ça, dit Gauvain et lui tendant sa dague d’argent.

\- Bon sang, on devrait gérer ça tout seul, marmonna Dean. "Hum, on dirait que tu es en charge de la sécurité du Roi, Sammy, alors... bonne chance ?

\- Merlin vient avec nous, dit Sam. "Je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Ça va avec Gauvain ?

\- Ouais, c’est un type bien, dit Dean.

\- Parfait. On se voit dans quelques heures. Bonne chance avec les vamps.

*

Les deux groupes marchèrent ensemble jusqu’aux limites de la ville basse. Alors qu’ils se séparaient, Merlin vit Sam et Dean échanger un signe de tête. Il se demanda si c’était une erreur de les séparer ; mais les frères n’avaient pas l’air inquiet et cela rassura quelque peu Merlin.

Le plan était de se diriger vers la boulangerie, avec l’idée que Lilian puisse les mener à celui qui l’avait changé.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr qu’elle est devenue une de ces créatures ? demanda Arthur, pendant qu’ils marchaient.

\- On a déjà vu ça, faites-moi confiance, dit Sam. "Elle a été attaqué il y a deux nuits, ce matin elle se réveille couverte de sang ; elle est transformée.

\- Mais elle prétend que c’était son propre sang, pressa Arthur.

Sam lança un regard à Merlin, mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Il était évident qu’il avait raconté toute l’après-midi à Arthur pendant le souper. Sam n’en attendait pas moins.

\- Elle a menti, continua-t’il. "Ce n’est pas quelque chose que vous voudriez avouer aux hommes du Roi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose, admit Arthur, "mais je ne la condamnerai pas à mort sans preuve.

\- Je comprends, mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement allez voir un loup-garou et lui demander-

A ce moment précis, ils tournèrent à un coin de rue et arrivèrent en vue de la boulangerie. Dans la lueur froide de la lune, ils virent une silhouette voûtée en chemise de nuit se diriger lentement vers le puits. Sam repoussa immédiatement Arthur dans l’ombre du bâtiment derrière eux. Sam était entièrement concentré sur Lilian et ne vit pas le regard féroce qu’Arthur lui lança, contrairement à Merlin.

Sam prit l’arbalète sur son épaule et prépara un carreau, en hochant la tête à Leon qui fit de même.  
\- Faites attention à l’autre, murmura Sam vers Leon et Merlin. "Les loups-garous transforment souvent les gens pour qui ils ont un intérêt. Il y a des chances qu’il soit de nouveau attiré vers elle et-

Sam s’arrêta lorsqu’il réalisa, en même temps que Merlin, qu’Arthur n’était plus derrière eux. Il s’était avancé dans la rue pendant que Sam parlait.

\- Putain !

Sam leva son arbalète, mais Arthur se tenait entre lui et la fille.

\- Stop ! Identifiez-vous !

Arthur sortit son épée alors qu’il approchait de la silhouette voûtée.

Cela parut se passer au ralenti. Sam jeta l’arbalète et se jeta en avant juste quand Lilian tournait son visage inhumain vers Arthur, avec un grondement tout aussi inhumain. Elle se mit soudainement en mouvement. Elle était trop rapide et Merlin se rendit compte qu’Arthur ne pourrait pas lever son épée à temps.

Avant que le loup-garou ne touche Arthur, Sam attrapa le Roi par la capuche et le jeta au sol, se laissant entraîner par la vitesse et le poids du loup-garou. Sam et le monstre roulèrent dans la rue. Les bruits sourds de la créature furent soudain ponctués par un cri de douleur de Sam. Merlin vit les bras de Sam se tendre, alors qu’il se trouvait sur le dos sous le monstre, ses mains autour du cou de la bête pour empêcher ses dents de se refermer sur sa peau nue.

Leon lâcha son arbalète inutile et allait s’élancer dans la bataille. Arthur aussi se relevait, sa propre dague sortie. La seule pensée de Merlin était de garder Arthur éloigné de ces dents. Réfléchissant rapidement, il vit une lourde enseigne en bois accrochée près d’Arthur, et, avec une pincée de magie et un coup de vent, l’enseigne tomba entre Arthur et la mêlée. Merlin ne réalisa que quand elle tombait qu’elle était trop proche d’Arthur. Il le poussa en arrière, mais stoppa aussi la tentative de Leon d’aller aider Sam, puisqu’Arthur lui tomba dessus.

\- Non ! cria Merlin.

Il chercha la dague à sa taille et se précipita en avant. Avant qu’il n’ait atteint Sam, un puissant hurlement sortit du petit corps de Lilian alors qu’elle se cambrait en arrière. La lumière de la lune se réfléchissait sur la dague qui transperçait son torse. Sam repoussa le corps désormais mou en prenant de profondes respirations.

Merlin regarda Arthur, qui fixait le corps de Lilian, maintenant d’apparence trompeusement humaine. Leon se précipita et offrit sa main à Sam, qui se remettait sur ses pieds.

\- Allez-vous bien, Arthur ? demanda doucement Merlin.

\- Je vais bien, dit Arthur, fixant l’enseigne, puis la chaîne qui la tenait. "Tu as vu ça ?

\- Un coup de vent, dit Merlin. "La chaîne devait être rouillée.

Espérant détourner l’attention d’Arthur, Merlin se tourna vers Sam. Du sang coulait le long de son bras.

\- Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Laissez-moi-

\- Tout va bien, elle a juste griffé- BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Sam sauta vers Arthur, le repoussant sur le côté de nouveau et attrapant le second loup-garou à mi- saut.

\- Merlin ! Donne-moi ta dague ! cria Leon, en se ruant vers l’enchevêtrement de monstre et d’homme.

Merlin lança la dague vers la main tendue de Leon, un brin de magie assurant qu’il avait visé juste pour que la garde atterrisse en toute sécurité sur la paume de Leon.

\- Tenez-le ! Tenez-le ! cria Leon, et il planta la lame en argent dans le dos de la créature.

Sam s’éloigna brusquement du claquement mortel de ses dents.

Le cœur de Merlin battait dans le silence soudain.

\- Un peu d’aide, s’il vous plaît ? dit Sam, luttant contre le poids de la créature morte qui le clouait au sol. Leon l’aida à bouger le corps. Le loup-garou, qui ressemblait maintenant à un homme, avait des étranges habits.

\- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie, dit Arthur, dès que Sam fut debout.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû avoir à le faire, répondit Sam avec colère.

Les yeux de Leon s’agrandirent et Arthur sembla interloqué. Le cœur de Merlin accéléra pour une toute autre raison. Sam était terrifiant, en colère, couvert de sang et soudain il n’était plus qu’un homme de légende qui se dressait au-dessus d’eux plein d’une fureur justifiée.

\- C’est exactement pour ça qu’on travaille seul, pour que des idiots comme vous ne se fassent pas tuer !

\- Je pardonnerais vos paroles parce que j’ai une dette envers vous, dit Arthur calmement, sa mâchoire tendue, "mais vous me parlerez avec respect.

Merlin se demanda comment Arthur pouvait garder son calme ; peut-être que c’était simplement dû à son ignorance de qui était réellement Sam. Merlin pensa cependant que même s’il n’avait pas connu la vraie identité de Sam, il aurait été tout autant intimidé.

\- Je vous parlerais avec respect quand vous l’aurez mérité !

\- Je suis le Roi !

\- Grand bien vous en fasse si vous êtes mort ! gronda Sam. "Ou transformé en loup-garou! Quelle partie de ‘une morsure’ vous n’avez pas compris, Arthur ?! Il n’aurait fallu qu’une morsure, et vous seriez une malédiction pour votre propre peuple, c’est ça que vous voulez ? Alors quand je vous dis de rester en arrière, vous RESTEZ EN ARRIÈRE ! En quand je dis que quelqu’un est un loup-garou, vous me FAITES CONFIANCE. Vous voulez que je vous traite avec respect ? Vous... c’est pas vrai...

Sam serra les poings et respira profondément au lieu de finir sa phrase. Merlin le regarda avec méfiance. Sam était le plus féroce des guerriers, plus dangereux que son frère, si les histoires disaient vrai. Le dragon l’avait averti de ne pas mettre les frères en colère.

Leon se tendit, posa la main sur la garde de son épée, attendant l’ordre de son Roi. Arthur fixait Sam, abasourdi.

\- Je pensais que votre frère avait dit qu’il fallait boire le sang du monstre pour devenir- commença Arthur.

\- Ça c’est les vampires, le coupa Sam, parlant lentement avec les dents serrés. "Ceux-là sont des loups-garous. Ça ne prend qu’une morsure et il n’y a pas de remède. Vous comprenez ?

Arthur acquiesça, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient maintenant le bras ensanglanté de Sam.

\- C’est des égratignures, dit Sam, ayant suivi le regard du Roi.

\- Je vous emmène voir Gaïus, offrit Merlin, en essayant de désamorcer la situation.

Sam le regarda, confus. Merlin pointa le sang sur le bras de Sam.

\- Pour, euh... soigner vos blessures mon Seigneur.

Merlin ne pouvait s’empêcher de baisser les yeux avec déférence.

\- Oui, très bien, dit Sam, avant de prendre une grande respiration et de se tourner vers Arthur : "Je suis désolé de m’être mis en colère, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir la mort du Roi sur la conscience.

\- Il n’a pas tort Arthur-, commença Merlin.

\- Merci, Merlin, le coupa Arthur en le regardant férocement.

Merlin grimaça, réalisant à quel point l’ego d’Arthur avait été blessé cette nuit-là. Arthur se retourna vers Sam.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement qui a causé votre blessure ce soir. Merlin, emmène Sam à Gaïus et veille à ce que ses blessures soient soignées, et fais en sorte que Gauvain me rende compte immédiatement à son retour.

S’étant suffisamment humilié, Arthur repris son ton impérieux :

\- Et Merlin, tu as tes corvées à effectuer, tu te relâches dernièrement et j’y mettrais fin. Leon, faites retirer ces corps de la rue.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, dit Leon, mais il continua à fixer Sam.

\- Allez-y, aboya Arthur.

Leon tressaillit et partit. Tandis qu’ils rentraient au château, Merlin ôta son foulard et le tendit à Sam, pour panser ses blessures. Alors même que le tissu s’assombrissait de sang, Sam marchait à grandes enjambées vers le château, la tête haute et le dos droit. Merlin suivait un pas derrière, et Arthur plus loin encore. Merlin savait qu’il avait besoin d’un moment pour se refaire une dignité.

\- Merlin, dit Sam, "trouve moi une armure avec des foutues manches, veux-tu ?

\- Oui mon Seigneur, grimaça Merlin.

*

Tout en marchant vers la taverne, ils décidèrent que Perceval et Elyan surveilleraient l’intérieur de la taverne, tandis que Gauvain et Dean patienteraient dehors. Ils attendraient que la vampire choisisse sa victime du jour et la suivraient à distance en espérant qu’elle les mène à son compagnon.

Ils n’attendaient pas depuis longtemps lorsqu’ils entendirent un hurlement distant à travers la nuit. Gauvain tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit, inquiet, mais Dean sourit.

\- Beau travail Sammy.

Gauvain se retourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

\- Hurlement de mort, déclara Dean.

Ils reprirent silencieusement la surveillance de la taverne.

\- J’ai une question, dit Gauvain au bout de quelques minutes. "Si ces créatures ne sont pas de ce monde, comment en savez-vous autant sur elles ?

\- Les livres, dit Dean, parce que c’était la réponse que Merlin leur avait donné quand ils lui avaient demandé comment il en savait autant sur eux.

\- Mais nous n’en avons trouvé aucune mention.

\- Oui, dit Dean en haussant les épaules, "et bien je suppose qu’on a d’autres livres.

Devant le regard accusateur de Gauvain, Dean ajouta :

\- Écoutez, je sais pas quoi vous dire, la vie est étrange et pleine de mystères.

Dean garda son regard fixé sur la taverne, bien qu’il sente le regard perplexe de Gauvain le transpercer.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de personne à lire, dit enfin Gauvain.

\- Et bien, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, marmonna Dean, juste au moment où la porte de la taverne s’ouvrit.

Une femme vêtue d’une sorte de robe victorienne abîmée apparut. Elle emmenait un vieil homme au nez rouge.

\- Tenez par exemple, cette charmante dame ici, dit Dean, "décririez-vous sa robe comme étant ‘belle’ ? Diriez-vous qu’elle semble charmante ?

\- Sûr, je le ferais, dit Gauvain, redevenant sérieux. "Je pourrais croire que c’est une Dame, sauf que les Dames ne vont pas souvent dans les tavernes, ni ne sortent aux bras de paysans.

\- C’est ça, dit Dean, "et c’est parce que ce n’est pas une Dame du tout, mais une monstruosité suceuse de sang qui s’apprête à se faire un repas de ce paysan. Allons-y.

En voyant Elyan et Perceval sortir de la taverne, Dean indiqua de la tête la direction que le vampire avait prise. Ils l’observèrent se pencher vers l’homme, cajoleuse ; avant de le tirer dans une allée. Dean indiqua par geste à Perceval et Elyan de faire le tour, pendant que Gauvain et lui prendraient le chemin le plus court.

Alors qu’ils approchaient de l’entrée de la ruelle, ils entendirent la femme pouffer de rire. L’homme la pressait contre le mur. Dean scruta l’ombre à la recherche de son partenaire, mais ne vit aucun signe de lui.

La femme inversa brusquement sa position avec celle de sa victime et l’homme grogna quand il percuta le mur. Puis elle mit sa main sur son menton, et poussa sa tête sur le côté.

\- Putain, murmura Dean.

Perceval et Elyan apparurent à l’autre bout de l’allée quand la femme planta ses crocs dans le cou de sa proie.

Dean se précipita en avant. L’entendant, la vampire s’arrêta de se nourrir et se retourna vers lui. Dean tira son épée, et lui coupa la tête d’un seul coup. Le corps s’effondra, tombant presque contre le pauvre ivrogne terrifié. Il avait la main pressée contre son cou et fixait Dean avec terreur.

Les Chevaliers entourèrent Dean qui restait alerte, au cas où le partenaire fraichement transformé apparaîtrait, mais la seule chose qu’on entendait était les pleurnicheries de la victime paniquée.

\- Hey, tu devais savoir que c’était trop beau pour être vrai, mon vieux, dit Dean en poussant la main de l’homme pour examiner la morsure. "Ça va aller. Rentre chez toi, va te coucher. Fais comme si c’était un cauchemar, compris ?

L’homme acquiesça, passa devant le corps et s’enfuit.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu’ils étaient deux ? dit Gauvain.

\- C’est le cas, répondit Dean en rengainant son épée. "Apparemment ils ne chassent pas ensemble cette nuit, ceci dit. On va devoir chopper le deuxième demain. Ce sera plus facile de jour, il sera plus lent. Avec un peu de chance il est trop stupide pour quitter la ville.

Perceval enveloppa le corps et la tête de la femme dans sa cape pour les rapporter au roi, en guise de preuve. En approchant des portes du château, ils virent Leon avec deux gardes qui transportaient aussi des corps enveloppés.

\- Vous avez eu les deux, hein, les salua Dean avec un sourire. "Vous avez fait mieux que nous alors, on n’a eu que celui-là.

Dean indiqua de la tête le corps dans les bras de Perceval.

\- Euh, oui, acquiesça Leon, hésitant. "Gauvain, tu dois faire ton rapport au Roi. Perceval...

Leon indiqua les autres gardes d’un geste de la main, et Perceval les suivit pour se débarrasser des corps.

\- Dean, vous trouverez votre frère avec Gaïus.

Dean perdit son sourire.

\- Pourquoi trouverais-je mon frère avec Gaïus ?

Leon sembla se tendre.

\- Je vous assure, ses blessures ne semblent pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Dean grogna et partir à toute vitesse, laissant Elyan, Gauvain et Leon toujours près des portes.

\- Je dois le suivre ? entendit-il Elyan demander.

\- Je pense que c’est plus sage de m’accompagner voir le Roi, répondit Gauvain. "Que s’est-il est passé, Leon ?

\- Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel... commença Leon, mais Dean était désormais trop loin pour entendre.

Il courut le reste du chemin jusqu’à la chambre du médecin se rappelant heureusement le trajet de la veille. Au moment où il arriva, il avait imaginé tous les pires scénarios possibles. Il ouvrit la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, faisant sursauter tous les occupants de la pièce. Sam était assis sur un banc et Gaïus couvrait son bras d’une mixture verte. Du tissu ensanglanté était éparpillé sur le sol, et Merlin déposait des bandages blancs sur la table. Les bras de Sam étaient couverts de marques de griffes, certaines saignaient encore sous l’épaisse couche de pommade que Gaïus étalait.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

*

Merlin revit son évaluation précédente et décida que contrairement à ce que disaient les histoires, Dean était définitivement le frère le plus effrayant.

\- Je vais lui arracher les os ! hurla Dean, une fois que Sam lui eut raconté le combat.

\- S’il vous plaît, non, dit Merlin. "Si vous essayez de tuer Arthur, je devrais vous tuer. Et j’ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire ça.

Et si sa voix sortit comme un pleurnichement enfantin, ce n’était ni l’un ni l’autre ; la nuit avait été longue.

Dean s’arrêta et regarda étrangement Merlin.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’il a voulu dire, Merlin, murmura Sam doucement.

Gaïus lança un regard inquiet à Merlin et continua à bander le bras blessé de Sam.

\- D’accord, ouais, pas de meurtre, acquiesça Dean, montrant ses mains vides à Merlin avant de préciser, catégorique : "Mais j’aurais une discussion avec ce royal idiot. Une sérieuse discussion !

Merlin souffla et Sam soupira.

\- Dean, je l’ai déjà fait et il s’est déjà excusé, dit-il.

\- S’il vous plaît, pouvez-vous laissez tomber, supplia Merlin. "Ça nuirait à sa fierté et il m’assigne toujours plus de tâches quand sa fierté est blessée.

\- Mec, pourquoi est-ce que tu le supportes ? demanda Dean, levant les bras en l’air.

\- C’est mon destin, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, bah dis merde au destin ! répliqua Dean. "Tu n’as pas à supporter ce bordel.

Merlin le dévisagea :

\- On ne peut pas dire merde au destin !

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Dean. "Sammy et moi on le fait tout le temps.

\- Vous- quoi- mais- c’est... c’est différent, bégaya Merlin.

\- En quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- C’est jute une histoire, répondit Merlin.

\- C’est marrant, il me semble que je suis bien réel, dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il soupira. "Écoute, il est tard, on est fatigué. Je ne veux pas me battre, Merlin. Je n’engueulerai pas ton précieux idiot de roi, okay ? Sauf s’il fait quelque chose d’autre de monumentalement stupide.

\- Merci, répondit Merlin, un peu abasourdi.

\- Comment ça s’est passé avec les vamps ? demanda Sam, comme si Dean venait de rentrer du thé avec les monstres.

\- On en a eu un, dit Dean. "Gauvain et moi on sortira demain à midi pour avoir l’autre. Je crois savoir où il se planque.

Merlin écouta Dean et Sam discuter des évènements de la nuit quelques minutes avant de partir. Il devait toujours faire la lessive d’Arthur avant le matin, et tout en parcourant dans sa tête la liste de ses tâches, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas non plus vu le cheval du roi ce jour-là. Avec un peu de chance, les palefreniers avaient pris le relais, mais il y avait de grandes chances qu’Arthur décide de sortir avec Gauvain et Dean le lendemain. 


	6. Chapter 6

Un léger coup sur du bois réveilla Dean, suivi du bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre. Désorienté dans ce nouveau motel, il glissa la main sous l’oreiller pour attraper son arme, mais ne trouva rien. La panique le saisit, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le grognement endormi de Sam :

\- Hey, Merlin.

Et le jour précédent revient à la mémoire de Dean. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s’assit.

\- Bonjour Sam, sourit Merlin.

Il avait dans ses bras un paquet avec du cuir et des vêtements, ainsi qu’un pot.

\- J’ai réussi à vous trouver quelque chose avec des manches. Ce n’est pas une cotte de mailles j’en ai peur, mais c’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé. J’espère que cela sera satisfaisant. Comment vont vos bras ?

Merlin avança jusqu’à Sam, assis en t-shirt sur son lit. C’était étrange de voir quelqu’un qui n’était pas de la famille dans la pièce alors qu’ils n’étaient pas habillés, mais même si Sam semblait un peu gêné, Merlin ne sourcillait pas. Ceci étant dit, il était aussi visiblement l’assistant de Gaïus, et Dean se dit qu'il devait avoir l’habitude de soigner des patients à moitié habillés sous la surveillance du médecin.

\- Ça gratte un peu, dit Sam, bougeant son bras pour le tester. "Un peu endolori. Ça va. J’ai connu pire.

\- Si les histoires sont vraies, je veux bien vous croire, sourit Merlin. "Je vais changer vos bandages tant que je suis là et regarder moi-même si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Euh, okay, dit Sam.

Merlin s’avança immédiatement et commença à découvrir les bras de Sam. Dean envisagea de se retourner et de se rendormir, mais pensa qu’il pourrait plutôt en profiter pour prendre sa douche en premier.

\- Euh, Merlin ? Où est-ce que vous vous lavez ici ?

\- Oh, demandez simplement à un des serviteurs de vous faire couler un bain. On n’est pas loin des cuisines, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long de remplir la baignoire. Donnez-moi un moment et je leur demanderais moi-même et de vous apporter le petit-déjeuner aussi ; je crains que vous n’ayez dormi trop longtemps pour le petit-déjeuner des chevaliers au réfectoire.

Dean n’avait même pas pensé à ce que l’absence d’eau courante signifiait pour se doucher.

\- Euh, peut-être que je ne suis pas si sale, soupira Dean. "Mais ouais, le petit-déjeuner serait bien.

\- J’aimerais bien me laver les cheveux, dit Sam, soufflant de son visage une mèche un peu grasse. "Je suppose que vous n’avez pas de shampooing par ici hein ?

\- Sham-quoi ? demanda Merlin.

\- Euh, du savon ? Pour les cheveux ? tenta Sam.

Merlin le regarda, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je pense savoir ce que vous voulez dire, dit Merlin. Je vous enverrais Mary.

Quand Merlin partit, Sam mit un pantalon et Dean utilisa le pot de chambre. Même les plus nuls des motels à la maison avaient de la plomberie. La pensée qu’un des serviteurs allait vraiment devoir nettoyer ce pot fit grimacer Dean de sympathie.

Il s’arrosa le visage d’eau depuis une bassine sur une commode, se passant la main sur sa barbe d’un jour ; il devra finir par se trouver un rasoir. Merlin revint et commença à répandre rapidement un nouvel onguent sur les plaies de Sam, pendant que Dean s’habillait.

\- Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester longtemps aujourd’hui, dit Merlin. "Clarissa m’a beaucoup remplacé hier et quand je l’ai croisé ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je pense qu’elle s’est épuisé, alors je lui ai dit de prendre sa journée et de se reposer et que je la remplacerai aujourd’hui en remboursement. Seulement, ça veut dire que je dois assister et Gwen, et Arthur. Du coup, au lieu de pouvoir polir l’armure d’Arthur ce matin pendant qu’il lisait ses documents, j’ai dû coiffer les cheveux de Gwen... ce à quoi je suis heureusement devenu pas trop mauvais... mais maintenant je dois trouver un moyen d’à la fois assister Arthur aux doléances et de polir son armure avant midi. Quoi qu’il en soit, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Gauvain et Leon sont dans les chambres d’à côté, et Mary et Callum seront bientôt là avec votre petit-déjeuner et de l’aide pour les cheveux de Sam ; donc vous devriez avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et encore une fois je suis désolé pour-

\- Merlin, le coupa Dean. "Respire.

Merlin rougit.

\- Désolé, dit-il timidement.

Il commença soigneusement à bander de nouveau les bras de Sam. Au coup à la porte, Merlin répondit d’entrer avant que Sam ou Dean n’en aient le temps.

Mary entra, portant un seau d’eau et un petit sac en tissu, et tint la porte à Callum qui portait deux plateaux de nourriture. Ils saluèrent rapidement Sam et Dean.

\- Petits déjeuners, mes Seigneurs, dit Callum.

\- Et quand Merlin aura fini, je peux vous assister avec vos cheveux, mon Seigneur, dit Mary à Sam avec un petit sourire incertain.

Dean vit Sam lui sourire pour la rassurer. Callum salua brièvement encore lorsque Dean le remercia pour la nourriture. Il disparut par la porte, faisant à Mary un sourire étrange.

Il y avait des saucisses, des fruits et du pain sur les plateaux ; pas un mauvais petit-déjeuner.

Merlin finit le dernier bandage de Sam et se redressa.

\- Fini, dit Merlin. "Encore une fois, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez aux serviteurs, ou à un des chevaliers. Gauvain ou Leon viendront vous chercher à midi. Vous devrez chevauchez pour la chasse, Arthur et moi vous rejoindrons.

Dean soupira, ce qui lui valut un regard d’excuse de Merlin, mais qu’Arthur veuille aller avec eux ne fut pas vraiment une surprise.

\- Merci Merlin, dit Sam, et il partit avec les anciens bandages.

\- Je peux laver vos cheveux maintenant si vous voulez, mon Seigneur, sourit Mary.

Elle commença à vider son sac sur la table. Il y avait une tasse cabossée, quelques petites bouteilles et une brosse.

\- Ce serait parfait, sourit Sam, lorgnant le seau d’eau. "Comment est-ce qu’on fait ?

Mary retourna la chaise, au bout de la longue table, en face de Dean, de façon à ce que le dossier soit contre la table. Elle posa le seau sur la table, et demanda à Sam de s’asseoir. Elle tira doucement sa tête en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il la regarde d’en bas avec la tête au-dessus du seau. Elle utilisa la tasse pour prendre de l’eau et la verser soigneusement sur les cheveux de Sam.

Mary déboucha une de ses bouteilles et commença à masser les cheveux de Sam avec de l’huile, tout en bavardant, comme si on était dans un étrange salon de coiffure médiéval, et il n’y avait aucune chance que Dean ne se moque de Sam à ce sujet plus tard. Elle parla surtout du temps, et de comment elle assistait les dames autrefois, mais qu’elle préférait les Chevaliers parce qu’il y avait beaucoup moins de lacets à s’occuper. Sam ne dit que ‘uh huh’ et ‘hmm’ pendant tout le temps que Mary parla, mais cela semblait fonctionner très bien. Dean se retrouva même à faire pareil tout en mangeant.

Une fois qu’elle eut rincé les cheveux de Sam, elle les essuya avec une serviette Elle les frotta pendant tellement longtemps que lorsqu’elle arrêta, les cheveux de Sam pointaient dans tous les sens, ce qui fit rire Dean.

\- Vous pouvez manger pendant que je les brosse pour vous, offrit Mary, en prenant la brosse.

\- Je peux les brosser, dit Sam en rougissant.

\- Oh, ce n’est pas un problème, insista Mary. "Vous avez de tellement beaux cheveux, ce serait un plaisir.

Sam rougit davantage et évita de croiser le regard de Dean, mais il retourna consciencieusement sa chaise devant son plateau et ne dit rien lorsque Mary prit la brosse et commença doucement à travailler sur ses cheveux.

\- J’ai aidé la femme de chambre de Lady Mithrin lorsqu’elle est venue à la cour, expliqua Mary. "Et bien sûr, du temps où Lady Mor-... c’était... il y a des années, lorsque nous avions une Dame à la cour et quand le Roi n’était que Prince et pas encore marié, nous avions plus de Dames en visite ; et même celles qui amenaient leurs propres servantes réclamaient parfois de l’aide supplémentaire. Quand la Reine n’était qu’une servante, parfois elle me demandait de laver les cheveux de sa Dame, pendant qu’elle faisait la couture. Maintenant, bien sûr, la Reine a Clarissa et j’ai assez de travail avec les chevaliers, mais j’ai toujours aimé m’occuper des cheveux des Dames, donc c’était une agréable surprise quand Merlin m’a demandé de vous assister ce matin. Vous avez vraiment de très beaux cheveux.

\- Attendez, coupa Dean, ses lèvres remontant lentement.

Mary s’arrêta et le regarda.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que ce service n’est généralement demandé que par des Dames ?

\- Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Mary sans ciller. "C’est pour ça que j’étais surprise, mais agréablement. D’habitude les chevaliers plongent juste la tête dans l’eau du bain.

Dean sourit pendant que Sam ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les refermer. Il ne ressentait que de la mortification à mesure qu’il réalisait ce qu’il avait entendu.

\- Et bien, ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils ratent n’est-ce pas ?

Dean fit un clin d’œil.

Mary fredonna son accord.

*

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à explorer le château. Dean voulait en voir le plus possible avant qu’ils ne tuent le dernier vamp l’après-midi et que Merlin les renvoie chez eux. Sam ne lui fit aucune remarque, ce qui signifiait, Dean le savait, qu’il était aussi curieux que lui. Oui, c’était problématique qu’ils aient été invoqués à travers les dimensions contre leur volonté, et Dean espérait que Cas ne flippait pas trop de leur disparition de leur propre univers, mais si on dépassait tout ça... et bien, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait la chance de voir Camelot.

Ils trouvèrent une bibliothèque, dans laquelle Sam aurait vraiment voulu rester, mais apparemment le vieux gardien grognon n’aimait pas que des étrangers touchent à ses livres ; et ils grimpèrent plutôt aux tours et explorèrent les environs. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher en haut d’un rempart surplombant ce qui ne pouvait être que le terrain d’entraînement. Parmi les silhouettes en cotte de maille qui se battaient en duel avec des épées et des masses, et qui tiraient à l’arbalète sur les cibles en bois, Dean reconnut Gauvain, Elyan et Leon. Cela semblait merveilleux.

\- Tu veux aller voir ? sourit Sam.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Dean, et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, essayant de s’y retrouver dans le labyrinthe du château.

Enfin, ils tombèrent sur un couloir qu’ils reconnurent de la nuit dernière, celui qui menait à l’armurerie.

Bien que Dean fût toujours tenté de sortir pour observer de plus près l’entraînement, l’opportunité d’admirer les armes de Camelot était trop belle. Tous les chevaliers s’entraînaient, l’armurerie serait déserte. Dean poussa le bras de Sam et fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Sam haussa les épaules et le suivit.

L’armurerie n’était pas vide cependant. Sir Perceval était assis sur un banc dans un coin, polissant une armure avec un vieux chiffon.

\- Oh, dit Dean, pris au dépourvu et se figeant sur le seuil de telle façon que Sam failli s’écraser sur son dos. "Salut, on-

Perceval mit immédiatement un doigt sur ses lèvres, et regarda un coin de la pièce. Dean suivit son regard et réalisa que Merlin y était profondément endormi. Sa tête était posée sur sa veste pliée, et il était recouvert d’une cape de chevalier.

\- Désolé, murmura Perceval. "Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Non, murmura à son tour Dean, en se rapprochant de Perceval pour que leurs voix ne dérangent pas Merlin. "On explore simplement. Qu’est-ce que, euh... pourquoi il dort ici ?

Dean savait que Merlin avait sa propre chambre. Il l’avait aidé à replacer son lit après que tout le sang ait été nettoyé.

\- Il dormait debout, répondit Perceval. "Donc je lui ai proposé de finir de nettoyer l’armure d’Arthur pendant qu’il se prenait quelques minutes de sommeil.

\- C’est gentil à vous, dit Sam, passant ses doigts sur les dessins complexe gravés sur l’épaule de l’armure.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour lui, dit Perceval, avec un étrange ton triste. "Ça ne semble jamais assez.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sam.

Dean ressentit une vague d’affection pour son frère quand il reconnut son ton. Sam aurait fait un excellent thérapeute dans une autre vie.

\- Avant qu’on arrive à Camelot, Lancelot parlait de lui tout le temps, répondit Perceval. "Il disait que Merlin était un vrai ami, loyal à Arthur, et l’homme le plus courageux qu’il connaissait, mais il disait aussi que Merlin avait besoin d’un ami pour veiller sur lui. Lancelot ne m’a jamais dit pourquoi... mais je le vois maintenant. Merlin ne connaît pas ses propres limites. Il se lance dans le cœur de la bataille désarmé aux côtés d’Arthur, et il se surmène souvent. Quand Lancelot... nous a quittés... je me suis juré de veiller sur Merlin, et Gwen, en sa mémoire. J’ai parfois échoué.

\- Le gosse me semble aller bien, remarqua Dean, avec un autre regard vers le coin où Merlin dormait.

Perceval hocha la tête, et fit un petit sourire à Merlin endormi.

\- Vous veillerez sur lui, quand vous chevaucherez avec le Roi ? interrogea Perceval.

\- Bien sûr, dit Dean. "Ceci dit, vu ce que Sam m’a dit, le Roi a plus de chance de se mettre stupidement en danger que Merlin.

\- Et s’il le fait, Merlin sera juste derrière lui, dit Perceval. "Mais seul Arthur a une épée.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que quelqu’un est désarmé qu’il est sans défense, intervint Sam.

Perceval lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, il y eut des bruits de pas et des voix de plus en plus fortes venant du couloir.

Leon fut le premier dans la salle, les autres chevaliers derrière lui.

\- Terminé ? demanda Leon. "Arthur doit avoir fini avec les doléances maintenant, Merlin doit aller aux cuisines.

\- Terminé, confirma Perceval. "Merci de m’avoir permis de manquer l’entraînement.

Gauvain était déjà dans le coin, à secouer Merlin.

\- Déjà ?!

Le gémissement de Merlin rompit le silence, et bon nombre des chevaliers gloussèrent. Mais l’instant d’après, Merlin se déplaçait comme s’il ne s’était jamais endormi, remettant sa veste abîmée et ramassant l’armure d’Arthur.

\- Merci Perceval, sourit Merlin. "Je t’en dois une.

\- Non, tu ne me dois rien, soupira Perceval, mais Merlin était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte et criait en partant :

\- On se voit après le déjeuner, Leon !

\- Vous auriez dû venir à l’entraînement, dit Gauvain à Dean en souriant, "j’aurais adoré tester vos compétences.

Sam rit :

\- Vous auriez surement gagné. On n’a pas beaucoup de pratique en duel ; nos ennemis sont plutôt du type ‘dents et griffes’.

\- Parle pour toi, dit Dean en cognant Sam. "Je parie que je peux me le faire.

Les autres chevaliers rirent, et Leon se pencha vers Dean :

\- Gauvain est le meilleur bretteur de Camelot, dit-il, et il y eut des hochements de tête avant qu’il n’ajoute : "... à part le roi.

\- Ça reste à prouver, précisa Gauvain.

De là la conversation dévia sur combien un combat pourrait être juste dans la mesure où un combattant avait le devoir de protéger son opposant, puis sur la question de savoir si oui ou non le Roi Arthur battrait Leon à l’arc... et Dean en adora chaque minute.

*

Sam observait silencieusement alors qu’ils suivaient les chevaliers vers le réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Il préférait surveiller Dean ; ils n’étaient à Camelot que depuis un jour et demi, et déjà Dean se faisait des amis parmi les chevaliers. Sam n’avait aucun doute que son frère passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Après le repas, Gauvain et Leon emmenèrent Sam et Dean à l’étable pour prendre des chevaux. Sam ne s’embêta pas à mentir à propos de leur expérience de cavaliers. Il espérait que voyager à pied n’était pas rare. Leon acquiesça et choisit deux chevaux qui seraient faciles pour des débutants, et il dit aux palefreniers de les seller.

Il y eut une petite attente dans la cour jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur sorte du château avec Merlin sur ses talons. Merlin vérifia la selle d’Arthur et attendit que le roi soit monté pour courir vers son cheval et grimper dessus. Arthur sourit vers le château, et Sam vit la Reine debout près des portes. Elle les salua de la main, Arthur lui répondit de la même façon, et Sam vit Merlin lui faire un signe de tête.

\- Allez, Merlin, ordonna Arthur, comme si c’était lui qui les retenait, puis il tourna son cheval et tout le monde suivit.

Heureusement, les chevaux de Sam et Dean semblaient savoir qu’il fallait suivre les autres sans être trop guidés.

Ils chevauchèrent à travers la ville basse puis sur une route bordée de champs. Les chevaux ralentirent alors qu’ils prenaient une fourche vers la forêt. Ils longèrent un verger, et Gauvain tendit la main pour cueillir une pomme sur une branche. Il croqua dedans, Sam l’entendit même par-dessus le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur le sol dur.

\- Ne venez-vous pas de manger ? demanda Arthur depuis l’avant.

\- C’est l’dessert, dit Gauvain avec une seconde bouchée, mais il soupira, et fit avancer son cheval un peu plus. "Très bien. Merlin ?

Quand Merlin regarda en arrière, Gauvain lui lança la pomme :

\- Attrape !

Les mains de Merlin se refermèrent automatiquement et il attrapa la pomme un peu maladroitement. Il sourit, surpris, mais il épousseta la pomme du côté où Gauvain n’avait pas mordu et croqua un morceau. Son sourire se fit malicieux alors que son regard glissait vers Arthur.

\- Oh, ne commence pas toi aussi, marmonna Arthur. "Débarrasse-toi de ça.

\- Il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture, dit Merlin.

\- Depuis le temps, j’aurais dû retenir la leçon de ne pas vous mettre ensemble tous les deux, répondit Arthur.

\- Et bien, vous avez toujours été un peu lent, il n’y a pas de honte à avoir, dit Merlin, avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

Sam sourit. Leon et Gauvain se mordaient les lèvres, mais ce fut Dean qui laissa échapper un rire audible qui fit se raidir Arthur.

\- Merlin, dit Arthur, et il n’y avait plus d’humour cette fois. "Ça suffit.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Merlin, et il jeta la pomme sur le côté de la route. Gauvain la regarda tristement en passant devant.

Les arbres entourant la route s’arrêtèrent et une petite maison apparut. Un homme coiffé d’un grand chapeau attelait un bœuf à une charrette en bois. Sam fut surpris quand Arthur mit son cheval à l’arrêt et le regarda, ainsi que Dean.

\- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Arthur.

\- Sam m’a dit que vous étiez un bon appât, dit Dean, et l’estomac de Sam se serra à son ton. "Donc, le plan est que vous fassiez ce qui vous vient naturellement, et on s’assurera que vous ne soyez pas tué, Votre Altesse.

Sam s’était trop inquiété à propos de l’équitation et avait été trop distrait par les plaisanteries entre Arthur, Gauvain et Merlin qu’il en avait complètement oublié de se préoccuper de Dean, toujours énervé contre d’Arthur à propos de la nuit précédente. Sam essaya de lancer à Arthur un regard d’excuse, mais il était trop occupé à toiser Dean.

\- Très bien, lança Arthur, et il remit sa monture en mouvement.

Merlin suivit, ainsi que les chevaliers.

\- Dean, siffla Sam entre ses dents, mais son frère, avec une série de rapides mouvements de ses mains, lui expliqua son plan en trois secondes, et Sam acquiesça avant de guider son cheval pour rejoindre les autres.

L’homme au chapeau les vit approcher et s’arrêta. Sam voyait de loin à quel point il était nerveux. Il poussa son cheval à accélérer et mit pied à terre juste après Arthur.

\- Sire, salua lentement l’homme, son visage disparaissant complétement dans l’ombre de son chapeau. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

\- Nous traquons une bête, dit Arthur d’un ton autoritaire complètement différent de celui qu’il employait avec Merlin et les chevaliers.

L’homme tripotait ses manchettes. Sam se plaça près de la charrette, et l’homme lui lança un regard bref et anxieux.

\- Nous nous demandions si vous aviez vu quoi que ce soit de suspect, puisque vous vivez près des Bois de Darkling.

\- Non, rien Sire, dit l’homme, la voix tremblante. "C’est calme par ici.

\- Joli chapeau, commenta Sam, détournant soigneusement l’attention de l’homme d’Arthur.

Sam fit un signe de la tête vers la charrette, une grande couverture cachant son chargement :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous transportez là ?

\- Des- des pommes, répondit l’homme, se déplaçant pour empêcher Sam de s’approcher, "pour le marché.

\- N’auriez-vous pas dû les transporter ce matin ? demanda Arthur, et le regard de l’homme se retourna momentanément vers le Roi.

C’était la distraction dont Sam avait besoin.

\- Montrez-nous vos dents ! commanda Sam, tandis qu’en un mouvement il dégainait son épée et l’agitait, menaçant, devant l’homme, pas vraiment assez près pour frapper, mais suffisamment pour que les réflexes de survie de l’homme s’enclenchent.

Il bondit en arrière, une seconde rangée de dents sortant alors qu’il grondait. Sam entendit toutes les épées sortir autour de lui, mais avant que le vampire ne puisse sauter, une lame lui coupa la tête par derrière. Le corps tomba sur le sol et la tête roula sur l’herbe.

Dean se pencha et utilisa la chemise du vampire mort pour nettoyer son épée.

\- Preuve suffisante, votre Majesté ? demanda Dean.

La mâchoire d’Arthur se crispa.

\- Quelqu’un doit s’assurer qu’il n’y en a pas d’autre dans la maison, dit Sam, essayant d’éviter toute discussion entre Dean et Arthur.

Le Roi acquiesça et ses chevaliers encerclèrent et fouillèrent la maison. Dean alla avec eux, mais Sam nota qu’il laissa Arthur prendre la tête.

\- Pensez-vous qu’il s’enfuyait ? demanda Merlin, son regard sur la charrette attelée.

\- Voyons ça, dit Sam, et il tendit la main pour soulever la couverture puis jura : "Merde.

Sous la couverture, il y avait un homme inconscient, du sang séché collé sur son col.

Merlin sauta immédiatement dans le chariot.

\- Merlin !

\- Il est toujours en vie !

Merlin déchira une bande de tissu de la chemise de l’homme et la plaqua sur son cou ensanglanté. A ce moment-là, Arthur et les autres sortirent de la maison.

\- Vérifie ses dents, ordonna Sam, pendant qu’Arthur et les chevaliers accouraient.

\- Quoi ? dit Merlin. "Je dois l’amener à Gaïus-

\- Vérifie ses dents, répéta Sam.

Il grimpa sur la charrette et écarta Merlin de force.

\- Hey ! protesta Merlin, mais Sam mit de force ses doigts dans la bouche de l’homme inconscient et tâta ses gencives.

\- Il est humain, soupira Sam de soulagement.

\- Ce sera un cadavre si vous ne me laissez pas le ramener à Gaïus, dit Merlin, cognant Sam à l’épaule.

\- Merlin, le réprimanda Dean, "on devait être sûr.

\- Pardon mon Seigneur, marmonna Merlin.

\- Il n’y avait personne dans la maison, annonça Arthur, une fois que Sam eut sauté du chariot.

Merlin continuait de parler comme si Arthur n’avait rien dit :

\- Quelqu'un doit avancer et prévenir Gaïus. Cet homme a perdu beaucoup de sang. On va devoir le laisser dans le chariot. Je crains qu’il ne soit trop faible pour être mis sur un cheval.

Sam vit qu’Arthur désigna Leon, qui monta à cheval et repartit rapidement vers Camelot.

\- Merlin, conduis le chariot, Gauvain va rester avec toi et conduira ton cheval, ordonna Arthur.

Ainsi, Dean et Sam se retrouvèrent à chevaucher aux côtés du Roi Arthur pour rentrer au château, puisque le chariot à bœuf était bien plus lent. Dire que le voyage fut bizarre aurait été un euphémisme. Sam ne sut pas vraiment dire qui était le plus en colère, d’Arthur ou de Dean.

\- Pensez-vous que c’était le dernier ? demanda finalement Arthur quand la ville basse fut en vue.

\- Ça devrait, ouais, répondit Dean.

\- Alors vous allez partir, demanda Arthur sèchement.

Il était clair qu’il ne souhaitait rien de plus que leur départ.

\- Nous attendrons un peu, répondit Sam, puisqu’il n’était pas certain du temps qu’il faudrait à Merlin pour les renvoyer. "Juste pour être sûr qu’il n’y a plus d’attaques, et puis vous serez débarrassé de nous, je vous le promets.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Si vous êtes fâché à cause du commentaire sur l’appât, dit Dean, "je ne m’excuserai pas. Vous n’avez pas écouté et ça a valu à mon frère d’être blessé.

\- Dean, soupira Sam.

\- Non, il a raison, dit Arthur en jetant un coup d’œil à Sam. "Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance quand j’aurais dû. Je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance.

\- Les gens le font rarement, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour et mirent pied à terre.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demanda Arthur en se tournant vers eux, pendant que les palefreniers arrivaient en courant pour emmener les chevaux.

Sam essaya de garder une expression calme, bien que son cœur s’accélère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Dean. "On vous a dit-

\- Merlin vous appelle ‘mon Seigneur’, dit Arthur.

\- Ce n’est pas... ce n’est pas comme ça que font les serviteurs ? dit Sam en tenta un sourire.

\- Pas Merlin, répondit le Roi en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? blagua Dean.

Sam eut vraiment envie le frapper.

\- Il agit aussi comme s’il avait peur de vous, continua Arthur comme si Dean n’avait rien dit, "mais Merlin n’a peur de personne, même quand il devrait. C’est un idiot de ce point de vue.

\- Je sais pas quoi vous dire, dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en préparant apparemment d’autres questions.

\- Arthur !

Tous trois se retournèrent à la voix de la Reine. L’expression d’Arthur se changea immédiatement en un sourire rassurant et il monta les escaliers pour y rejoindre sa femme.

\- J’ai croisé Leon qui allait voir Gaïus. Quelqu’un est blessé ? demanda la Reine.

\- Nous avons trouvé une autre victime, encore vivante... commença Arthur.

Dean attrapa le bras de son frère et l’écarta du Roi et de la Reine.

\- Je pense qu’on devrait se faire discret pendant qu’il est distrait, marmonna Dean, et Sam n’aurait pas pu être plus d’accord. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre faute d’avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils y étaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que Dean se plaigne de l’absence de télé et Sam de l’absence d’ordinateur et de wifi, lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Dean ouvrit et trouva Gauvain, Perceval et Leon, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Salut les gars, dit Gauvain. "On s’est rendu compte que nous avions manqué à nos devoirs, puisqu’on ne vous a jamais souhaité la bienvenue d’une façon digne des chevaliers de Camelot. Et cela n’est pas acceptable ; pas lorsque ça a été ordonné par sa Royale Imbécilité.

\- Gauvain, soupira Leon, mais la réprimande fut gâchée par son sourire.

\- Quoi ? dit Gauvain. "C’est comme ça que Merlin l’appelle.

Perceval leva les yeux au ciel, et invita Dean à le suivre. "Venez, nous nous sommes... procuré quelques fûts de la meilleure bière de Camelot, et si on ne se dépêche pas, les écuyers la finiront avant nous.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l’avez pas dit plus tôt, sourit Dean d’un air satisfait.

Ils suivirent les trois chevaliers jusqu’au réfectoire, rempli d’hommes en cottes de maille et capes rouges. Une énorme acclamation retentit lorsque Sam et Dean entrèrent, et Dean sourit de cet accueil.

\- Ne vous emballez pas, rit Leon, "Gauvain leur a dit qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit d’ouvrir les fûts avant votre arrivée.

Dean rit avec lui. Un peu plus tard, pendant que la bière était distribuée, Gauvain sauta sur une table, et leva sa choppe dans leur direction.

\- A Dean et Sam, qui ont débarrassé Camelot des monstres qui l’envahissaient, et qui ont appris l’humilité au Roi Arthur, avec rien de plus que la bonté de leurs cœurs !

\- Aye ! Aye ! reprirent les chevaliers en chœur.

Un écuyer tendit des choppes aux frères pour qu’ils se joignent au toast.

\- Et à tous ceux que nous n’avons pas pu sauver, ajouta sombrement Leon.

\- Aye ! Aye ! firent encore les chevaliers, plus modérément cette fois.

Dean vit Gauvain lancer un regard contrarié à Leon, tout en buvant, puis il leva de nouveau sa choppe.

\- Pour Camelot ! cria-t’il.

\- Pour Camelot !

La salle résonna, la bonne humeur restaurée. Gauvain sourit et sauta de la table avec une grâce naturelle.

Les autres chevaliers étaient impatients d’entendre parler de la chasse, et Dean laissa Gauvain faire, puisqu’il semblait adorer raconter des histoires. Le récit de Gauvain sembla beaucoup plus impressionnant que ça n’avait paru à Dean. Leon raconta ensuite comment Sam s’était battu contre les loups garous seulement avec ses poings et avait sauvé le Roi la nuit précédente. Leon était bien plus diplomate que Gauvain, passant outre la partie où Arthur s’était comporté comme un crétin.

D’autres histoires d’aventures avec le Roi Arthur et les chevaliers suivirent, les chevaliers en rajoutant sur les histoires qu’ils avaient vécues. Certains exagéraient délibérément et visiblement les faits pour faire rire, d’autres insistaient sur la véracité, au grand dam de la foule, qui semblait décourager l’humilité quand il s’agissait de raconter des histoires... bien que les histoires elles-mêmes en faisaient l’éloge.

Il y eut des histoires du temps où le Roi Arthur n’était que le Prince, et que son père dirigeait le royaume. Le ton était décidément différent quand les chevaliers parlaient de l’ancien Roi.

\- Vous vous souvenez d’à quel point Merlin était souvent au pilori à cette époque ? rit un vieux chevalier. "Mes petits adorait ces jours-là. Ma femme les attrapait parfois à voler des bons fruits pour lui jeter, quand ils n’en avaient plus de pourris.

\- Oui, rit Leon. "Il y a eu cette semaine où Arthur semblait craquer pour cette fille, et il arrêtait pas de manquer la patrouille et il disait à Merlin de lui inventer des excuses, sauf que Merlin ne pensait qu’à s’en accuser. On avait tous pris les paris sur ce qui allait se passer en premier, le Roi Uther qui finisse par le virer ou Merlin qui reprend ses esprits et qui démissionne.

\- Ah, dis-moi que tu as parié sur Uther, rit Gauvain. "Parce que si tu as misé sur Merlin qui s’en va, j’ai bien peur de devoir questionner ton intelligence mon ami.

\- Et bien, je le connaissais à peine à cette époque-là, se défendit Leon. "En plus, je suis sûr qu’on s’est tous demandé à un moment ou à un autre pourquoi il restait.

\- Pour l’honneur ! cria un chevalier.

Gauvain éclata de rire, et le chevalier parut confus.

\- Pour l’amour de Camelot, décida Gauvain, mais il fit un clin d’œil.

\- Pour l’amour de Camelot ! reprit l’assemblée en chœur et tout le monde se resservit.

Les conversations reprirent.

Tout en écoutant, Dean se demanda pourquoi Merlin restait réellement. Certes, c’était comme ça que l’histoire se passait et selon Merlin, son destin aussi. Mais Dean ne comprenait pas comment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pouvait rester avec plaisir au pilori pendant une semaine et se faire jeter des fruits pourris. Qu’a pu bien pousser Merlin à consacrer sa vie à quelqu’un qui ne semblait que tolérer sa présence, au mieux, sans même parler d’avoir la moindre idée de l’importance de Merlin pour son propre succès ? Arthur, pour être franc, semblait être un léger connard.

Dean se pencha vers Gauvain, baissant la voix pour ne pas interrompre les conversations des chevaliers :

\- Pourquoi il reste, vraiment ? demanda-t’il. "Je veux dire, Arthur... euh, je veux pas dire de mal ou quoi... mais...

Gauvain sourit et secoua la tête, l’interrompant.

\- Vous êtes partis du mauvais pied, répondit-il. "Vous ne le connaissez pas comme Merlin le connaît, comme on le connaît. Merlin suivrait Arthur au bout du monde, tout le monde le sait, moi le premier ; mais Arthur ferait pareil pour Merlin. Vous ne l’avez pas vu-

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire pourquoi mes chevaliers ont volé de la bière des marchands de Camelot ? retentit une voix dans la pièce.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, où le Roi Arthur se tenait, en colère.

\- Sire !

Leon se leva.

\- Et est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire pourquoi mes chevaliers sont tous en train de boire plutôt que de s’entraîner ? continua Arthur.

Quelques chevaliers se déplaçaient nerveusement sur leurs pieds, l’air effrayé.

\- Et PLUS IMPORTANT, continua Arthur, "est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire pourquoi je n’ai pas été invité?

Lentement les chevaliers sourirent de nouveau.

\- Ne suis-je pas un bon roi ? demanda Arthur, et Dean voyait maintenant les commissures de ses lèvres se relever.

\- Oui mon seigneur ! répondirent les chevaliers.

\- Alors apportez moi de la bière et laissez-moi corriger les mensonges éhontés que Sir Gauvain a pu inventer pour vous.

Arthur sourit. Plus d’un chevalier se rua pour lui apporter à boire, et les rires reprirent dans la salle.

Gauvain et Arthur se lancèrent dans une bataille d’histoires, et Dean vit que c’était avant tout pour divertir ceux qui étaient à portée.

\- Il doit avoir le sens de l’humour, finalement, dit Sam, comme s’il lisait les pensées de son frère.

\- Quand même, dit Dean, "c’est bien que Merlin ait un ami comme Gauvain.

\- Ouais, admit Sam, puis il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de Dean et se pencha pour que personne d’autre n’entende. "Hey, on boit de la bière à Camelot avec les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, chuchota-t’il. "C’est carrément cool, même si Arthur est un abruti.

Dean sourit.

\- Ouais, c’est cool.

\- Vous avez commencé sans moi ! s’exclama Elyan en entrant dans la pièce, une poignée de chevaliers derrière lui. "C’était vraiment si dur d’attendre que je finisse ma patrouille ?

\- Ça l’était effectivement, mon ami, répondit Gauvain.

\- Désolé, s’excusa Perceval, et il apporta de la bière à Elyan. "Je me suis assuré qu’il t’en reste.

\- Comment s’est passé la patrouille ? demanda Arthur. "Quelque chose à déclarer ?

\- Non Sire, répondit Elyan, d’un ton plus professionnel. "Camelot est calme. J’ai croisé Merlin qui allait à la ville basse, et il m’a dit que vous aviez tué la dernière bête ; je suis content de l’apprendre.

\- Tout le mérite en revient à nos invités, répondit Arthur, indiquant Dean et Sam. "Mais dites-moi, pourquoi donc Merlin allait vers la ville basse ? Il est censé aider Gaïus avec le blessé.

\- Il a dit que l’homme se reposait et que Gaïus espérait une guérison totale, rapporta Elyan.

\- Il ne va pas à la taverne n’est-ce pas ? Je vais le mettre au pilori, vraiment, déclara Arthur.

Les chevaliers ricanèrent.

\- Non mon Seigneur, dit Elyan, et il sourit. "Il allait voir la femme de chambre de Gwen, Clarissa. Apparemment elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin et Merlin voulait aller la voir. Je me demande s’il n’a pas un faible pour elle.

Arthur rit :

\- Merlin ? dit-il, comme si cette seule idée était absurde.

Dean devait bien l’admettre, il doutait que Merlin ait du temps pour une copine.

\- Même s’il trouvait une fille, je doute qu’il sache quoi faire avec elle.

Tous les chevaliers rirent.

\- En plus, continua Arthur, "il aurait de la compétition. D’après Gwen, il y a un homme appelé Thomas dont le cœur bat pour Clarissa.

Alors qu’Elyan leva les sourcils, Arthur ajouta :

\- Quoi ? Je n’ai pas le droit aux ragots ? C’est la femme de chambre de ma femme ; et c’est pas comme si Merlin faisait des choses intéressantes.

\- Et bien, il n’aura plus de compétition maintenant, annonça Leon, une ride sur son front.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

\- Thomas est l’homme qu’on a tué cet après-midi, mon Seigneur, répondit Leon.

\- Oh, dit Arthur, et son sourire disparut. "Je vais devoir m’excuser auprès de Clarissa. J’ai à moitié pensé que sa maladie aujourd’hui était une excuse pour le voir.

Dean sentit la présence familière de la terreur dans son estomac, avant même qu’il ne réalise qu’elle était là.

\- Est-ce que Merlin a dit quels symptômes... ou euh, quelle sorte de maladie avait Clarissa ? demanda Sam.

\- Il lui apportait le tonique de Gaïus contre les maux de têtes, dit Elyan en haussant les épaules. "Apparemment quand il l’a vu ce matin il devait chuchoter pour ne pas la faire souffrir ; il était surpris qu’elle n’aille pas voir Gaïus elle-même, mais Merlin s’est dit que c’était parce qu’elle avait très faim.

\- Dean ? demanda Gauvain.

Dean voyait sa propre terreur se refléter sur le visage désormais sombre du chevalier.

\- Est-ce que ces monstres transforment des gens au hasard ? Ou... si Tom aimait Clarissa, est-ce qu’il a pu-

\- Putain de merde ! dit Dean, alors que les dernières pièces du puzzle s’emboîtaient enfin. "Il n’essayait pas de quitter la ville, il essayait de lui apporter un casse-croûte !

Avant que Dean ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le visage d’Arthur perdit ses couleurs et il se rua hors de la pièce. Les chevaliers le regardèrent partir, éberlués, puis Gauvain, Dean et Sam sautèrent sur leurs pieds et le suivirent. Derrière lui, Dean entendit Leon crier des ordres, et d’autres bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

\- Dites-moi que vous savez où elle vit ! cria Dean à Gauvain qui courait devant lui.

\- Arthur sait ! lui répondit-il, mais Dean ne voyait plus le Roi.

Il n’était pas sûr de la façon dont Arthur pouvait courir plus vite que lui, puisqu’il portait plus d’armure et faisait des plus petites foulées, pourtant c’était le cas.

Quand ils atteignirent la ville basse, ils étaient assez près du Roi pour voir dans quelle ruelle étroite il avait tourné. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’angle de la rue cependant, il n’était pas là. Pendant un court instant, Dean se demanda dans combien de maison ils devraient entrer avant de trouver le gamin.

Mais il y eut un hurlement si terrifié que Dean en eut des frissons.

\- Non, supplia Gauvain à bout de souffle.

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et se précipitèrent dans la maison d’où le cri d’Arthur était sorti.

La porte était déjà sortie de ses gonds. A l’intérieur, la table était retournée, une chaise brisée, et au milieu de la pièce, était un corps. Un poignard en argent dépassait de sa poitrine. Les yeux de Clarissa fixaient le vide sans ciller, sa tête reposait à trois pieds de son corps.

Ce sur quoi Dean se concentra cependant, ce fut le Roi. Arthur était assis le dos contre le mur, son épée ensanglantée sur le sol à côté de lui, Merlin sur ses genoux, serré contre son torse. Une main pressée contre le cou de Merlin, du sang passant au travers de ses doigts, Arthur regarda Dean avec des yeux terrifiés, et si Dean avait pu penser plus tôt qu’il semblait jeune, il ne ressemblait plus à présent qu’à un enfant apeuré.

Les yeux d’Arthur étaient grand ouverts et humides de larmes, et Merlin semblait infiniment fragile et petit, alors qu’il était étendu inconscient dans les bras du jeune Roi.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dean réalisa que pour Arthur, Merlin devait toujours sembler petit et fragile puisqu’il n’avait aucune connaissance du pouvoir contenu dans ce corps frêle.

\- A-t’il été transformé ? demanda Arthur, la voix tremblante.

Sam avança d’un pas et Arthur enleva immédiatement sa main pleine de sang du cou de Merlin pour prendre la garde de son épée, serrant Merlin plus fort contre lui.

\- Sire ? dit Gauvain doucement.

\- Quelle sorte de bête est-elle ? demanda Arthur. "Elle l’a mordu... elle...

La voix d’Arthur se brisa et il déglutit.

\- Je ne permettrai pas que vous lui faisiez du mal.

\- Personne ne lui fera de mal, dit Dean calmement, posant son épée au sol et tenant ses mains vides en l’air en s’avançant.

Arthur le regarda, mais relâcha la prise sur son épée.

\- C’est un vampire, donc il faudrait qu’elle l’ait nourri avec son sang pour le transformer, continua Dean tout en s’approchant doucement. "Je parie qu’elle avait trop faim pour même y penser ; on a tué son livreur après tout, hein ? Elle était seulement en train de pique-niquer sur le cou de Merlin quand vous êtes arrivé c’est ça ?

Arthur acquiesça quand Dean s’agenouilla près de lui. Si Dean avait cru que les yeux de chiens battus de Merlin pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Sam et bien... Arthur les battait tous deux à plates coutures. Arthur lâcha enfin complètement son épée et remit sa main sur le cou de Merlin.

\- On va juste vérifier pour être sûr, dit Dean, et il tendit prudemment la main vers le visage de Merlin.

Arthur sembla retenir sa respiration quand Dean passa un doigt sous les lèvres de Merlin et sur ses gencives.

Dean sourit, retirant sa main.

\- Vous voyez, pas de quoi s’inquiéter. C’est toujours Merlin.

Arthur étouffa un rire, alors que la peur le quittait. Dean s’attendit à ce qu’Arthur fasse une blague ou qu’il se lève et fasse comme s’il ne s’était pas accroché désespérément à son serviteur ; au lieu de quoi Arthur serra le plus fort, ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Merlin. Dean réalisa que Gauvain avait raison. Il s’était fait une fausse idée ; et une partie de lui se demanda si ce n’était pas aussi le cas de Merlin.

Il se retourna, se sentant comme un voyeur. Il croisa le regard de Sam et s’aperçut qu’il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Leur conversation silencieuse fut interrompue par Gauvain qui donna un ordre rapide à Leon et Perceval, qui venaient d’arriver.

Leon acquiesça à ce que Gauvain lui avait dit, jeta un regard inquiet et compréhensif vers Arthur et Merlin, et disparut. Perceval entra dans la petite maison, inquiet lui aussi, et Dean grimaça en repensant à la conversation qu’ils avaient eu ce matin-là pendant que Merlin dormait en sécurité dans un coin de l’armurerie.

Arthur regarda Perceval qui approchait.

\- Laissez-moi le porter, mon Seigneur, dit Perceval doucement. "Nous devons l’emmener à Gaïus.

Arthur laissa échapper un long soupir et aida à mettre Merlin dans les bras de Perceval, faisant reposer sa tête contre l’épaule du chevalier. Arthur regarda Perceval partir, puis le Roi se reprit, regardant la maison comme si c’était la première fois.

\- Bien, dit Arthur. "Gauvain, vous ferez-

\- Déjà fait, Sire, dit Gauvain. "On s’occupe de tout. Allez-y.

\- Mais je devrais- commença Arthur en jetant un regard douloureux vers le corps définitivement mort de Clarissa.

\- Vous devriez vous assurez que Gaïus ait toute l’aide qu’il lui faut, le coupa Gauvain. "Son domestique est désormais son patient.

\- Oui, dit Arthur, "très bien.

Arthur se tourna vers Dean et Sam, ne les regardant pas vraiment dans les yeux.

\- Merci- je ne sais pas... si vous n’aviez pas...

\- Pas de problème, dit Sam en souriant doucement.

Arthur hocha la tête avec autorité et quitta la maison d’un pas faussement décontracté.

Gauvain prit une grande respiration et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Putain, dit Dean. "Je... l’ai vraiment pas vu venir.

\- J’ai essayé de vous le dire, dit Gauvain. "Maintenant aidez-moi avec le corps. Je voudrais aller voir Merlin moi-même le plus tôt possible. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ils se précipitèrent vers les quartiers de Gaïus dès qu’ils se furent débarrassés du corps du vampire. Gauvain entra comme si c’était chez lui.

Dean et Sam le suivirent avec appréhension. Ils étaient inquiets pour Merlin en tant qu’ami, mais il y avait aussi le fait que Merlin était leur seul billet de retour. Aussi génial que c’était, Dean n’avait pas envie de passer le reste de sa vie à Camelot.

La seule autre personne dans la pièce principale était l’homme qu’ils avaient secouru cet après-midi-là. Il dormait sur un lit de camp près du feu. Ils entendaient le murmure de voix venant du haut de l’escalier menant à la chambre de Merlin. En entrant, ils trouvèrent la petite pièce pleine. Merlin était couché sur son lit, toujours inconscient, son cou bandé mais son torse nu exposé par-dessus la couverture tirée sur sa taille. Des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau. Dean grimaça avec empathie. Merlin s’était clairement battu avant que Clarissa ne se débrouille pour planter ses dents dans son cou.  
Arthur était assis sur une chaise près du lit, la Reine était debout derrière lui, sa main sur son épaule, semblant inquiète. Il était évident que la Reine Guenièvre tenait aussi beaucoup à Merlin. Perceval et Leon étaient assis à la table sous la fenêtre, observant mais essayant de se tenir hors du chemin. Gaïus se tenait de l’autre côté du lit, semblant agacé probablement parce que trois autres personnes venait d’entrer dans la pièce.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? demanda Dean.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on a où ? répondit Gaïus.

\- Est-ce que Merlin va bien ? demanda Sam, épaulant Dean.

\- Comme j’allais justement l’expliquer au Roi, dit Gaïus, et oui, il était définitivement agacé, "Merlin a perdu beaucoup de sang et a besoin de repos, surtout que, dans son état, sa capacité à se soigner est compromise.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Arthur.

\- Arthur, soupira Gaïus. "Savez-vous quand Merlin a dormi pour la dernière fois ?

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? demanda Arthur. "C’est avec vous qu’il vit.

\- Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est que Merlin n’a pas dormi ici ces trois derniers jours, dit Gaïus. "Ou pris aucun de ces repas avec moi depuis avant-hier soir. Et si j’osais, je dirais que c’était le dernier repas qu’il ait pris.

Dean regarda de nouveau Merlin, et maintenant que Gaïus en parlait, il se rendit compte que Merlin suivait la voie du ‘trop maigre pour être en bonne santé’. Il regarda Arthur, et vit qu’il pensait la même chose. Gwen pressa son épaule.

\- Je lui ai dit de finir mon petit-déjeuner hier, remarqua Gwen. "Et il avait déjà chipé une saucisse ou deux du plateau d’Arthur quand il est arrivé.

\- Et depuis ?

\- La cuisinière n’a pas voulu le servir quand il a voulu manger avec les chevaliers hier, continua Gauvain, "mais il s’est débrouillé pour voler un petit pain et j’ai essayé de m’arranger pour qu’il mange la fin de mon propre repas en lui disant que je n’aimais pas ça.

\- Il a dormi un peu ce matin pendant l’entraînement, dit Perceval depuis le côté de la pièce. "Il nettoyait l’armure d’Arthur mais il avait l’air tellement fatigué que je lui ai proposé de finir pendant qu’il piquait un somme sous ma cape.

\- Et j’ai essayé de lui donner une pomme cet après-midi, parce que rien qu’à le regarder, j’ai faim, dit Gauvain, "mais-

\- Mais je lui ai fait jeter, grimaça Arthur, avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et d’enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. "Est-ce que quelqu’un voudrait bien me dire pourquoi Merlin ne mange ni ne dort ?

\- D’après les palefreniers, ils sont arrivés ce matin à l’aube et ont trouvé Merlin qui brossait votre cheval, et l’écurie était nettoyée, mon Seigneur, proposa Leon.

\- Et la lessive, dit Gwen, consternée. "Il est venu chercher le linge quand je me préparais à me coucher.

\- Et qu’en est-il de la nuit d’avant ? demanda Arthur.

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la pièce. Dean regarda Sam, alors qu’ils réalisaient que c’était la nuit où Merlin les avait invoqués. Ils étaient restés debout jusqu’à l’aube pour se mettre au courant et trouver un alibi potable.

\- Je vais devoir en prendre la responsabilité Sire, dit Gaïus. "Avec les récentes attaques, j’ai eu besoin que Merlin aille me trouver des fournitures. J’ai bien peur qu’il n’ait passé la nuit à les rassembler.

Dean devait reconnaître ça au vieil homme, ce n’était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment demander pour les repas ? grogna Arthur.

\- Vous en avez besoin ? demanda Gauvain. "Sauf quand vous l’envoyez faire une course, Merlin passe toutes ses journées avec vous. Vous le voyez manger ?

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Sire, dit Gaïus, "je pense que lorsque vous étiez Prince, cela devait être plus facile pour Merlin de s’occuper à la fois de vos besoins et de travailler comme mon apprenti, mais maintenant que vous êtes Roi...

\- Maintenant que je suis Roi, il écrit aussi la majorité de mes discours, m’aide à faire les comptes, et j’ai beaucoup plus besoin de lui, finit Arthur. "Je ne le priverai pas de son apprentissage auprès de vous Gaïus, puisque je sais que c’était la raison de sa venue à Camelot ; mais cela doit changer.

Merlin choisit ce moment précis pour frissonner et essayer de se retourner. La douleur sembla le réveiller un peu et il gémit. Gaïus se pencha rapidement pour tirer la couverture sur Merlin. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent lentement.

\- Qu’estcquispasse ? demanda-t’il dans un souffle.

Dean n’était même pas sûr que ses yeux puissent suffisamment faire le point pour dire qui était dans la pièce.

\- Tu es un idiot, voilà ce qu’il se passe ! déclara Arthur.

\- Demeuré, répondit Merlin avec un léger sourire, bien que ses yeux se soient de nouveau fermés.

\- Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raison, annonça la Reine.

Les yeux de Merlin s’ouvrirent brièvement en entendant sa voix, alors qu’il luttait manifestement pour rester conscient. La Reine s’avança devant Arthur. Elle se pencha et dit :

\- Rendors-toi, Merlin.

Puis elle l’embrassa doucement sur le front.

Merlin grogna de contentement et obéit. La Reine se retourna et fit face à Arthur, qui passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de sa femme. Dean, et tous les autres dans la salle, trouvèrent soudain le sol très intéressant.

\- Je suis désolé pour Clarissa, murmura Arthur.

\- Tout comme moi, répondit Gwen. "Je m’occuperais de tout demain matin Arthur ; occupe-toi seulement de Merlin... Je ferais apporter le souper pour vous deux.

\- Mm, murmura Arthur, approuvant.

\- Ne veille pas trop tard, continua-t’elle. "Il va s’en sortir, Arthur.

Dean risqua un regard vers le haut et trouva la Reine qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Arthur avant de s’éloigner. Dean étudia alors le mur au-dessus de la tête de Perceval.

\- Chevaliers, dit Arthur, sa voix ferme de nouveau. "Je vous prie, veillez à ce que Guenièvre atteigne sa chambre sans encombre.

\- Oui, Sire ! répondirent les chevaliers en chœur, et ils se levèrent.

Guenièvre sourit à Arthur et quitta la pièce. Les chevaliers saluèrent leur Roi avant de la suivre.

Dean se balançait sur ses pieds, ne se sentant plus à sa place dans la pièce avec seulement Arthur, Merlin et Gaïus. Arthur ne devait pas savoir que Dean et Sam avaient une quelconque connexion avec Merlin et il fut soudain inquiet que venir voir si Merlin allait bien plutôt que retourner dans leur chambre puisse paraître suspect.

\- Nous voudrions nous excuser, mon Seigneur, dit Sam derrière lui. "Je pense que nous aurions dû faire le lien entre Thomas et Clarissa plus tôt-

Arthur leva la main sans quitter Merlin des yeux et Sam s’arrêta aussitôt. C’était bien joué cependant, pensa Dean en remerciant Sam intérieurement ; faire comme s’ils étaient venus pour s’excuser expliquerait tout si Arthur pensait qu’ils s’inquiétaient de l’était de Merlin, ce qui serait étrange pour des mercenaires errants.

\- Vous resterez jusqu’à ce qu’on soit sûr que la menace ait disparu, dit Arthur.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, répondit Dean.

Arthur acquiesça :

\- Vous pouvez y aller alors.

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête comme les chevaliers l’avaient fait et partirent. Ils attendirent d’être dans un couloir vide pour se regarder. Dean leva un sourcil, Sam laissa échapper un petit sifflement. Et franchement, c’était tout ce qu’il y avait à dire.

*

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Callum qui les réveilla. Avant même que Sam ne pose la question, il leur dit que Mary avait été appelée pour assister le Roi et la Reine, puisqu’on avait ordonné à Merlin de rester au lit.

Gauvain arriva alors qu’ils finissaient leur petit-déjeuner, et les invita à se joindre aux chevaliers pour leur séance d’entraînement ce matin-là. Sam voulait parler à Merlin, mais il savait d’après l’air impatient de Dean que cela devrait attendre.

Sam dût admettre que c’était plutôt génial de se tenir dans le soleil du matin et de regarder le duel de Gauvain et Dean. Ce dernier s’en sortit étonnamment bien. Gauvain gagna quand même, mais Dean le prit bien et demanda deux autres rounds ; ce qui fit rire Gauvain qui accepta. Sam ne put regarder la suite cependant, puisque Perceval il demanda une rencontre, s’appuyant sur le fait qu’il avait rarement la chance d’affronter quelqu’un de sa taille.

Sam donna tout, et pendant toute la durée du combat, sa concentration était fixée sur les mouvements de son propre corps et sur les bruits des épées. Depuis Stanford, Sam ne s’était plus battu que pour le boulot ; cela lui parut à la fois étrange et nostalgique de s’engager dans un combat pour l’entraînement seulement. Cela rappela à Sam les jours chauds d’été passés à se faire botter le train par Dean, pendant que leur père regardait depuis le porche de la maison où ils habitaient à ce moment-là, les armes sorties pour être nettoyées ou son journal et un crayon dans la main. Quand Sam réussit à frapper le bras de Perceval, en utilisant seulement le plat de l’épée pour ne pas le blesser, il se retourna même par réflexe pour voir si son père était satisfait.

A la place de John cependant, il vit le Roi Arthur, debout près du portoir à épée et le regardant pensivement. Sam se retourna rapidement et fit face à la contre-attaque de Perceval, mais fut surpris lorsque ce dernier hocha la tête et lâcha son épée.

\- Si cela avait été un vrai coup, j’aurais trop mal pour continuer, admit-il, la sueur perlant sur son front. "Vous avez gagné.

\- De justesse, dit Sam.

Il se retourna vers là où il avait vu Dean en dernier, seulement pour le trouver souriant, vautré dans l’herbe à côté de Gauvain.

\- Bien joué, Sammy, dit Dean. "Mais ne va pas penser que ça veuille dire quelque chose ; tu ne te battais pas contre le meilleur bretteur de Camelot.

\- Comme si ça comptait, répliqua Sam. "J’ai gagné et tu as perdu.

\- Je peux toujours te botter le cul, répondit Dean.

Étonnamment, le ‘prouve-le’ ne vint pas de Sam, mais de plus loin ; Sam se tourna pour voir qu’Arthur lui faisait un signe en souriant. Sam regarda Dean, encore plein d’adrénaline de son combat avec Perceval.

\- T’as entendu Dean ? Le Roi Arthur de Camelot vient juste de m’ordonner de te faire mordre la poussière !

\- Je crois plutôt qu’il vient de m’ordonner à moi de te faire mordre la poussière.

Sam fit simplement un geste de ‘viens là’ avec sa main libre pendant qu’il faisait tourner son épée de l’autre. Les chevaliers s’étaient tous placé sur les côtés, alors que Dean faisait tournoyer sa propre lame et s’approchait lentement.

Ils se tournèrent autour. Sam avait un sourire méchant. Dean lui fit un clin d’œil et leurs épées se rencontrèrent. Il ne fallut que cinq coups à Dean pour désarmer Sam avec un coup bien placé du dos de la main. Il y eut des cris depuis les côtés ; comme si les spectateurs pensaient que simplement parce que Sam était désarmé, le combat était finit. Mais ils se turent brusquement quand Dean frappa à nouveau. Sam esquiva avec un mouvement bâtard d’art martial. Dean frappa dans le vide, permettant à Sam de se relever et de le désarmer par deux coups rapides sur le bras droit de Dean. Bien qu’il ait perdu son épée, Dean s’échappa puis attaqua au pied. Sam l’avait vu venir, bloqua le coup de ses avant-bras et bougea la jambe pour déséquilibrer Dean qui n’était que sur un pied. Dean contra en se laissant tomber, balançant ses jambes, ce qui, malheureusement pour Sam, fut efficace. Sam se retrouva sur le dos, son frère debout au-dessus de lui, pointant l’épée qu’il avait ramassé sur la gorge de Sam.

Cependant, Sam avait retrouvé la garde de l’autre épée et cogna celle de Dean. Surpris, elle lui échappa des mains. L’épée de Sam suivit alors qu’il la jeta délibérément. Sans s’embêter à faire l’effort de se lever, Sam enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Dean et le tira vers le bas. Ils roulèrent sur l’herbe, et Sam utilisa tous les mouvements de lutte dont il se souvenait pour clouer Dean au sol.

Malheureusement, Dean se rappelait aussi de la lutte, et la seconde d’après, Sam était sur le ventre, le bras plié dans le dos et tout le poids de Dean le retenant au sol.

\- Rends-toi, Sammy, dis Dean, sa respiration tout aussi hachée que celle de Sam.

\- Ugh, okay, haleta Sam, étendu mollement sur le sol.

Dean attendit les 3 secondes habituelles pour être certain que ce n’était pas une ruse avant de relâcher la pression du bras de Sam et pivoter pour s’asseoir dans l’herbe derrière lui.

Sam ferma les yeux et essaya de ralentir sa respiration et son cœur. Il entendit quelqu’un applaudir, et le bruit augmenta à mesure que d’autres le rejoignaient. Sam planta ses mains sous lui et se hissa sur les genoux, et trouva Arthur qui s’avançaient vers eux, tenant deux outres d’eau.

\- C’était... intéressant- impressionnant, dit Arthur, et il tendit l’eau à Sam, puis à Dean.

\- Merci, répondit Arthur, avant de boire tout d’un coup.

\- Vous ménagiez mes chevaliers, dit Arthur. "Comme je le pensais, vous vous battez complètement différemment l’un contre l’autre.

\- C’était des combats à l’épée, expliqua Dean. "C’est différent.

\- Vous avez commencé avec des épées, renchérit Arthur.

\- Mais on savait qu’on n’avait pas à terminer avec, dit Sam. "Dean et moi ne sommes pas vraiment habitués aux épées, autant qu’aux couteaux et aux poings. On connait aussi les mouvements de l’autre ; du coup on en arrive à se battre un peu salement. On a à peu près le même niveau.

\- Dit le gars qui vient de se faire rétamer, taquina Dean.

\- Tais-toi, je t’ai presque eu et tu le sais, lui rétorqua Sam.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit Dean, mais ce n’était pas trop sarcastique alors Sam le prit comme la reconnaissance que c’était.

\- Et bien, une chose est certaine, vous êtes réellement frères, dit Arthur.

\- C’était remis en question ? demanda Dean.

\- Tout est remis en question, répondit Arthur, et il se retourna pour s’adresser à ses chevaliers : "Très bien messieurs, nous avons eu le privilège d’assister à une démonstration ; mettez-vous par paire et mettez en pratique ce que vous avez appris.

Sam s’écarta des entraînements qui commençaient sur le terrain. Sa chemise sous son armure de cuir était trempée de sueur. Quelqu’un à Camelot devrait vraiment inventer les douches.

Ils aidèrent Arthur à entraîner les chevaliers pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Leon et Dean se disputent à propos de qui serait le meilleur tireur et Arthur se fit le juge de leur concours de tir. Sam décida de s’excuser et retourna dans les couloirs frais du château.

Il s’essuya dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment remettre sa chemise humide, alors il la laissa sécher sur le dossier d’une chaise et s’assura que le hall était vide avant de se faufiler dans la chambre voisine, celle de Leon pensa-t’il. Il emprunta une chemise qui lui semblait assez grande. Avec un peu de chance Leon ne remarquerait l’absence de sa chemise qu’une fois Sam et Dean partis.

Sam décida qu’il pouvait bien aller voir Merlin seul. Dean resterait encore jouer au chevalier pour quelques heures. Sam arriva chez le médecin et ne trouva personne. Il grimpa les marches menant à la chambre de Merlin et frappa doucement.

Il y eu un bruit de tissu puis ‘entrez !’. Sam passa la tête par la porte. Merlin était assis sur son lit, portant simplement une large chemise blanche, et ce n’est qu’en le voyant ainsi qu’il réalisa à quel point Merlin devait être fatigué avant. Sa peau semblait briller de santé, et apparemment les cernes sous ses yeux n’étaient pas supposés être permanents puisqu’ils n’étaient plus là.

\- Oh ! C’est vous, dit Merlin, visiblement soulagé.

Il regarda par-dessus le bord de son lit et un livre sauta dans ses bras. Merlin l’ouvrit sur ses genoux.

\- J’ai cru que c’était Arthur, expliqua Merlin, devant le regard de Sam. "Je dois lui cacher les livres magiques.

\- Désolé de te déranger, dit Sam. "Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et... tu sais, m’excuser je crois.

\- Vous excuser de quoi ? demanda Merlin.

\- De ne pas avoir réalisé pour Clarissa ? proposa Sam, tirant une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté du lit de Merlin. "D’avoir causé tes blessures ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je vous en prie, je peux me gérer, et je vais bien. Arthur en fait tout un foin pour rien.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Sam. "Tu es tellement occupé à prendre soin de lui que tu oublies de prendre soin de toi. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu’il a besoin de toi aussi... et, ouais...

Merlin parcourait les pages de son livre sans regarder Sam, et Sam se sentit décidément maladroit de lui parler de sentiments ; mais quelqu’un devait le faire.

\- C’est comme... continua Sam dans cet étrange silence, "un peu comme Dean et moi, en un sens.

Là-dessus, Merlin releva la tête avec ce qui sembla être de l’espoir pendant un instant, avant que cela ne disparaisse derrière une expression plus neutre :

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda Merlin.

\- Ouais, dit Sam, "ouais je crois.

\- C’est juste... votre légende, les histoires, commença Merlin, hésitant. "Je les ai toujours aimées, mais depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot, et encore plus ces dernières années, elles m’ont plus ou moins donné un peu de... d’espoir, je crois. C’est tellement étrange de vous parler réellement.

\- Elles disent quoi, les histoires ? demanda Sam.

\- Je ne vais pas vous raconter votre propre histoire comme un idiot, dit Merlin en jetant un regard peu impressionné à Sam.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je sais déjà ce qu’il se passe, dit Sam. "Je l’ai vécu, et je suis curieux de ce qui se dit de moi. Nous. En plus, Dean est occupé à faire semblant d’être un chevalier et je m’ennuie ; et je parie que tu t’ennuies aussi.

\- Et bien, j’étais en train de chercher quelque chose, marmonna Merlin, mais Sam attendit patiemment.

Il avait l’intuition que Merlin était aussi curieux de lui qu’il l’était de Merlin. Enfin, après que Merlin ait regardé Sam, puis le livre, puis encore une fois les deux, il soupira.

\- D’accord, mais... je vais juste résumer rapidement, et vous devriez savoir que ça va être ridicule pour nous deux.

Sam sourit mais ne répondit pas. Merlin marqua soigneusement sa page dans le livre et le ferma, même s’il le garda sur les genoux, parcourant de ses doigts les lettres en relief de la couverture.

\- Il y a beaucoup d’aventures différentes, dit Merlin. "Mais le cœur de l’histoire est toujours le même, quel que soit le barde, et c’est vu comme le vrai de la légende. Il y avait deux frères, et ils chevauchaient dans la campagne sur un chariot noir tiré par un cheval noir nommé Impala... et ce cheval n’était pas un cheval ordinaire, puisqu’il avait la force de 400 chevaux.

Sam sourit ; il faudra qu’il raconte ça à Dean plus tard.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Merlin.

\- Dans un sens, répondit Sam.

\- Une partie de moi espérait que vous arriveriez avec lui, dit Merlin. "J’aurais voulu le voir de mes propres yeux... mais je suppose que cela aurait été difficile à expliquer à Arthur.

\- Ça c’est pas faux, rit Sam. "Mais arrête d’essayer de changer de sujet et continue l’histoire.

\- Quand le plus jeune frère n’était qu’un bébé, et l’aîné pas beaucoup plus âgé, leur mère fut tuée par un mauvais esprit, et le bébé en fut changé, parce que des années plus tôt elle avait vendu le destin de son second fils à l’esprit en échange de la vie de son amour, continua Merlin, regardant prudemment Sam.

Il hocha la tête.

\- En réponse, leur père les entraîna à être des guerriers pour chasser les mauvais esprits pour se venger, et les frères y consacrèrent leur vie. Ils devinrent de grands guerriers, les plus grands de leur époque. Il vint un jour, cependant, où leur père mourut ; et avant de mourir, il leur donna un avertissement... il leur dit que...

Merlin s’arrêta, jouant nerveusement avec son drap.

\- Il a dit que Dean aurait soit à me tuer, soit à me sauver, finit Sam, soulageant Merlin des mots qu’il ne voulait pas dire.

\- Oui, acquiesça Merlin. "Le père croyait que le plus jeune frère était destiné à être mauvais. Mais l’aîné aimait son frère si fort qu’il ne put le blesser. Et il arriva qu’en effet, le jeune frère soit tenté et possédé par les mauvais esprits, et mis sous leurs ordres.

Sam avala :

\- C’est euh... c’est une façon de le dire, ouais.

\- Et tout espoir sembla perdu, continua Merlin. "Sauf que, lorsqu’il vit son frère aîné sur le champ de bataille, le jeune frère ne put que se rappeler de l’amour qui lui avait été donné malgré les mots de son père... et il fut tellement submergé d’amour pour son frère qu’il repoussa les mauvais esprits et les vainquit. Certaines légendes se terminent avec le jeune frère mourant après sa victoire et le frère aîné pleurant sa mort jusqu’à la fin de ses jours... mais d’autres histoires disent que les bons esprits récompensèrent les frères pour leur amour en ramenant le jeune frère d’entre les morts, pour qu’ils puissent continuer leur combat contre les maux de ce monde.

\- Étonnamment précis, dit Sam malgré la boule dans sa gorge.

\- C’était laquelle ? demanda Merlin. "La fin, je veux dire.

\- Je suis là, n’est-ce pas ? sourit Sam.

\- J’en suis heureux, sourit Merlin en retour.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas nos noms, remarqua Sam. "Ce n’était pas dans les histoires ?

\- Ils varient un peu, expliqua Sam. "J’ai entendu Deinoil et Sawyl, et maintenant que je vous connais, je sais que c’était les plus proches. D’autres bardes utilisent d’autres noms. J’ai tout entendu de Sion à Meirion à Urien, si vous avez seulement un nom. Je m’attendais à moitié à ce que vous n’en ayez pas.

\- Nos initiales étaient dans l’invocation, dit Sam. "S.W. and D.W. : Sam et Dean Winchester.

\- Ah, dit Merlin. "Je n’étais pas sûre que ce qu’elles signifiaient ; mais bon, je ne savais pas ce qu’aucune des autres lettres voulaient dire non plus, alors je n’étais pas trop inquiet.

\- Alors, dis-moi... qu’est-ce qui te donne de l’espoir dans notre horrible histoire ?

Sam devait demander.

\- Et bien... Dean vous aime, marmonna Merlin, "même quand vous sembliez être tout ce qu’il a été élevé pour haïr. Et je me disais, peut-être qu’Arthur... Je ne dis pas que je suis mauvais. La magie n’est pas mauvaise. Sauf... sauf qu’Arthur la voit comme ça...

\- Et tu voudrais qu’il t’aime malgré tout, finit Sam.

Merlin étudiait la couverture de son livre de magie comme s’il pouvait y trouver une réponse.

\- Mec, tu dois lui dire pour la magie, dit Sam.

Merlin le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Écoute moi, continua Sam. "Plus longtemps tu laisseras les choses comme ça, plus la peur qu’il réagisse mal te bouffera.

\- Je n’ai pas peur d’Arthur, dit Merlin, le menton levé d’un air de défi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda Sam.

\- C’est juste- je ne veux pas le mettre dans une position où il devra choisir entre ma vie et les lois de Camelot, répondit Merlin.

Sam leva un sourcil et déclara sans ambages :

\- Ça doit être la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendue.

\- Ce n’est pas stupide, dit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux qu’il change la loi, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Sam, et Merlin hocha la tête. "Et bien, il ne le fera pas sans raison, et tu as dit toi-même que les seuls sorciers qu’il a vu ont tentés de le tuer. Il ne trouvera pas de raison autrement qu’avec toi, Merlin.

Merlin regarda son livre d’un air maussade, et Sam se sentit plutôt mal de tourmenter ce gamin à propos de ses choix de vie.

\- Hey, je suis désolé, dit Sam. "C’est juste mon opinion, tu sais ? D’une légende à une autre.

Merlin sourit, mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre il y eut du bruit dans l’autre pièce. Merlin fourra rapidement son livre sous le lit.

\- Merlin ? appela Gaïus.

\- Je me repose, je le jure ! cria Merlin en retour.

Sam ravala un sourire alors que Gaïus apparaissait à la porte, un sourcil sceptique levé.

\- Oh, bonjour Sam, salua Gaïus. "Comment vont vos bras ?

Sam haussa les épaules, mais ce ne fut apparemment pas une réponse suffisante puisque Gaïus réussit à mettre Sam torse nu et à changer ses bandages, tout en l’utilisant comme leçon pour Merlin. Heureusement pour Sam, puisqu’ils n’étaient que tous les trois, cela devint une leçon de Merlin de soin magique, et à la fin, les bandages n’étaient plus là que pour les apparences. C’était une série de cicatrices à laquelle Sam n’aurait pas besoin de se soucier. 


	9. Chapter 9

Après la visite de Sam, Arthur passa et insulta Merlin copieusement, puis le promut. Merlin pouvait désormais demander à d’autres serviteurs de faire ses tâches les plus longues, à l’exception de l’entretien des armes et armures d’Arthur. Ce dernier avait insisté sur le fait qu’il ne faisait confiance qu’à Merlin avec son épée, mais qu’il ne fallait pas que cela lui monte à la tête.

La routine de Merlin ne changea pas vraiment. Après un jour au lit, il reprit le travail, se levant tôt et allant chercher le petit-déjeuner du Roi. La seule différence était qu’Arthur commandait une portion double. Une fois qu’il avait mangé sa part, il allait à son bureau et commençait son travail de la journée, pendant que Merlin s’asseyait sur la chaise du Roi et finissait les restes du petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu’il mangeait, il faisait des suggestions à Arthur à propos de ce qu’il pourrait dire à chaque discours et dans chaque lettre, pendant qu’Arthur grognait, désapprobateur, mais notait néanmoins tout.

Merlin était embarrassé de cette soudaine attention, parce que vraiment, tout allait bien avant. Évidemment, s’il avait été un serviteur normal, s’il ne s’échappait pas au milieu de la nuit pour tuer des sorciers, consulter des dragons et invoquer d’anciens guerriers, il aurait été parfaitement capable de supporter son ancienne charge de travail.

Quand il se plaignit à Gwen de se sentir comme un enfant gâté, elle rit simplement et lui demanda combien de serviteurs de sa connaissance participaient volontiers à chaque bataille ou chassaient au côté de leur maître.

\- Tu n’es pas juste un serviteur, Merlin, avait dit Gwen. "Tu es un ami loyal et Arthur est seulement en train de se rattraper pour ne pas l’avoir formellement reconnu plus tôt.

Merlin n’avait jamais pu remporter une bataille contre Gwen.

Ne pas être épuisé, cependant, lui permit de se livrer à la fascination qu’il éprouvait pour les guerriers, les chasseurs, Sam et Dean. Pendant qu’ils attendaient d’être sûrs qu’aucun autre monstre ne terroriserait Camelot, ils s’entraînaient en compagnie des chevaliers. Arthur les faisait se battre l’un contre l’autre ou avec ses hommes au moins une fois par jour. Lorsque les frères se battaient ensemble, c’était un sacré spectacle ; cela aurait pu être terrifiant, si ce n’était pour leurs sourires continus et leurs rires. Ils étaient vraiment très bien assortis.

Sam et Dean n’étaient pas ce que Merlin attendait. Sam était gentil, réfléchi et quelque peu timide. Dean était tapageur, aventureux et prompt à la colère. Ils pouvaient sembler inoffensifs une seconde et terrifiants la suivante. Merlin réalisa qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’ils restent comme la première nuit : distants, stoïques, mystérieusement au courant de tout. Au lieu de cela, au fil des jours, Merlin les trouvait juste comme Arthur, ou Gauvain, ou Perceval, ou... n’importe qui. Ils étaient juste des gens.

Le soir, ils passaient dans la chambre de Merlin et lui posaient des questions sur les monstres magiques de ce monde. Et Merlin leur racontait des histoires sur Uther épousant un troll, ou sur le Sidhe qui avait essayé de tuer Arthur. En retour, ils lui racontaient de temps en temps des choses sur leurs vies. Parfois leurs histoires correspondaient à la légende, et parfois non.

Lorsqu’une semaine se fut passé sans attaque, Sam et Dean dirent à Merlin qu’il était temps pour eux de partir. Merlin acquiesça, un peu triste. Il s’était habitué à les voir, et pensa qu’ils avaient passé de bons moments. Ils semblaient faire tout autant partie de Camelot que les autres chevaliers, et il semblait à Merlin que sa maison était plus sûre si les frères y étaient... Mais il leur avait promis de les renvoyer chez eux s’ils l’aidaient et il se souvenait encore ce qu’il en coûtait de les mettre en colère. Ils s’accordèrent sur le soir suivant.

Pendant leur dernier jour à Camelot, Merlin ne s’attendit pas à voir arriver Sam et Dean dans la salle du trône pendant qu’Arthur menait la séance de doléances.

\- Sam, Dean, avez-vous quelque doléance ? les salua Arthur.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Gwen.

\- Non ma Dame, répondit Dean. "Nous sommes venus vous informer que nous pensons la menace sur Camelot passée et que nous ne sommes plus nécessaires ici. Nous sommes très reconnaissants de votre hospitalité, mais nous comptions partir ce soir.

\- Si tôt ? demanda Arthur.

\- On est là depuis plus d’une semaine, Sire, dit Dean en souriant. "C’est plus long que dans la plupart des endroits où on va.

\- Je voulais seulement dire... nous devrions avoir un banquet, déclara Arthur. "Je vous demande de rester un jour de plus, et nous aurons un banquet d’adieu, pour que nous puissions vous montrer convenablement que nous avons apprécié votre aide.

\- Sire, dit Sam. "Vous nous avez nourri et logé pendant plus d’une semaine ; vous nous avez permis de nous entraîner avec vos chevaliers. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un banquet... mais merci pour la proposition.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda Arthur. "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

Merlin vit que Dean et Sam se regardèrent, puis Dean reprit la parole :

\- Um, il y a une chose. Si on pouvait, on aimerait une audience privé avec vous et la Reine avant de partir.

Merlin essaya de croiser le regard de Sam ou Dean, comme s’ils pouvaient d’une façon ou d’une autre lui dire de quoi il s’agissait.

\- Merlin devrait venir aussi, ajouta Sam sans le regarder.

Il y eu un silence, puis Arthur acquiesça.

\- Très bien, déclara-t’il. "Après le déjeuner, j’enverrais quelqu’un vous chercher.

\- Merci Sire.

Dean hocha la tête, et les deux frères quittèrent la salle.

Merlin aurait adoré pouvoir les suivre et leur demander pourquoi ils voulaient une audience privée, mais il devait assister Arthur. Immédiatement après les doléances, il y avait la réunion du conseil qui consistait à écouter Leon expliquer les dernières taxes et collectes de céréales de la campagne pendant que tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s’endormir. Merlin pensa que Sam et Dean avaient été chanceux de ne pas être invités.

Arthur devait déjeuner avec un contingent de nobles amis d’Uther qui avaient besoin de savoir qu’ils étaient toujours écoutés par leur roi. Merlin supporta cela comme Arthur.

Enfin, Arthur retourna dans la salle du trône, où Gwen l’attendait déjà. Merlin avait espéré qu’Arthur l’enverrait chercher Sam et Dean, mais à la place il renvoya George avec la consigne.

\- Tu sais de quoi il s’agit Merlin ? demanda Arthur en s’asseyant.

\- J’allais vous demander la même chose, répondit Merlin honnêtement, prenant sa place à droite et en arrière de la chaise du roi.

Arthur souffla, réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être ont-ils une requête de nature personnelle, devina Gwen.

Merlin en douta.

Avant qu’ils ne puissent faire d’autres hypothèses, les portes s’ouvrirent pour laisser passer Sam et Dean. Arthur renvoya immédiatement les gardes afin d’accorder aux frères l’intimité demandée.

Merlin vit les frères se faire un signe de tête, Dean s’avança un peu, se balançant sur ses pieds et Merlin réalisa qu’ils étaient nerveux. Les grands guerriers de légendes étaient nerveux à propos de ce qui allait se passer et ce simple fait remplit Merlin d’appréhension.

\- Sire, ma Dame, commença Dean, puis il sembla se préparer à quelque chose. "Okay, donc... on nous a dit, avertis, qu’on ne devrait pas parler de euh... ce qu’on est venu vous dire. Mais on a passé une semaine à discuter avec vos hommes, et à entendre leurs histoires, et Sam et moi on y a réfléchi, et on a décidé... on a décidé qu’on devait vous dire quelque chose à propos d’un de vos amis.

Le cœur de Merlin battait la chamade. Ils ne le feraient pas, pensa-t’il. Bien sûr, ils ne le feraient pas. Sam l’avait encouragé à le dire à Arthur, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’ils ne respecteraient pas son souhait de garder sa magie secrète. Il essaya de capter leur attention, et y arriva quand le regard de Sam croisa brièvement le sien. Merlin soutint son regard et secoua sa tête, mais Sam hocha simplement la tête en retour et articula "tout va bien" ; et qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire.

Arthur se raidit sur son siège, et tourna la tête comme s’il voulait regarder Merlin, et ce dernier compris qu’Arthur avait capté l’échange entre lui et Sam. Gwen le regarda, son front plissé en voyant ce que Merlin devinait être de la panique sur son propre visage.

\- Est-ce qu’un de mes amis m’a trahi ? demanda Arthur d’une voix calme.

Merlin frémit en pensant à Morgane, Agravain, et il savait qu’Arthur ne supporterait pas une autre trahison ; et c’est comme ça qu’il le verrait, si la magie de Merlin était dévoilée par ces étrangers.

\- Non Sire, dit Sam. "C’est tout le contraire.

Il ne le verra pas comme ça, eut envie de crier Merlin. Mais à la place il tint sa langue, impuissant alors qu’il sentait son monde s’écrouler autour de lui.

\- Vous croyez qu’un de vos amis vous a trahi, mais il ne l’a pas fait, clarifia Dean.

Et Merlin... et bien, Merlin pensa que cela n’avait aucun sens. Arthur ne croyait pas qu’il l’avait trahi.

\- La dernière fois que vous avez vu Lancelot était le jour où il est entré dans le voile pour réparer la faille entre les mondes, continua Dean. "L’homme dont vous pensez qu’il a pris sa propre vie dans vos cachots n’était pas Lancelot ; ce n’était même pas un homme.

Gwen masqua un cri derrière sa main, ses yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes. Personne n’avait parlé de ce qu’il s’était passé depuis qu’elle était revenue. C’était une règle sous-entendue dans le palais que l’incident devait être ignoré. Merlin était à la fois soulagé et de nouveau anxieux.

\- Alors qu’était-il ? demanda Arthur d’une voix froide comme la glace.

\- Nous pensons que c’était quelque chose appelé une Ombre, déclara Sam. "Un être créé par un puissant nécromancien pour prendre la forme d’une personne de son choix. Et bien que nous ne puissions pas parler pour la Reine, nous pensons que l’Ombre a été envoyée à Camelot dans le seul but de la séduire et d’empêcher votre mariage.

Gwen avait fermé les yeux, laissant échapper une larme. Merlin aurait tellement voulu la réconforter, comme il l’avait fait le jour où il l’avait vu partir de Camelot. Mais tout comme à ce moment-là, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que sa trahison était la même.

\- Et comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Arthur.

\- Pensez à Lancelot, dit Dean simplement. "Était-il le genre de personne à... faire ça ?

\- J’ai déjà été trahi par ceux en qui j’avais confiance, répliqua Arthur amèrement. "Il ne serait pas le premier que j’aurais mal jugé, aussi difficile que ce soit de l’admettre.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent de nouveau d’une façon que Merlin ne put interpréter, et Sam laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Quand Lancelot est revenu, et il ignorait quelque chose que le vrai Lancelot aurait su, dit-il précipitamment.

Merlin sentit son cœur s’accélérer de nouveau.

\- Et qu’était-ce ? demanda Arthur.

\- Quelque chose de personnel à propos d’un ami, répondit Sam.

\- Il aurait pu avoir oublié, commenta Arthur.

\- Je suis désolé Sire, dit Sam, "je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s’agit, parce que ce n’est pas à moi de le faire. Ceci dit, je peux vous assurer que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on oublie.

\- Je vois, dit Arthur. "Et se peut-il que cette ‘Ombre’... y a-t-il une possibilité pour qu’elle ait enchanté la Reine ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, répondit Dean, regardant Gwen d’un air désolé. "Comme Sam a dit ; on sait juste que Lancelot ne vous a pas trahi.

Gwen laissa échapper un autre petit sanglot, et cette fois Arthur tendit la main pour la placer sur celle de sa femme. Merlin n’était pas sûr que tout ceci soit utile. Si Gwen était effectivement la seule à avoir trahi Arthur, comment savoir tout ça pouvait-il aider ? Cela rouvrait seulement de vieilles blessures. Au moins Arthur semblait réconforter Gwen, pressant son bras gentiment, plutôt que d’être fâché contre elle.

Et soudain Gwen se redressa.

\- Il m’a donné un bracelet, dit Gwen. "Lancel- l’Ombre... il m’a donné un bracelet.

\- Quoi ? s’entendit demander Merlin.

Ce qu’il voulait savoir, c’était pourquoi il n’avait rien remarqué, et pourquoi elle n’avait rien dit à ce moment-là ; mais après tout, pourquoi l’aurait-elle fait ? Avoir ouvert la bouche semblait être une erreur cependant, puisque ça avait attiré l’attention d’Arthur sur lui.

\- Merlin, dit Arthur lentement. "Tu étais au courant de ça ?

\- Je... j’avais des soupçons mon Seigneur, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? demanda le Roi, en colère désormais.

\- Quand ? rétorqua Merlin. "Et avec quelle preuve ?! En plus, à chaque fois que j’ai essayé de vous en parler, vous me menaciez de me bannir aussi !

\- Quoi ? demanda Gwen, mais elle n’attendit pas la confirmation d’Arthur pour continuer : "Oh, Arthur, tu n’as pas fait ça.

Arthur s’agitait et semblait désolé, ce qui fut suffisant pour Merlin.

\- Avez-vous toujours le bracelet ? demanda Arthur, regardant sa femme de nouveau.

\- Non, je l’ai jeté, répondit-elle.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Merci d’avoir porté ceci à mon attention, déclara Arthur à Sam et Dean, qui semblaient quelque peu soulagés que la conversation soit finie. "Ça... veut dire beaucoup de savoir que mon premier chevalier ne m’a pas trahi.

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Reine Guenièvre, dit Sam doucement.

\- Non, non, dit Gwen avec un sourire plein de larmes. "Je suis, moi aussi, reconnaissante de savoir la vérité.

\- C’est ce qu’on espérait, dit Dean, en jetant un regard à Merlin.

Merlin lui rendit son regard.

*

Dean ne s’attendait pas à un au revoir. Il pensait qu’après l’audience avec Arthur, il ne voudrait plus avoir affaire à eux, et ils pourraient s’éclipser du château et de la ville sans ambages. Il avait tort. Il trouva ça un peu écrasant, mais définitivement génial, de se tenir dans la cour du château de Camelot, le Roi et la Reine debout sur les escaliers entourés de chevaliers en capes rouges, les remerciant officiellement de leur aide et leur souhaitant un agréable voyage. Le seul absent était Merlin, qui, selon le plan, avait déjà quitté la ville sous prétexte d’aller chercher des herbes.

Arthur avait essayé de leur donner des armes de remplacements, des habits, et des fournitures de voyages, mais Dean et Sam avaient refusé. Ils n’en auraient pas besoin là où ils allaient, et ils portaient déjà des vêtements et des armes de Camelot. Leur refus de récompense sembla à la fois dérouter et impressionner Arthur, qui continua à sourire et à secouer la tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? demanda-t’il, en serrant l’avant-bras de Dean une dernière fois en guise d’adieu.

Dean se retrouva à fixer le gamin, parce qu’il était un gamin, et pensa qu’Arthur méritait peut-être plus que ça. Dean rit, serrant le bras d’Arthur en retour, mais regarda Sam avec la question en tête. Sam croisa son regard, se mordit la lèvre, puis hocha la tête. Leur échange ne prit que deux secondes, mais Arthur, de si près, l’intercepta. Quand Dean le regarda de nouveau, il vit ses yeux passer de lui à Sam, interrogateur.

\- Marchez avec nous jusqu’aux limites de la forêt, vous et vous seul, et on vous le dira, dit Dean tout bas.

Arthur plissa rapidement les yeux. Dean se demanda s’il avait demandé trop de confiance de sa part, mais Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Je vous retrouverais près du puits de la ville basse, chuchota Arthur, et ils se relâchèrent.

Dean et Sam finirent de dire au revoir, et quittèrent la cour.

\- T’es sûr de ton coup ? demanda Sam.

\- Peut-être que je me sens juste mal pour lui, répondit Dean. "C’est jamais agréable quand la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance te ment.

\- C’est pas vrai Dean, pourquoi tu continues pas encore de tourner le couteau dans la plaie ? marmonna Sam, "Je pense pas que tu ais atteint le cœur encore.

\- Écoute, je disais pas ça pour ça, soupira Dean. "C’est toi qui revient là-dessus. En plus, c’est pas comme si je t’avais jamais fait le coup.

Sam prit une grande respiration. Au point où ils en étaient, Dean ne savait pas si on pouvait lui reprocher d’avoir de la rancune, ou si le problème était que Sam ne se pardonnait jamais à lui et toujours trop facilement à Dean ; mais ils en revenaient toujours à la même dispute.

\- Non, tu as raison, dit Sam, prouvant la théorie de Dean.

Un jour, Sam réalisera que Dean était un trou du cul et arrêtera de le pardonner, mais apparemment ce jour n’était pas venu.

Avant que Dean ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ils furent rejoints par un homme en cape bleue qui se glissa dans leurs pas.

\- Ç’a été rapide, dit Dean.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que je m’échappe du château, dit Arthur, légèrement essoufflé sous sa cape. "J’ai bien épousé une servante plutôt contre l’avis de mon père, après tout.

Dean rit. Les rues étaient presque vides, le coucher du soleil n’était plus qu’à une ou deux heures. Arthur regarda derrière lui puis baissa sa capuche. Dean dût réprimer un rire, la cape bleue foncée faisant paraître Arthur encore plus blond éclatant. C’était loin d’être le déguisement le plus efficace.

\- Alors, qui êtes-vous réellement ? répéta Arthur.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous ne sommes pas qui nous disons ? demanda Sam en retour.

\- Vous n’êtes pas des mercenaires. Ce n’est pas votre genre. Vos manières de parler le prouvent, vous êtes trop bien éduqués. Vous prétendez chasser les monstres depuis votre naissance, et pourtant des incidents pareils sont rares. Vous utilisez des mots que je n’ai jamais entendus à Albion, de tous mes voyages. Vous donnez des ordres comme si vous étiez habitués à mener des armées. Vous faites peur à Merlin. Vous pourriez être des envahisseurs de l’autre côté de la mer ; vous êtes définitivement des guerriers formidables, et pourtant vous venez sans armée. Et pourquoi voudriez-vous aider un roi étranger à sauver son peuple ? Pourquoi risqueriez-vous votre propre vie pour sauver la mienne ?

\- Et bien, vous marquez quelques points, dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Et vous avez raison, on n’est pas d’Albion.

\- Est-ce que votre père, ou vos nourrices, vous racontaient des histoires pour vous endormir, Sire ? demanda Sam.

\- Évidemment, répondit Arthur. "Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? Si vous n’êtes pas d’Albion, de quelles terres venez-vous ?

\- Suivez notre raisonnement votre Majesté, sourit Dean. "On essaye de vous faciliter la tâche.

\- De me faciliter la tâche pour quoi ?

\- Les monstres qu’on a tués à Camelot, dit Dean. "On vous a dit dès le début qu’ils avaient été invoqués d’un autre monde par un sorcier. On a... suivi, dans un sens.

\- Nous ne sommes pas d’Albion parce que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, finit Sam.

\- Quoi ? demanda Arthur, s’arrêtant net. "Vous êtes... magiques ?

\- Non, dit Dean, et Sam et lui s’arrêtèrent aussi de marcher. "Nous avons été invoqués par magie ceci dit, c’est pour ça... et bien c’est en partie pour ça qu’on ne vous a rien dit.

Arthur sembla avoir besoin d’une minute pour assimiler l’information. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le front plissé.

\- Pourquoi m’avez-vous parlé des histoires du soir ? demanda-t’il à Sam.

\- Elyan nous a reconnu d’après les histoires, dit Sam en haussant les épaules. "Il n’a juste pas réalisé qu’il avait raison.

Dean vit l’instant où la vérité frappa Arthur.

\- Les deux frères, dit Arthur. "Vous êtes... vous êtes les deux frères.

Dean acquiesça :

\- Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez paniquer et marcher ? On aurait un peu besoin d’aller quelque part...

\- Oui oui, dit Arthur, et il recommença à marcher, bien que Dean voyait bien qu’il était resté dans ses pensées.

Il continuait à les fixer l’un après l’autre. Dean n’arrivait pas à lire son expression, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur fasse un grimace, horriblement dégoûté et il gémit.

\- Qu’y a-t’il ? demanda Dean, s’arrêtant sur la route encore une fois.

\- J’ai rencontré Deinoil et Sawyl, les deux frères, dit Arthur, "et j’ai mis la chasse en péril, et presque fait tuer Sawyl ! Et... vous me détestez.

Dean se demanda si tout le monde dans ce royaume maitrisait les yeux de chien battu, parce que bordel.

\- Non, dit Sam. "Vous vous êtes déjà excusé pour ça, c’est bon. Tout est pardonné.

\- Écoute mon vieux, dit Dean. "Je vais être honnête avec vous. J’étais pas votre plus grand fan quand on s’est rencontré, surtout quand vous vous êtes cru si fort, là-bas avec Sammy. J’ai cru que vous étiez un idiot pompeux et une brute.

Arthur baissa la tête et acquiesça.

\- Mais euh, après j’ai vu que j’avais eu tort... Vous êtes un type bien Arthur. Je suis content qu’on ait pu vous aider.

Arthur leva la tête et regarda Dean, confus :

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changer d’avis ? Je ne vous ai pratiquement pas parlé cette semaine, en dehors de l’entraînement.

\- Quand Merlin a été attaqué, répondit Dean. "Si je vous avais dit qu’il s’était transformé, vous lui auriez construit une cage et vous m’auriez tué, moi et tous ceux qui auraient essayé de vous en dissuader.

Arthur le fixa puis hocha une fois la tête.

\- Personne n’utilise plus la salle de la tour ouest, dit-il doucement. "Merlin aurait pu être heureux là-bas pendant la pleine lune.

Dean sourit.

\- J’aurais pensé que vous trouveriez ça idiot, remarqua Arthur.

\- Et bien, ouais, c’est idiot, mais je ferais la même chose pour Sam, dit Dean en haussant les épaules, en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder son frère puisqu’on s’approchait dangereusement de ce-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-parler.

\- Mais Sam est votre frère, dit Arthur.

\- Et Merlin est votre... quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez, dit Dean avec un geste de la main.

\- Valet, dit Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, quel que soit le nom, répondit Dean.

Ils reprirent leur marche.

\- Vous étiez mes préférés, dit Arthur quand le verger fut en vue.

Quand Dean le regarda, il le vit déjà rougissant sous le regard curieux de Sam.

\- Dans les histoires, je veux dire- en grandissant, je croyais... qu’on était pareil.

\- On n’est pas de la royauté, rit Dean.

\- Non, mais... nos mères sont mortes, dit Arthur avec un ton bien différent de sa voix confiante de commandant. "Et nos pères...

\- Nos pères étaient des salauds autoritaires obsédés par la vengeance, finit Sam, et il regarda Arthur comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois.

Dean se renfrogna, mais ouais... c’était logique. Arthur avait même un stupide destin, tout comme eux ; même si au moins le destin d’Arthur n’impliquait pas de détruire la moitié de la planète.

\- Écoutez Arthur, dit Sam. "Vous n’êtes pas votre père. Vous avez une chance d’apprendre de ses erreurs et d’être un homme meilleur, un meilleur roi qu’il ne l’a jamais été. C’est déjà le cas. Mais vous avez une chance d’aller plus loin, de faire vraiment une différence... et pour pouvoir faire ça, il est important que vous sachiez que toute la magie n’est pas mauvaise.

\- Sam, on a promis, dit Dean.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu’avez-vous promis ? demanda Arthur, soudain sur ses gardes.

\- Arthur, qui pensez-vous nous a invoqué pour venir vous aider ? demanda Sam.

\- Le sorcier, répondit Arthur.

\- Ouais, parce que c’est tellement logique, dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. "Un sorcier invoque des monstres pour attaquer Camelot et finalement revient invoquer des chasseurs de monstres pour sauver Camelot. Faut que je vous dise, vous me faites réfléchir sur cette histoire de ‘vous n’êtes pas idiot’.

\- Alors vous avez suivi de vous-même, déclara Arthur, presque comme s’il voulait qu’on lui mente.

Dean comprit soudain la facilité avec laquelle Merlin pouvait justifier de ne jamais lui avoir tout dit.

\- Arthur, dit lentement Sam, alors qu’ils atteignaient enfin l’orée de la forêt. "Vous avez au moins un sorcier très puissant de votre côté, et je pensais que vous devriez le savoir.

Ils s’arrêtèrent de marcher. Arthur ne pouvait pas les suivre plus loin, c’était trop risqué.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bonnes questions, répondit Dean. "Malheureusement, on ne peut pas vous le dire. C’est ici qu’on se sépare, mon ami. Nous devons utiliser de la magie pour rentrer, et il faut que nous soyons loin pour le faire en sécurité.

Arthur soupira de frustration. Dean avait de la sympathie pour lui, ils lui avaient donné beaucoup d’informations en très peu de temps.

\- Gauvain voulait que je vous fasse chevaliers, admit Arthur, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Je lui ai dit que si vous décidiez de rester, je le ferais.

\- Mec ! dit Dean, en souriant. "Vraiment ? C’est génial !

\- Ça aurait été un honneur, votre Majesté, sourit Sam en faisant un petit salut ridicule.

\- Je pense que l’honneur aurait été pour moi, répondit Arthur, retrouvant sa voix commandante de Roi. "Je vous souhaite un bon voyage... mecs.

Dean et Sam rirent, et ils sourirent à Arthur

\- Pour l’amour de Camelot, dit Dean.

\- Pour l’amour de Camelot, sourit Arthur. 


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin les attendait dans la clairière, marchant nerveusement d’avant en arrière dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

\- Vous êtes là ! les appela-t’il, se précipitant pour soulever du sol un sac de cuir plein. "Je commençais à penser que quelque chose vous était arrivé ; vous auriez changé d’avis sans me le dire, ou Arthur aurait su où vous étiez-

\- On lui a dit, dit Dean. "Ça lui va.

Merlin le regarda comme s’il lui avait dit qu’Arthur était un prostitué à temps partiel.

\- Tu devrais lui donner un peu plus de crédit, ajouta Sam en tapotant Merlin sur l’épaule. "Tu as nos vêtements ?

Merlin hocha la tête d’un air hébété et leur tendit le sac.

\- Merci, dit Dean.

\- Qu’est... qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Comment- il vous a suivi ? demanda Merlin, parcourant des yeux la forêt derrière eux.

\- Non, on a vérifié, répondit Sam.

Les yeux de Merlin devinrent dorés pendant un moment, mais Dean comprit qu’ils ne s’étaient pas trompés quand Merlin se détendit. Ils lui racontèrent leur conversation avec Arthur pendant qu’ils remettaient leurs vêtements habituels.

\- Vous n’auriez pas dû faire ça, dit Merlin. "Maintenant il va... être curieux. Il va poser des questions.

\- Parfait, dit Dean.

\- Vous avez fait ça pour me forcer la main, accusa Merlin. "Ce n’était pas à vous de faire ça !

\- Hey, tu peux continuer à lui mentir si tu veux, répliqua Dean. "Mais crois-en deux personnes avec de l’expérience, le putain de destin est beaucoup plus facile à gérer si tu sais ce que c’est.

\- Je connais notre destin, c’est suffisant ! cria presque Merlin.

\- Vraiment, Merlin ? demanda Sam. "Tu me l’as dit toi-même, les seuls sorciers que voit Arthur sont ceux qui essayent de le tuer. Il ne voit pas le bon dans la magie, parce que les bons sorciers ont peur de lui... toi y compris.

\- Je n’ai pas peur d’Arthur, dit Merlin, sans toutefois croiser leurs regards.

\- Tu as peur de le perdre, dit Sam. "C’est la même chose.

Merlin ne répondit pas, à la place il commença à fourrer dans le sac leurs vêtements jetés au sol. Dean et Sam décidèrent en un regard qu’il valait mieux en rester là.

Après une semaine entière à Camelot, c’était étrange de voir Sam porter sa chemise et son jean. Dean comprit à quel point ils avaient dû paraître étranges à Merlin quand il les avait invoqués. Dean se sentit vraiment d’un autre monde pendant un moment.

Merlin regarda ensuite le ciel et cria d’une voix profonde et rauque :

\- O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd’hup anankes ! Erkheo !

Mais qu’importe, pensa Dean, parce que ça, c’était d’un autre monde.

\- C’était quoi ça ? demanda-t’il prudemment.

\- J’ai besoin que le dragon vous renvoie, répondit Merlin. "Je vous ai dit que j’étais un seigneur des dragons ?

\- Non, dit Sam.

Merlin sourit.

\- Il sera là dans un moment.

\- Hey, euh, sans rancune, hein Merlin ? dit Dean. "Je sais que tu es en colère contre nous, mais… Bon, on s’est bien amusé cette semaine, et t’es un gars bien.

\- Ouais, c’était vraiment cool de te rencontrer, ajouta Sam. "Si jamais tu as besoin de nous... et bien je crois que tu devras nous invoquer encore.

\- Mais on sera carrément pas fâché la prochaine fois, dit Dean.

Merlin rit :

\- Merci, je... peut-être que vous avez raison à propos d’Arthur, c’est juste... je pense qu’on peut s’habituer à vivre d’une certaine manière, et l’idée de changer quoi que ce soit...

\- Est carrément flippante, finit Dean. "Ouais, mon vieux, je comprends.

\- Les choses vont changer que tu le veuilles ou non, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dit Sam. "Tu ne crois pas que tu préfèrerais être celui qui décide ?

Une grande ombre tomba soudain sur eux et Dean leva la tête pour voir une créature énorme descendant du ciel qui s’assombrissait. Ce n’était pas comme les dragons que Sam et lui avaient combattu, c’était certain. C’était différent de tout ce que Dean n’avait jamais vu en dehors des films.

\- Bordel de merde, murmura Sam, et Dean ne put qu’approuver.

Merlin sourit simplement et s’avança juste sous la mâchoire énorme du dragon.

\- Bonsoir, jeune Sorcier, explosa la voix du dragon.

\- Putain de merde, il parle, chuchota Dean.

\- En effet, Guerrier, répondit le dragon.

\- Dean, Sam, je vous présente Kilgharrah, présenta Merlin, toujours debout beaucoup trop près de la chose selon Dean. "Kilgharrah, Dean et Sam.

Le dragon, baissa la tête pour les saluer et Sam lui fit un signe un peu bizarre.

\- Euh, ravi de vous rencontrer, je crois, ajouta Dean.

\- J’ai promis aux guerriers que je les renverrais dans leur monde après que les monstres aient été tués, dit Merlin. "S’il te plaît dis-moi que tu sais comment faire.

\- Attends, tu ne sais pas !? dit Dean à Merlin en le fixant intensément.

\- Peut-être... que pas tellement.

Merlin leur fit un sourire d’excuse.

\- C’est pas vrai, t’es vraiment un salaud de menteur, dit Dean.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Guerriers, dit Kilgharrah, "je peux vous renvoyer chez vous, mais nous devons tous participer au sort.

\- Um, Dean et moi, on n’est pas sorciers, dit Sam. "Je veux dire, on fait des sorts simples parfois, mais on n’est pas comme Merlin.

\- Cela est vrai, mais ce n’est pas votre magie qui sera requise, mais plutôt celle de votre dragon, répondit Kilgharrah.

\- Vous avez un dragon !? demanda Merlin plein d’espoir.

\- Non, dit Dean. "On n’a pas de dragon. Pas vu depuis des années, et le dernier qu’on a vu a tenté de nous tuer.

Merlin se rembrunit. Kilgharrah, cependant, baissa la tête et plissa les yeux vers eux comme s’il réfléchissait à quelque chose... Dean espérait vraiment que ça n’impliquerait pas de les manger.

\- Peut-être utilisez-vous un terme différent, considéra Kilgharrah. "Je parle de celui qui a des ailes. Je peux sentir sa marque sur vous.

\- Castiel ? dit Sam. "Vous êtes- je crois qu’il parle de Cas !

\- Mais Cas est un ange, répondit Dean.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, un ange ? demanda Merlin.

\- Je pensais que les mythes arthuriens étaient basés sur le christianisme, marmonna Sam.

\- Apparemment pas ici, et peut-être qu’on pourrait se concentrer sur notre problème ! répliqua Dean, pointant le putain de dragon géant.

\- Bien, um, okay.... alors, on ne peut pas... euh... Je ne crois pas que Cas peut nous entendre l’appeler depuis un autre monde, dit Sam à Kilgharrah.

\- C’est là que Merlin et moi intervenons, répondit-il. "Nous pouvons seulement ouvrir la barrière entre les mondes suffisamment pour que vos voix traversent. De là, ce Cas devra ouvrir le chemin et vous atteindre.

\- Et si ça marche pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Et bien, Arthur a dit qu’il allait nous faire chevalier, répondit Sam.

Dean souffla un rire dans joie.

\- Et si on s’en inquiétait après avoir essayé, proposa Merlin.

\- Ouais, d’accord, faisons ça, approuva Dean.

Le dragon baisa la tête et souffla sur Merlin, qui ferma simplement les yeux et ne bougea pas.

\- Okay, un peu dégueu, dit Dean tandis que Kilgharrah arrêtait et le toisait.

\- C’est comme ça qu’il m’apprend les sorts, dit Merlin en haussant les épaules. "Ils sont juste... mis directement dans ma tête, comme si je les avais toujours su.

\- C’est le cas, je guide simplement ton esprit conscient vers la connaissance, expliqua Kilgharrah. "Maintenant, commençons.

Là-dessus, Merlin et le dragon se déplacèrent de sorte à faire face à l’entrée de la clairière. Merlin fit signe à Sam et Dean de se placer devant et à côté de lui.

\- Euh, si je ne peux pas le dire une fois que ça aura commencé, dit Merlin en souriant, "je voulais juste... et bien vous remercier pour tout, et vous dire que ç’a été un honneur.

Il tendit ensuite ses bras, paumes ouvertes, et le dragon et lui commencèrent à psalmodier dans un langage que Dean ne reconnut pas, et leurs yeux brillèrent, dorés. Des vrilles dorées semblaient couler du dragon vers Merlin. Dean pensa que Merlin agissait comme un entonnoir pour canaliser la magie du dragon et la sienne en un seul point.

Devant eux, l’air commença à onduler, comme si on avait lancé des cailloux dans un étang vertical. Sam donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dean.

\- Cas, dit Dean. "Euh, j’espère vraiment que tu m’entends. On a été invoqué dans un autre monde, et on a besoin de toi pour nous ramener. On a ouvert la porte un peu de notre côté, mais on a besoin que tu l’ouvres entièrement pour qu’on puisse rentrer.

\- Castiel, continua Sam. "On est un peu en dehors de Camelot, si ça change quelque chose. On a Merlin et un dragon ici. Euh... ouvre la porte s’il te plaît ?

*

Merlin chantait pendant que les frères appelaient leur ange-dragon. C’était tellement différent de la façon dont il invoquait Kilgharrah qu’une partie de lui craignait que les frères n’aient raison et qu’ils n’aient vraiment pas de dragon. Il se demanda s’ils lui pardonneraient jamais s’ils étaient coincés à Camelot pour toujours. Et il se demanda aussi si ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne disent ses secrets à Arthur... Il essaya de se concentrer sur le sort et d’ignorer la part de lui qui frémissait à cette idée.

\- Dean, Sam, dit une voix profonde qui remplit soudain la clairière.

Elle fit vibrer tous les os de Merlin. Ses mains tremblèrent de peur.

\- Cas ! cria Dean en retour, clairement ravi même si Merlin ne pouvait imaginer qu’on puisse se réjouir d’une voix si terrifiante. "Mon pote ! continua Dean, "Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir ce truc un peu plus ?

La voix de Cas résonna de nouveau :

\- Fermez les yeux.

L’air vibra plus intensément, et une lumière apparut au centre des ondulations comme si Merlin et le dragon ouvraient une porte sur le soleil. Merlin ne put regarder directement.

\- Merde, je crois qu’il va y aller avec sa vraie forme, dit Sam. "Merlin ! Dragon ! Fermez les yeux !

Perdre la connexion visuelle avec le sort était difficile, mais même avec les yeux fermés, la lumière brûlait.

\- Au revoir Merlin ! C’était cool ! cria Dean.

\- Bonne chance ! Pense à ce qu’on a dit, dit Sam.

Merlin aurait désespérément voulu leur dire au revoir, mais il sentait la sueur couler sur ses tempes et il lui fallait toute sa concentration simplement pour garder le passage ouvert. Le tissu même de la création semblait se rebeller de la rupture de la barrière entre les mondes.

Puis la lumière aveuglante disparut et la clairière fut de nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres ordinaires. Kilgharrah cessa de chanter et Merlin sentit la magie du dragon le quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Après la lumière de la porte, il ne pouvait même pas voir ses mains.

\- Ce n’était pas un dragon, dit Merlin, son cœur toujours battant rapidement.

La seule présence de l’être l’avait rempli de terreur et pourtant Dean l’avait salué comme s’ils étaient des amis de taverne.

\- Non, dit Kilgharrah.

\- Attends, tu es en train d’admettre que tu avais tort à propos de quelque chose ? dit Merlin en se tournant vers Kilgharrah.

Il ne pouvait distinguer que les yeux du dragon, brillant dans le noir, tandis que les siens se réajustaient à la lumière du soir.

\- Le sort a fonctionné, commenta Kilgharrah. "J’avais raison.

\- Mais tu avais tort à propos de leur dragon, déclara Merlin en riant. "Admets-le, espèce d’idiot arrogant.

\- Je n’ai jamais prétendu être infaillible, dit le dragon, hautain. "Il serait temps de retourner à Camelot, jeune Sorcier, de peur qu’Arthur n’ait de soupçons.

Merlin sentit un coup de vent tandis que Kilgharrah déployait ses ailes et décollait dans le ciel nocturne. Il s’envola vers le crépuscule, probablement parce que, tout comme Merlin, c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait voir.

Merlin se débrouilla pour retrouver son sac et les épées de Dean et Sam. Heureusement, il connaissait cette partie des bois comme sa poche. Il était à mi-chemin de Camelot quand ses yeux eurent récupérés du sort.

Il se glissa dans un des tunnels afin de remettre les épées dans l’armurerie avant que quelqu’un ne le voit et commence à poser des questions. Alors qu’il replaçait les épées bosselées sur une étagère oubliée au fond de la pièce, les frères lui manquèrent soudain énormément. Cela faisait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre que Gaïus à connaître la vérité sur lui.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’il les avait sous-estimés, même s’il savait depuis le début qui ils étaient. Dans la clairière, ils avaient appelés à eux une créature ; un bon esprit, se corrigea Merlin, pensant aux histoires. Ils avaient appelé un esprit si grand que sa voix ébranlait vos os, si brillant que vous ne pouviez même pas le regarder. Et ils l’avaient commandé avec des mots simples, non, pas commandé, simplement parlé. Ils avaient demandé et l’esprit avait choisi d’obéir ! Quel pouvoir les frères devaient avoir...

Ils avaient même corrigé Kilgharrah. Merlin rit à nouveau. Ceci dit, pensa-t’il, Kilgharrah marquait un point ; ce n’était pas comme s’il avait jamais prétendu être infaillible.

‘Alors pourquoi suis-tu ses ordres comme s’il l’était ?’ dit une petite voix dans la tête de Merlin. Il ne put dire si cette voix venait de l’influence des frères ou d’Arthur, mais il s’immobilisa. ‘Tu ne crois pas que tu préfèrerais être celui qui décide ?’ La voix de Sam flottait à l’arrière de son crâne.

Merlin secoua la tête et tenta de se convaincre que les frères ne comprenaient simplement pas, mais cette pensée resta en place, taquine, alors qu’il allait vers la chambre d’Arthur.

FIN!


End file.
